Unbroken
by Lubka
Summary: Some stories said that he had gone mad, drunk by power and his heart had been filling with darkness. But what did she find out when she opened her door to him? Not a madman, but a misunderstood boy, lost and broken soul who just needed a helping hand. And she was ready to offer him everything. Loki/OC, post Thor
1. I

**Hi! Well, I finally uploated my first fanfiction. I must warn you, English is not my first language, so if there are any problemst with spelling or grammar, please let me know. Please, don't forget to leave a review, I will be happy to reply to every one of them. **

**I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

**I own nothing but my OC and a plot.**

* * *

I

"The prince of Asgard. Welcome," a soft voice came from the centre of the room. The movement behind the curtains stopped.

"Who are you?" carefully, he stepped into the light and was caught off guard for a moment. She noticed the broken expression on his face, although it was mostly covered in suspicion and surprise.

"Quit playing with my mind, prince. I could do the same to you," she sighed and stood up. "You are hurt."

He didn't care. "Who are you?" They looked each other in the eyes. One doubtful, the other caring. Silence.

"I could help you if you let me."

"I don't need help. I demand you to tell me your name," it took a lot of strength to look this authoritative and she was impressed. A little smile gleamed in her eyes.

"My name is Milla. And you, sir, are very rude for sneaking into my house and demanding something," suddenly, she was the one getting control of the situation.

"Where am I?" he stepped further into the room. It was enormous. The ceilings were high, glamorous crystal chandeliers were hanging down. Three walls were beige one white, matched to dark brown furniture. The stairs were in the left corner. Paintings of some land were at every wall, white carpet was soft, golden and silver accessories and the candle light making everything look very classy, but it also felt like home.

"I didn't let you in, price of Asgard. This is not your kingdom," the warm look in her eyes disappeared and that made his levels of adrenaline rise. Without even noticing it, he stood like he was about to defend himself. His eyes were looking for guards or a weapon, but he saw nothing. When he looked at the woman, she was just a few feet from him. He backed up, but the wall stopped him. He was trapped. Tired.

"If you let me help you, I could answer a question or two. But for the love of god, sit down before you hurt yourself more or you destroy my possessions."

She waited. He was thinking. She almost saw the thought that were rushing through his head, considering possible exits in the house he didn't know, escaping to the land he didn't know how to name and finally, he looked a resigned. He leaned against the wall and before his knees gave up and he fell to the floor, she was there, right by his side to lead him to a divan.

"Something tells me you will regret this vulnerability in the morning."

"I will," he whispered. Milla kneeled before him and started trailing her fingers around wounds on his face. His tense muscles relaxed under her soft touch.

"You poor thing. Now tell me what happened."

"If I remember correctly, YOU promised ME some answers," there was still a suspicion in his eyes. She smiled.

"And you will have them. First I have to fix you," she stood up and headed for some disinfection. Before he could inhale, she continued. "And don't argue with me, you need to be fixed and cared for. At least tonight."

He leaned to the couch and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted, his muscles didn't obey him and he couldn't think straight. He passed out when he fell to this world and since then, the only thing that is making him go on is pride and adrenaline. And, even though he doesn't want to accept it, a fear. Fear of what will happen next He was too weak to feel anything else. He knew he should be furious, planning a vengeance, but he just couldn't.

And then this mysterious Milla shows up and she talks like she has known him for a lifetime and he is even more confused. But she offered help. And he chose to take it.

"Now. Start talking," she came back with a small bag of some liquids, a bowl of water and a few cotton balls. He watched her every movement. Everything she does was precise and confident like she had done this a million times by now. She watched him and he watched her until she leaned closer and started cleaning the blood of his face. When the disinfection touched his wound, he hissed and tensed up again.

"Look at you, my prince. You have obviously come from a battle and you still hiss like a child," she smiled. He frowned. Who is she to make fun of him? Who is she ho even talk to him? His previous decision to listen to her seemed like a stupid one and he began to be angry with himself. If he just hasn't been so tired...

She took his hand in hers and the anger disappeared as fast as it came. He, after all, was a God of Mischief and two can play this game.

"It isn't very wise of you to invite a stranger to your home. Especially when you know who I am, lady Milla," he replied the most warning voice he could make.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can brace myself. And you, sir, if you don't mind me saying, are a bit powerless at the moment," she smiled and let go of his hand. And maybe she was right, maybe he was. He couldn't even influence her with his mind.

He sighed. Too tired indeed. Tomorrow will be better. But he still had some questions.

"How did you know who I am?" He studied her face and tried to figure out what she was doing. Why was she helping him? A stranger covered in blood, hiding behind her curtains.

"I know things, my prince," she grinned and looked at his now half-cleaned face. He still didn't trust her. He was curious. "And you still didn't tell me about your fight with your brother maybe?" she arched brow in a curious expression.

"There is nothing to tell. We fought and I came here."

"So you ran off."

"No, I most certainly did not," anger rushed into his veins again.

"No, you are right. You had to go," she nodded and looked into his eyes for an answer. She saw it there. All of a sudden, he looked broken without covering it with emotionless mask. He looked away from her. She brushed her fingers over his jaw line. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," the mask was back on, but it took him a little while to cover up his eyes. She finished cleaning his face in silence and after, she checked the rest of his body. He could have one or two ribs broken and his wrist was twisted but otherwise he was fine.

"And now, the questions. What do you need to know so badly, my prince?" she put the bowl and liquids on a small coffee table and looked back at him. She didn't know him. The information she got were mostly from talking of the others and the same stories usually had some variations, but one part of it has always been the same - Loki, the God of Mischief, is a dangerous man. And she still let him into her house and took care of him.

"How did you know who I am?" he repeated. "You didn't see me."

"No, I did not. Maybe you are not the only one who knows a little magic," while he looked a bit surprised, she looked at the only unlit candle on the table and she lit it with only one thought. He smirked.

"Fair enough. Is that why I couldn't control your mind?"

"Exactly," she smiled and stood up. His emerald eyes followed her around the room. "Also, your magic will be a little weak for a while."

"Where am I?"

"This, is my home. Vanaheim. And, if my knowledge of history is true, this used to be home of your mother too."

He was silent for a moment. Frigga, his mother, used to tell him storied about Vanaheim. She talked about the war that made them join Asgardians. She taught him magic Vanir gods were famous for. The only thing she couldn't teach him was predicting the future and it all made sense now.

"I see now. So you are a Vanir goddess. Nice to meet you, your majesty," he made a little bow in his chair. She smiled.

"Not so fast. I am not a goddess although I possess these skills. I am the one everyone goes to when they have a problem. I help." she turned around again and looked at him from a distance. "You need a bath. And a good night sleep. I will see what more I could do in the morning."

"Are you letting me sleep here?" there was disbelief on his face.

"Yes," simple as that.

"I am still a stranger. I could be dangerous."

"My price, will you be dangerous?" she looked so innocent and fragile, he almost didn't believe how he could back up from her. She disappeared in the another room.

"No." he shook his head.

"I know" she said quietly, but he still heard her.

"You see the future, of course," how stupid he could be? Is it because the lost of his home? It was true that previous days were the most difficult days of his existence. But he never stopped thinking like this.

"No, not now," she came back with some fresh clothes and towels. "I know it, because I don't see the dangerous man I hear about every now and then. I see a broken boy who needs some comfort right now. And I can help. I want to help."

He didn't let sentiment to rule over his head. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"Don't you have some servants?"

"I do, but they are asleep. I won't wake them up just because of you, my precious prince. Bathroom is that way," she pointed at one of the doors opposite the ones she just came out from. "And when you are ready, I will show you your room." she turned around and started blowing the candles, slowly, one by one. "You are very lucky you walked into this house, Loki."

Without another word, he went to the bathroom and had a long bath. He almost forgot she was waiting for him. He was busy thinking about previous events, about look in his fathers eyes when he said Loki wouldn't be able to do good. He was thinking about Thor's scream when he let go. He saw his friends turning against him and all of that made something inside him twist and shout and he felt his limbs weaken. He shouldn't be thinking about it. It makes other parts of his mind blank. He can't afford that. He needs to become strong again and become a king of Asgard. Needs.

When he got out of the bathroom, the sun was rising. To his surprise, Milla was half-sitting, half-lying on the sofa, but she was not awake. A book was resting next to her. He looked around to find a blanket or some clue where her room was so he could do something for her, but the moment he stepped into the room she got his clothes from, he heard a movement behind him.

"My apologies, I didn't want to wake you up," he said quietly.

"It's fine. I didn't want to fall asleep. I think we both need some rest. Come. I'll show you your room."

It was indeed a room, not a chamber as in Asgard. But it had a comfortable bed. She wished him good night with a playful smile and closed the door behind her. He neither sat nor lied down until he heard another door close.

He was undoubtedly lucky he walked into this house.

* * *

It was a bright day when he woke up. He hasn't slept that good for months now. He allowed himself a few more minutes in this soft bed and covered himself in blankets that smelled so good.

And then, he was wide awake, remembering what happened and where he was. He jumped out of bed, which caused a quiet cry of pain. The ribs. He got dressed to clothes that waited on a table next to his bed. Someone was in his room while he slept. He felt nervous and full of doubt again. Carefully, he opened the door and went the same way she led him earlier. He met no one.

"Mr. Felix?" he heard a voice behind him and turned around. A young girl, not Milla, was smiling at him. "Lady Milla is waiting for you. Come."

So he went. To the terrace covered in sunlight with seven wooden chairs and one table in the middle. She was sitting in one of them, a cup of coffee in her hands, looking at the greatest gardens he has ever seen.

"I love the view. It calms me down. Does it calm you down too, Mr. Felix?" she showed him to sit next to her and smiled at her gardens. He sat one chair further but as if it was an unspoken command, the young girl took the chair that parted them away. "Emma, could you bring some coffee for our guest?"

The girl nodded and disappeared. They were alone again, his eyes full of distrust again. But Milla looked confident, like she was sure of what she is doing and he hated that, hated that he wasn't the one in control. He didn't speak.

"Go on. Ask," she finally turned to face him. She looked different in the sunlight than in candle light. Her long curly hair shined in millions shades of brown and her tired eyes were gone. They were now full of life and wide with curiosity. She was younger than him, but he learnt that it isn't an advantage. Not in her case. She was wearing a long beige dress that showed her curves perfectly. She sure was beautiful. And he was sure she uses it as her advantage.

She took a long look at him. He looked rested but still hurt. The wounds healed a bit, but the bruises were more visible. He had his mask still on, but his eyes gave him up. He was confused and unsure about this world, this house, her. She knew he regretted staying. But that is going to change. It needs to change if he want to survive in this new world. He is not the prince here anymore.

"Well..." there was a long pause before he spoke again. The girl brought him coffee. She thanked instead of him. Dozens of questions spun in his head but none of them seemed right. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. She was smiling widely by then.

"Well?" she raised brows.

"Felix?" he tried to fight it, but there was a bit of amusement in his voice. She nodded.

"Yes. Your name in Vanaheim is Felix. It means lucky," she handed him his cup of coffee. He slowly took it.

"I am not lucky."

"I recall agreeing that you are yesterday," and yes, he remembered too.

"Yesterday? You mean today," he corrected her.

"No, my silly prince, yesterday. You slept for longer than twenty-four hours. I knew you were tired, you were just too proud to admit it."

"It is true I haven't slept much recently."

"Will you finally tell me what happened?" she tried her luck. But his narrowed eyes and she knew he wants to change the topic. She hid her face behind her cup and sighed. He sipped his coffee and thought what to do next. How could he go back to Asgard when he has no idea how he got here? But it is irrational to stay here. This is not his home and his name is not Felix. He has a task to do and that is his only goal.

"Why exactly have you renamed me?" he turned all his attention to her, voice full of urgency. "It is absurd to change the name of Loki, prince of Asgard whenever you want. Who do you think you are?" he was slowly rising to his feet.

"Shut your mouth and sit back down," she rose too and was looking into his eyes. "Why can't you sit as a good guest, ask and let me explain the situation to you? No, instead you have to do be so impulsive and impatient!"

"I am asking," he calmed his voice a bit but it was still too tense.

"No, you are demanding," she sat back down and stared at him till he did the same. "I saved your life, Loki, you have no prince status here, remember that," suddenly, she felt like all beautiful colours are fading. This man makes her more temperamental than ever. "If you walked around shouting your real name and origin, you would be dead or imprisoned within a day."

He watched her take a few deep breaths before he did it too. "They wouldn't catch me."

"Do you think so?" she stood again and walked a few steps to the end of terrace. "You are a stranger to this land, land full of traps, hidden caves and mountains high even giants are scared of them. This world is full of fields without end, without a place to hide. People know stories, and if you are not exactly a hero. Do you think you would find someone else who would help you?" all of a sudden she walked past him back into the house without a word. She was furious, as always when someone rejects her help.

"Wait," she inhaled and turned around. Loki was standing just two feet from her. "You are forgetting I'm capable of magic."

"And you are forgetting this world is full of rats. Especially this house. Stay here," Milla disappeared again, returning a moment later with two apples and a handbag. "We are going for a walk. Maybe you won't be so annoying there."

* * *

The town was similar to Asgard, but it was visibly bigger. The buildings were ancient and decorated with traditional symbols he did not know. Streets were full and some people were talking in strange language. Everyone came from so many narrow streets, he couldn't count them. They passed a glorious palace, a market, a few spas and gardens, turned around about half a dozen corners and then, they finally were at a hexadron square with only a few people walking around.

"I am not forgetting anything, little God," she spoke for the first time since they left the house. "But you have to remember, you are on your own, Loki. And there are hundreds of people who would hunt you down and kill every innocent soul who would look at least a bit like you. You can't let that happen. I won't let it happen."

"I have fought in many battles, I am able to defend myself. I repeat, I don't need your help."

"Yes, many battles. But the last one left you weak, broken and confused. Don't try to hide your pain, physical nor emotional from me. I know things."

"You are still repeating that. What does that mean? What do you mean by helping me? Hide me? I don't want a new life. I want mine, my asgardian life back. Help me do that!"

"I will help you stay alive. You have nowhere to go and no one to rely on. Let me be that person."

"Why you?" he looked puzzled. Why would a stranger, a woman who knows what he had done and that he is not, like she said, a "hero" wanted to help him?

"Isn't it obvious?" she whispered. "I could have killed you thousand times by now. Why haven't I?"

"I don't know," he sighed. This is complicated. The mystery was hanging upon her and he couldn't decide. She took care of him. And maybe, she really saved him. He needs more time. More information about her. But perhaps, he could try it.

"You see, Loki. I am protecting you. It is what I do. And maybe, after some time, you will like Felix."

"No, I won't," he shook his head, but a smile appeared on his face. It was a first sincere smile since before Thor was banished from Asgard. She smiled back.

"You must be hungry. I will tell you about Felix."

The little place she took him to was cosy and the food delightful. It appears that Felix is a man in a street who decided to go to see the world and find something worth living for. His family abandoned him after he chose not to marry a wealthy girl. He walked through hundreds of miles before he came here. And the was beaten by someone the night she found him.

He nodded and stayed silent for a while. Then he raised his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you..."

"No," he interrupted her. "I mean, why are you helping people you don't know?"

"I feel needed. Alive. You name it. You find what makes you wake up in the morning and you hold on to it."

"How do you help them?"

"I have this reputation. Peple come to me when they lose their loved ones, when they have no money to pay someone, or when they have problems in school, and many other reasons," she smiled at him. It was nice not to shout at each other. "You will have to handle a lot of strangers in our house now."

He raised his eyebrows, his hand halfway to his dark hair. "Our house?"

"Obviously. You live there now," it was obvious to her, but he was just fully surprised. No one has ever welcomed him so easily in their life.

"Milla?"

"I like how you say my name. Yes?"

He smiled. Again. "You are a very interesting woman."

"And you, Loki, my prince," she reached for his hand. "are going to get to know me."

"Why did you say your house is full of rats?" he asked on their way home. She was eating an ice-cream and let him find their way back. He was a bit more lost than she thought he would be, so they were walking in circles for fifteen minutes. Slowly regarding to broken ribs.

"Because it is," was her answer. "Although I have some loyal employees too. Like Emma. You met her in the morning."

"Why don't you punish them?"

"Oh Loki, you have an answer on everything, don't you?"

"I meant it. Why having servants if you can't trust them?"

"One," she started counting on her fingers. "I wouldn't punish them. Fire them, maybe. Two, if I did fire them, I would basically say everything they think they know about me is true. And three, it is really hard to find a good labour force these days. At least they are working."

"They think something about you?" he looked amazed. How could anyone gossip about this woman? Apart from his mother, she is the most caring person he has ever met. And it was really hard for him to admit that.

"I have made a lot of enemies along the way," she just smiled. He finally forgot a bit of his misery and was interested in world around him. He looked like a boy in new city with a new friend and she was just happy to see him like that. She couldn't compare it to the broken man that broke into her house the day before. But there was a tiny voice in her head, asking how long will this last?

"By helping?"

"Let's say this," she said while she was pulling him to the right street. "You have an enemy. Someone who owes you something, hurt you, let you down or whatever other reason. And I help him get away with it. Would we be best friends after that?"

"I see," he nodded. "How many enemies?"

"Many. I have lost count," and she was still walking around, unprotected, with all this enemies behind every corner. Or maybe she really was capable of fighting back.

"Don't you have guards?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But we sneaked out of my house," she giggled. "It looks like I found you a job, Felix."

"To defend you?"

"You are the most powerful man I've ever met. It would be an honour if you were my guard."

"I will do my best, my lady Milla," and right there, he really meant it. He thought he may be starting to trust her.


	2. II

**Well, I am posting the second chapter too, just to get the story started. Again, let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you like this one too and don't forget to leave a review! **

**I own nothing but my OC and a plot.**

* * *

II

After two weeks, he knew this:

The house consists of two floors with endless number of bedrooms. There were enormous windows in every room that provided always different, but beautiful view at the street or gardens. A lot of people were walking through the halls every day; he wasn't able to remember all the faces and names. He recognized only a few guards in the same black trousers and a claret shirt as he was wearing, and maids and cooks in white dresses. The other people were strangers looking for advice. Milla has a private office and the kitchen was well hidden at the back of the house. Then, downstairs, there is a living room where they first met and an entrance to terrace with a beautiful view. The garden has about a half of a square mile and three gardeners come once a week to take care of countless number of plants.

The city has exactly a hundred and four side streets, seven main streets and three markets. Milla's house was built in the third of five neighbourhoods. There was a Dark Forest in the East, a part of mountains in the West, fields of grass in the North and an ocean in the South.

And despite of this information, he still has no idea how he got here.

He should be dead right now. Or looking for someone who could get him back. Or planning his return. Not drinking wine with his employer at midnight, half naked while she was changing his bandages.

"You mentioned you know stories," he said while her fingers were tracing his ribcage. Maybe it was the wine, but he fought the urge to close his eyes and enjoy her touch. He let everything else leave his mind for now, listening just to her voice and his heartbeat.

"Oh yes, hundreds and hundreds," she smiled but didn't look up to him. So he sipped wine.

"Do tell," he asked.

"You want me to tell you a bedtime story?" she chuckled while she was looking for new bandages in a drawer.

"Not this kind. Tell me a story I will like," he leaned over, ignoring the burning pain in his chest.

"I don't know what you like, my prince," she returned and pushed him against the chair. He had to take a deep breath not to do something irrational. He bit the inside of his cheek, just in case.

"I think you know exactly what I like, my lady," he reached her hand to stop her movement. Emerald eyes found hazel ones.

"You like when you are in the centre of attention. You like when others take care of you," she said without hesitation with a little purr at the end.

"I was raised in a castle after all," he smirked and put a lock of her chocolate hair behind her ear.

"Yes you were, you spoiled little bastard," she was now just inches from his face and he could feel her breath on his cheek. He swallowed hard, fighting his rushing blood.

"But you still decided to keep me," he whispered. She laughed quietly.

"I did," she nodded and in a second, she was quickly changing bandages again. "As my new pet."

Loki sighed. "Well, I should be taking care of you, my lady Milla. I am a guard as well."

"Consider yourself a special one," she winked at him while she was making sure if the bandages will stay at they place.

"Are there some benefits?" he was curious. She nodded and handed him his black shirt.

"You are allowed to stay awake after bedtime," this mocking made his days a little more bearable. They had a kind of routine by then. When he woke up, she was already gone and she came just for the dinner, or she spent time with strangers in her office for hours. Her brain was full of problem she was solving and they spoke just a little, only when he was escorting her. But she had a rule – no work after ten at night. He was sure to use that to his benefit. But anyhow, she convinced him into trusting her, with only her body language. He wasn't aware of how she had done it.

"There is no use of that if no one is paying attention to me," he poured wine in her half-empty glass.

"Loki Laufeyson, are you trying to get me drunk?" she looked astonished, but she didn't protest, so he just smiled mysteriously. He wasn't even upset about using his full name he hated. At least she has this information from him. When he told her that he is a half Frost Giant, she just looked at him blankly for a minute and then commented "well, at least there is no winter here so you can't change anyone into ice without melting in two minutes". It surprised him; he was honestly expecting screams and kicking him out. He admired her a little more after that.

"Is that a bad thing?" he used his most charming voice and led her to the sofa.

"Yes," she nodded but drank anyway.

"Well, we still should make sure we use this little extra time wisely."

She took off her shoes and sat on her ankles. "What do you suggest?"

"You still haven't told me that story."

"Fine, you win Loki," she gave up and started thinking. "Do you like manipulation?"

"Do you need to ask?" he smirked and drank. Not even once he took eyes of her.

"I'm just buying some time," she shrugged and continued. "I haven't told this story to anyone. This is not a glorious story about evil creatures, or about old Gods and their adventures. I won't mention underestimated girl who outsmarted everyone and it isn't about a boy whose twenty seconds of bravery changed into lifelong happiness. Do you agree?"

"Then who is the story about?" he curiously tilted his head.

"About a girl who ran and lied and fought and after so many tears, she became a respectable woman."

"Forgive me, but that sounds like a story about a girl who outsmarted everyone else," he looked amused.

"Then all right, in a way it is. But not completely," she leaned against the seat back and stayed quiet.

"Did you know this girl?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. She lives a good life and is perfectly happy."

"So tell me about her."

"She was just a girl when she fell in love. So deeply, she forgot about everything else. And when he asked, she ran away with him," she smiled sadly because she knew what will follow. "Her family loved her so much, but she was so young and foolish to realise it. In her eyes, she was the only one making right decisions. And the day she had breakfast with her parents and brother was the last day she saw them full of life," she looked away from him.

"Where did they go?" he wanted her to keep talking, her quiet voice calming him down.

"Far away. Where would you go if you wanted to start a new life?"

"Somewhere where I know nobody."

She nodded. "They went to live in a small city full of wealthy people. She found a job as a housemaid in one of the smaller houses. But when its owner died, she was found in a park asking people if they don't need a housemaid. Luckily, one older woman took her to the house of the most important man in the city and made her a waitress. She had to learn all the rules and etiquette, but she didn't mind, because she was happy. She worked from early morning till late at night, but her husband was always there and always kissed her tired eyes and she was happy," she finished up her wine and bit her lower lip. Loki poured them another glass and was waiting for her to go on. But she didn't.

"Until?" he suspected something is going to go wrong.

"Until she met her employer," she sighed and stood up. She walked barefooted to the closed terrace door and stared to the night. "He was handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes, the combination that makes every girl's knees weak. His confidence made you blind and you believed every word he had ever said."

"Let me guess, she fell for him and the young boy went mad?" he asked and she turned to him.

"No, my dear, the exact opposite. The girl was too in love with the boy and the man was too charmed by her," she stood there and was looking into her full glass. "He demanded her attention. Had many requests and after some time, she was too tired to go home at night. Her husband knew, but he could do nothing, the man was too powerful and dangerous. He was just worried about her, yet every time they met, she assured him she was okay."

"But?" he asked.

"There is no but. She worked hard and was quiet. Until last late night when he came into her room," she swallowed and her gaze was suddenly empty. "He told her that he wanted her. And when she said no, he threatened her with death of her family and husband. She begged. She cried. But there was only one way she could save them that night," she looked up at him. "He took her and then left. She felt so dirty and was crying for the rest of the night." For a moment, he was scared of her. She looked like him, full of rage and determination, her voice full of real emotions.

"He let her go home the next day. But her husband wasn't there. He was nowhere. He was dead, lying on the floor with eyes wide opened," she took a few steps back to Loki. He waited. "There was a note on a table. It said "for those tears", and she knew. And she also knew, that her family is dead too. She visited them some time later and yes, they were killed by him."

"So she started lying," she said a bit louder than before and sat down again. "She moved to another city. She said she was who she wasn't. She was selling her body for money for a while, until she had enough to pretend she was someone else again. She bought a new house, met some people and after some more lies and acting, she got maids and looked like a queen every time she went outside her room. But inside, she was crying and all she was thinking about was her pain and revenge. And then, after a few years, she got her chance," she smiled, but her eyes became so dark, he knew what happened next.

"He invited her for a dinner to his house without knowing her real name and their common past. She accepted, but came just when the party was almost over. In dress dark as the night sky, he saw her and all colour from his face disappeared. Before he caught his breath, she was gone. But not entirely. She knew the house, she knew his routine and she waited. Waited a day, without food and drink for him to be sure again that everything is all right. And just then," she exhaled and finished another glass of wine. Clearly, she was in another world and was forgetting another person in the room. "She broke into his chamber. Woke him up with a kiss. Saw a horror in his eyes when he realised. And then, with a smile on her face, she let him beg and cry," she looked down. "When she left the house, he had his throat cut and a heart ripped out."

After a few seconds, she realised she is not alone and looked at him. His eyes were wide open and there was an interest in his face. He wanted to know more and she smiled a bit, but it was a tired smile without usual sparks in her eyes.

"Is that it?" he asked in low voice.

"Yes, my dear Loki. This is a story of how that girl became a woman. She became me," she murmured.

In a split second, he was in surprise and on his feet. "You were that girl?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I ran, I loved, I believed, I lost, I cried, I lied, I killed."

"It can't be you. You are the most gentle and genuine person I've ever met."

"Because I did what I had to do. And left that life behind me and now I'm making sure no one will have to get through the hell I had to." And he suddenly understood why she needed to help, why she was so sure she could defend herself and why she was the dominant the day he came here.

"My brave lady. How did it feel? To kill?" he took her by the hand and they stood up.

"Strangely good," she breathed.

"Do you still miss your husband?" he took a step closer and took her other hand too. He expected her to cry, but she just looked as proud as ever. He fought the smile back.

"Every day," she nodded.

"But at the beginning, you said she is perfectly happy now," they talked in whisper now.

"And she is. But she still is alone," he was so close she could feel heat from his body. He slowly put his arms around her waist. She automatically rested her palms on his chest. The world around them faded away.

"She doesn't have to be," she could feel his breath on her face. She shivered.

"What if she wants to be?"

"I don't think that is true, my Milla."

She slid her palm to the side of his neck and started stroking his collarbone with the other thumb. He pulled her even closer and she felt his heart beating a little faster. She loved when men responded to her like that. He hadn't lusted for a woman for a very long time. Why is she so different? Or maybe he drank too much wine. It didn't matter now.

"Why not?" her eyes moved around his face and stopped at his lips. She parted hers. He licked his.

"You and I are not so different," he felt hear heartbeat.

"Loki?" her eyes flickered between his lips and eyes. It was agonizing. Yes, he could just take what he wanted, he always did that. But she was different somehow. He didn't want to upset her. He didn't want to remind her the man she had to kill. He wanted her to want him.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I intend to."

"Then don't," she shook her head almost invisibly.

"Why?" she was a bit surprised, but hasn't given up yet.

"Because I don't allow you to," it was hard to believe that. She was still looking at his lips, her palm still moving on his shoulder and neck.

"You allowed me this. Why not the kiss?" he closed his eyes the moment she stroked his hair.

"We are drunk. Regret in the morning," she was saying those words, she meant them, but her body was doing the exact opposite. And she just couldn't stop.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"No," and they both knew that's it. For now.

"Fine. I won't kiss you. Not today," but he was still holding her tight.

"Thank you, my prince," she put her arms back to his chest, so the warmth from her face was gone. And they both felt a little cold.

"Anytime, my lady," he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her palm.

He accompanied her to her room. She was smiling when she was falling asleep. And he was starting to think he may like her.

* * *

A knocking woke him up next morning. "Felix? Get up, I need you immediately." Her voice was urgent. It took him just fifteen seconds to get dressed and open the door. She was there, waiting three steps from him. She smiled. "Meet me at the entrance door in two minutes." And she left.

Mila's head hurt and her mind was a mess, but she still chose to work today. She hasn't thought about her past in years and now, that man in exile came and made her so vulnerable. Made her emotions rule her head and that was dangerous, for both of them. They knew how to defend themselves. But what would she do, it he was in danger? She became sick just from thinking about it.

"Milla, are you all right?" he asked her behind her back. She nodded.

"Yes, my dear, just a headache," he nodded too and opened the door for her.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much," he smirked.

"Maybe you shouldn't let me," she looked at him, both still smiling. She had no idea he was thinking about the things she would let her do. She shook her head and tried to think straight again. With an amusement on her face.

"Where are we going?" he asked when they walked out of the neighbourhood and headed to the centre of the city.

"We are meeting an old friend. She needs help," she took an unexpected turn and pulled him by his arm. "If you will be a good boy, I will let you watch me doing my magic."

She has never taken him to the new client. She said it is because she had to charm them the moment she walk to the room and he would ruin that. "You are a handsome man," she said once. "If my client is a woman, she wouldn't take her eyes off you and I need her to listen to me, not have sex with you in her mind. And if the client is a man, he wouldn't trust me, because you are with me and your presence wouldn't allow him to have sex with me in his mind." after that he asked, if anyone ever wanted some benefits from her. "Yes, loads of times. But that's why I have my guards for."

"Has something changed with my appearance, or why am I allowed to go now?"

"Oh no, Felix, you still look lovely. But she is a friend. Well," she looked puzzled. "If I have to be more specific, she is an old enemy of mine. But that was a long time ago. She will trust me for the same reasons I didn't allow you to come with me before."

He was a bit lost in her words, but just until he saw Milla's client. She looked like one of those women who used to please him back in Asgard. With red lips, long straight hair and fierce eyes. And he understood why he was brought here. To get her attention by being charmed.

"Sarah," Milla smiled at her and they hugged. They both used to hate each other, but Milla was a professional and Sarah a good liar.

"Millanie, it's nice to see you again," Sarah's smile was faked as usual. Loki raised his eyebrows, but she just shook her head.

"My full name," she whispered.

"Well, who is this attractive man that can't take his eyes off me?" she turn all her attention to him. He didn't hesitate and kissed her hand as a true charmed gentleman.

"My name is Felix, my lady," he said with confidence.

"He is my guard," Milla lost her internal battle and rolled her eyes. Sarah was still the same, but she was not sure, if Loki was acting, or she really charmed him. Was it possible that she was jealous?

"I see," it was just then, when he let her hand go.

"So, Sarah, what brought you here?" they finally sat down. Loki went to order them drinks, so they were alone for a moment.

"You know, Millanie, you are a bit of a legend back home," the jealousy screamed in her voice.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes. Rich and capable of unbelievable things. Children want to be like you."

"Well, it is not that great all the time. You must know, if you came to me," she forced herself to smile. She was, after all, more successful that Sarah.

"Yes. I have a problem. You see..." she stopped talking when Loki came back with a coffee for Milla and wine for Sarah. "Thank you, Felix," Sarah was flirting in a split second again. This would be harder that she expected. Loki sat next to Milla and looked around, like a proper guard, before looking at Sarah again.

"Millanie, where do you get them? You have always had the most handsome men around you."

"This is not why I came here, Sarah. My time is precious, so please, let's get back to your problem."

"Can I talk in front of him?" she nodded to Loki. For a second, Milla thought his asgardian pride will show and he will say something worth God of Mischief, but he didn't. Not when she squeezed his hand. She was glad.

"Of course. He is paid to keep secrets," she looked at him with warning on her face and he just smiled and squeezed her hand back. He couldn't care less about Sarah.

"Okay. Maybe you know, maybe not, but I live in this mansion a day walk from here. I'm a concubine. My lord is a good man, although he has his flaws. He drinks a lot. And when he drinks because of sadness, non of us wants to spend a night with him," a shadow sat on her face.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"No. There were some bruises, but nothing serious."

"So you think he will hurt you?"

"Maybe. We are not allowed to have a personal life. Everything we do includes him or the mansion. But...you see, I came to ask you for a help because you ran away with Arthur," suddenly, she was looking for hope in her, her mask of heartless queen was gone. And Milla heard her own heart ripping into peaces.

"You fell in love, didn't you," she said quietly.

"Yes."

There was quiet for a while. Sarah said enough. Milla sipped her hot coffee and was thinking. She needed a plan, she needed allies and she needed Sarah and her lover to stay strong. She knew Sarah has always chosen the easy way, but this will be the hard one.

"Do you have somewhere you want to go?" she asked quietly. Sarah shook her head.

"No, but please, let it be far away."

"I have a place. But you need to be sure you want this. You won't be able to step to this land anymore."

"Where will you send us?"

"I will try to get you to Earth. Midgard. No magic there, he won't be able to find you."

"Please, I beg you Milla, help us," her charming personality was completely gone now and Sarah looked like a helpless girl. Loki felt uncomfortable and he wanted to go, but he couldn't. Not after Milla asked him if they are being followed.

"Yes. Don't look. One man right in front of me and another one on the other side of the coffee house," he was not paying much of an attention to them, they were often followed by spies.

"Good boy," she smiled. "Sarah, I need you to leave this place like we had an argument, then take the first turn to the left and we will be there. Act a little," suddenly, her warm smile was gone and she looked furious. "You whore!" she screamed.

In a second, Sarah was standing. Loki was a bit amazed by them, but he played a role in this. It was fun. He stood up too like he was defending Milla.

"How dare you?!" Sarah shouted. "You are not better than me. We both know what you do with those guards of yours," she looked at Loki too, with disgust.

"Fuck off, never show your face to me again," Milla was standing too. They were looking at each other with anger, until Sarah proudly walked out the building.

"Loki, I need you to try to create an illusion of us arguing," she turned to him in a hurry.

"Done. Come," he said immediately and he took her hand. They ran to the back door, turned right twice and they met Sarah. The moment she was within reach, they both pulled her to a narrow alley. Sarah looked worried, but she followed Milla into every turn.

"One of them was right behind me," she breathed.

"I know," Milla nodded. "Sarah, are you pregnant?"

Loki swore. Sarah nodded. Milla frowned. "Right. They lost us, but we must be fast. Focus. Who knows you are here?"

"My master. He is in a city for the weekend. I said I'm going to meet an old friend."

"Good. That's good," Milla stopped in front of liquid store. "You buy him a strong champagne for his kindness. You say it was awful and I am a bitch or whatever you would say when we were young. And you beg him if you could go home earlier. I will meet you the moment you get to your mansion. Understood?" she spoke very fast and was always looking behind her shoulder.

"Yes, but..." Sarah looked confused.

"No time for buts. I will be there and there is nothing more you need to know now. Go," she pushed her to the shop and before Sarah spoke again, she took Loki's hand and they were running home through too many streets.

* * *

They didn't spoke until they were safe inside her house. Milla instantly shouted orders on guards and asked for some food for both of them. She disappeared in her office only to come out in ten minutes with some papers. She headed to the terrace where the table was full of food and Loki was waiting. She didn't even look at him.

"Erik?" she shouted. In a few seconds, the other guard came.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Sweetie, do you have some important plans for the next two or three days?"

"No, my lady, but my mother's birthday is in a week."

"Oh, wish her just the best from me. I have one little work for you, nothing dangerous, your mother can be calm. Take this," she wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "and take it to that address. I'm sure they will offer you a bed, but if they won't, take some money for a decent hotel. Ask Marie for some food. I will meet you tomorrow, or the day after that. Is it okay with you?" she was pleasant, but there was a little pressure in her eyes.

"Of course my lady. I should be off then," he bowed a little and wanted to leave, but she stopped him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed so much, Loki thought he could explode. When Erik was gone, he laughed.

"What are you doing to that poor boy?"

"Well, a little motivation won't harm," she smiled on the papers she was still studying. "At least they will cut that talk about me preferring you"

"Are there some?"

"Of course. You are having breakfast with me. No guard has ever done that," she winked at him. He had to clear his throat to continue conversation.

"What are those?"

"Maps. Spells. Secret paths. Legends. Names. Everything I need," she said frowning at one of them.

"Stop it and eat. And, I have some questions," he put a hand on the passage she was just reading and was waiting till she looked at him. She was surely annoyed and he felt satisfied with it.

"And I have a work to do," she said with her order voice. But that didn't work on Loki. He was too curious.

"You will do it after you finish your breakfast. Your arguments are invalid, my lady," he looked into her eyes without blinking until she gave up and pushed those papers aside.

"What do you want to know, my prince?" she was as serious as she always is when working.

"Why didn't you use your magic back there?" he got his chair a little closer to hers.

"I couldn't," she sighed. "If I want, I can see the future, I can get into other peoples' minds, I can summon object out of thin air, but I can't create an illusion. I was surprised your magic is well again, but glad as well. And I forgot you are a genius there, you did everything before I even started to think about it and you saved us a lot of time. Thank you," there was a half smile on her face.

"I haven't used magic since I came here. There was no reason to. But this was fun," he had sparks of amusement in his eyes. He even started to think about some pranks to help him pass the time, when he realised his magic is working again.

"I'm glad you were having fun, but that's girl life is in danger," she was serious again.

"She will be fine, your plan is good. Can I go with you tomorrow?"

"No, my dear," she cut him off.

"No guards then?" he raised his brows. "Are you still expecting me to let you go?"

"Don't worry, I will be invisible. even for you, little God. I use magic only when it is necessary. But when I do, it's worth it. You won't even notice I'm gone," she winked on him.

"I'm sure I will."

"No, you are staying here and that is an order," and it sure was an order. She won again.

"Fine, but promise me you will get home safe."

"Do you worry about me Loki?" she laughed. "But I promise."

"Another question. Why are you enemies?" he changed the topic before he became all sentimental.

"We are not anymore, but we are far from friends either. But she was my best friend until we both fell in love with the same man. It's a common story really," she poured some tea to both of their mugs.

"You used some expressive language back there," he smirked.

"Did you like it?" she murmured. He answered by biting his lower lip. She laughed. "Well, she insulted me and you too, so there will be some more rumours again. I need to tell it to the stuff. Everyone will be asked if I really sleep with every one of my guards, and if I already got the new one, which means you," she wrote it into her mind's to-do list.

He remembered her hot body against his last night and he mentally slapped himself. That woman is a devil.

"Well, are you sleeping with the others?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she acted like an offended posh lady. "How dare you?!" she blinked and in a second, she was this sneaky cat he liked. "But there were some exceptions."

"Oh really?" he smiled in surprise. "But you couldn't kiss me?"

"I said you were a special one," she replied, grinning. They ate in silent, Milla looking at the paper once in a while and he let her. Loki was thinking about the adrenaline that got into his veins when there was a danger nearby. That was the distraction he needed.

"You can get to Midgard?" he asked when they finished their meal and she started to whisper words that didn't make sense to him.

"Yes. It's complicated, but I can."

"Have you ever been there?" he thought of his brother. Thor came back from Earth completely changed. Loki almost didn't believe it was really him. After they nearly died destroying Jotuns, he suddenly wanted to save that race of monsters. And once again, he was found worth saving and Loki was just in his shadow. So he let go. He lost everything and couldn't find it again. Yet.

"Yes. It's not so different, just a bit calmer with better books," she said softly. She apparently liked it there. Loki felt colder than moments ago. She looked up.

"What's wrong, my dear?" she was worried.

"Nothing," he lied and stood up. He had an illusion to chase and memories to erase.


	3. III

**Hi again :) So I finished another chapter, it is a little shorter than the other two, but it is a chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well and please don't forget to leave a review :) **

**Again, let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Warning: Loki is a little out of character, but I couldn't help myself, I want him to be happy so much.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

III

"Well, who do we have here," she stood up when a man came in the room. Christopher started laughing and kissed her on both cheeks.

"A man don't see you in years and all at once, you are in my living room, Milla," he shook his head and offered her a glass of champagne. She accepted. "You are lucky, I've just came home."

"Well, I'm kind of famous for my timing."

"Of course you are. What brings you here? I'm sure it's not just a polite visit."

"Oh no, you are right," she nodded and took something out of her purse. "It's an invitation."

"To what?" he took an envelope from her, excited as a little boy.

"A party. I wanted one, so I organised one."

"That sounds like you. I'll be there, of course. And now, tell me all about your life in past three years."

"Nothing changed," she sipped her champagne. It tasted horrible, like it always did. "Still making other people happy."

"Like you made me happy?" he was so amused, she had to swallow down her disgust.

"Exactly like that."

* * *

The time passes slowly, so she whiled it away with looking at every piece of furniture in Sarah's room. She was not surprised there were no signs of their birthplace, no paintings, no mementos, nothing. She wanted to forget, just like Milla, but from other reasons. Sarah missed it. Milla hated it. It basically looked like a hotel room, nothing was too personal, but not impersonal either. After all, she didn't spend a lot of her nights here.

"What the hell was that about?" Sarah stormed into the room looked unsure.

"What the hell was what?" she turned around to see her.

"You were talking like you are best friends and you just forgot to tell me!" she was nearly screaming right now. Milla shushed her, looking at the door with worries. "Don't fuck things up now."

"What is going on Milla?" she was whispering now, but was still angry and betrayed.

"Everything is fine. We share a common past."

"What kind of past?"

"Oh don't be jealous," she rolled her eyes. They had not much time and Sarah still chose to make a scene. "Yes, I was his mistress back in the days. I did him a favour and he let me go. He is not doing the same mistake again with you or anyone else. Good?"

Sarah looked at her blankly. "You are never going to stop stealing my men and getting me into trouble, are you?"

"Shut up. We need to take you and your man to the safe house. Pack just the most important belongings. You will stay there for nine days." And that was the end of discussion. She let Sarah pack her things and swear, she didn't really care. It has always been like this. The charming Sarah has always hated her for getting what she wanted first, for being more successful but in reality, every friendly gesture has always been just a trick to make Milla miserable or to use her. She envied her and Milla enjoyed it. They hated each other, but right now there was this unspoken peace between them, because Sarah needed help and Milla grew up to be not to selfish person she used to be.

"Listen to me carefully," she started, when Sarah was almost done packing. "Don't worry about me. I know you won't," she went to the window and looked at the garden. "I will get you out of the house and then I leave. A man will wait for you behind those rose bushes. There is a hole in the wall, you will escape and he, his name is Erik, will take you to the house. Your lover should be there already. That's all you need to know now, but be ready in nine days. Understood?"

"As you wish," her bitter sound of voice made Milla clench fists, but she bit her tongue and they moved.

It eventually went better than expected. She went to the "check point", where Erik left her an everything-is-going-well note.

She wished she wasn't so alone on this long way.

* * *

She came home in the middle of the night. The house was silent, so she took off her shoes and walked silently to her office to write some letters before she forgets what should be in them. It was possible, because she was so tired, she was afraid to blink. As a habit, she looked to the terrace, and she stopped. She could tell it was him, his silhouette visible in the moonlight. He didn't turn, when she stepped on a wooden floor, so she wasn't entirely sure, if he wasn't asleep. But he moved his hand to rest in on the table and she smiled. Could he wait for her to come back? But either way, he was deep in his thoughts and didn't hear her coming.

She bent over and hugged him from behind around his neck. He jerked a little, but then calmed down and rested his head against her cheek. She caressed his hair. Something told her he needed a bit of an attention right now.

"How did it go?" he asked in a low voice.

"Good," she whispered. "They should be safe right now."

"Good," he nodded. "I don't even know when you left."

"That was the point," she smiled.

"I know."

"Is something wrong Loki?" she let go of his hair and looked at half of his face. He looked broken again.

"No nothing. I'm just tired," he tried a half-smile, but she didn't believe it and sighed.

"Well, we should go to bed," she straightened up and sat on a table in front of him.

"I don't really want to dream right now Milla," he looked at her, like a boy who is afraid of nightmares. It was a horrible look she often saw in the mirror.

"Okay. Then don't," she agreed, although she was dead on her feet.

"What is that?" he frowned and looked at her face. He reached to her cheek.

"Nothing, my dear," she said quickly, but he was faster. A little wound stopped bleeding by now, but was still sensible. The bruise will decorate her face for a while, but it's nothing a good make-up can't hide.

"Did someone attack you?" his voice was rough. He stood up and turned her head to the light. It hurt when he touched it and she hissed quietly.

"It's nothing. I managed," she tried to push him away, but he was stronger and in a second, he hold her both wrists in one hand.

"What happened Milla?" he expected the truth.

"I was slow. They look worse, trust me," she needed him to let her go, so she tried a half smile. But it just looked like a grimace. His lips were a thin line now, so after a short staring contest, she gave up. "Fine. I was just two hours walk from here. I took a different way that I wanted originally and there were a couple of thieves. They attacked me, but I got away quite easily," she knew she didn't convince him. But he released her hands. "Okay, not entirely easy. I fought, and then I used some magic. One of them is badly injured and the other one is, let's say, scared for his life."

"I don't care," he cupped her face gently. "You shouldn't be there alone. Where was Erik?"

"I sent him another way."

"That was foolish Milla," he whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. And just like that, she started shaking, released all the stress from the last two days. It hadn't happed very often, but his care made her loose all her concentration. He took her into his arms like she weighed nothing and seated her on his lap. He held her and they didn't speak, till she calmed down.

"I should be taking care of you, you know. Not you comforting me," she murmured to his neck. He shivered.

"I need to repay you somehow, don' I?" he stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

"How are your ribs?"

"Almost healed, don't worry, my lady," he said quickly. This didn't matter, nothing mattered now.

"You know, we are having a party next week."

"Are we?" he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes. As a distraction. He will be here too," she nodded.

"And I thought it will be fun," he groaned.

"It will be. But not for me."

"It never is for hosts."

"That's true. But you will love it. My parties are always magnificent," she pulled away a bit to look into his eyes. "With endless champagne bottles, chocolate fountains, mountains of food and beautiful women."

"Sounds like home," he laughed.

"Yes, I hoped it would."

"I would tell you about asgardian celebrations, but you are nearly sleeping, my lady," he brushed her unwounded cheek.

"Will you take me to bed, my prince?" there was no point in lying. She really was exhausted.

"Choose your words carefully. There are rumours, aren't they?" he grinned when he stood up, with her in his arms.

"Oh, yes, there are. You heard some?" he nodded, but he didn't care. "Me too. But they don't matter. I actually thought you were going to say "I could take your words as an order.""

"Well, should I?" he raised an eyebrow, really interested in answer.

"No, my dear, we don't want those rumours to be true, do we?" she opened the door to her room.

He didn't answer. "Good night, my Milla," he slowly put her down and took her hand. He kissed the back of her palm again.

"Good night, my Loki."

* * *

"Emma? We have one big problem coming up!" Milla shouted from the other side of the house. It took Emma only ten seconds to be by her side, scared of what'll happen next, what it will mean for the rest of the stuff and what she has to do.

"Yes miss?"

"Oh God, this is going to end badly for at least one person today," she sounded resigned.

"What is, my lady?" Emma's eyes widened a little more again.

"Take everything sharp from every room, lock the unnecessary rooms, warn everyone and make me a strong coffee please," she paused and looked at Emma with a small smile. "Adam is coming."

Emma laughed. "Well, we really need to protect ourselves."

* * *

"What is going on?" Loki stepped out of his bedroom the moment the fuss in the room woke him up. His head hurt like hell and he regretted terribly his decision to drink everything he found that wasn't wine. He heard some screams and a possible crying, but his senses were too blurred to recognize what was what.

The amount of light blinded him for a few seconds, but nothing could prepare him for the picture that appeared in front of him. He had to blink a few more times to be sure it's not his imagination, but reality.

Milla was holding a baby in her arms, smiling at him and tickling him. Another woman was standing just next to them, talking about something that Milla didn't really listen to.

"Well look who finally got up," Milla looked up at him for a moment before grabbing the baby tighter around his waist. Big blue eyes looked at him shyly and with suspicion.

"And who is this one?" the woman looked at him too. He felt uncomfortable, so he moved to the table, where Emma was holding a lass of water for him. He slightly remembered her talking to him some moments before he went to sleep. He thanked her.

"This is Felix. One of my bests," Milla told her. "And Felix, this is Andrea, one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you," he politely kissed the back of her palm but he was more interested in his headache than people around.

"So remember to put him to sleep around two and then at eight, don't give him chocolate and don't let him run around naked, he loves that," Andrea reminded her and Milla was patiently nodding.

"Every man likes to run around naked," she smiled and spoke to the baby with a bit childish voice. "Don't they?"

"Well, wish you luck. I'll be back tomorrow or the day after that. Someone will let you know," she kissed Milla on a cheek and the baby on his head and headed to the door. Only when she was gone, Loki finally understood what has just happened.

"Adam, meet Loki, the first God in your life, the God of Mischief and the prince of Asgard. He belongs to me now," she said softly like everyone do when they are talking to children and with a smirk on her face while the baby, Adam, was still looking at him, but not shy anymore, curious.

"Hello little buddy," he tried to smile and shook his little hand a little. "So. What is going on?" he turned to Milla.

"I am babysitter today," she explained. "Adam, we need to change you, this posh clothes must be so uncomfortable," she put him on the couch and put some kind of rattle bag to his hands.

"Good," he said and sat to the chair. He silently watched her putting off and on tiny clothes with no problem.

"What are we going to do today love?" she spoke when she put him on the ground. Adam grasped her dress for stability and was looking around him. "Or should I take you for a tour around the house? You probably don't remember it, you haven't been here for months. I'm surprised you remember me and you aren't crying yet."

"I'm not surprised he remembers you," Loki spoke. He sound tired.

"You are an idiot," the cute tone in her voice was gone. He looked at her in surprise. "You shouldn't drink so much yesterday. Don't you think I don't know that? You look like hell now and I am angry. Yes, you are a prince and you have some privileges, but this is too much. You are still in my services," she slowly took the baby in her arms before he started demanding getting up. "You will suffer today, I can help you but I won't."

She left the room with a smile again while little Adam was pulling her hair with laugh.

* * *

They went to the city together. She bought him chocolate ice-cream and some flowers for herself. She really was angry with Loki, for not talking to her but instead taking the bottle. Yes, it was better than shouting and destroying lands as he would do if he didn't live with her. But he took care of her, he pretended and he got drunk. She was on the edge of blaming herself.

"I didn't know you are a mother," an old lady, a waitress in the coffee came to their table with ice-cream. "And who is a lucky father of this sunshine?"

"Oh, no," Milla laughed. "I am just taking care of him while my friend is out of town."

"That's a pity. It suits you," she smiled once more and then left.

"Well Adam," she took a spoon and gave him a chocolate chip. "The past is catching up. Maybe that drink wasn't that bad idea."

Adam reached for ice-cream and she forced herself forget again.

* * *

"May I?" Loki knocked on half-opened door. Milla didn't look at him, but nodded. She was holding Adam who still didn't want to sleep but was tired. He was silently crying and Milla looked a bit helpless.

"It was going so well, and now, he just won't sleep. I sang. I am rocking him for an hour. I don't know what else I should do. I guess I found my weak spot."

"Let me," he reached for him and waited till she made her mind. It didn't take long.

"Any magic and I will make you beg."

"Do you use those words on purpose?" he smirked.

"Yes," she sat in the chair. A year old baby looked so fragile in his hands, but he was gentle. He started walking around. She watched his every move, but Adam continued crying. "Why do you think you can calm him down?"

"I know I can. He is not the first baby I am holding," he said a bit louder. "But you have to shut up and let me do my magic."

So she did. He turned his back to her and started talking silently. "Once upon a time, very long time ago, there was a boy, trusting and innocent, loved by his family and admired by his brother. And he was happy there, for a moment." He started walking slowly, ignoring silent whimper. He was patient, his voice calming, the one thing she could not do now. "His father, the bravest and wisest person in the universe thought him and his brother everything he knew a good king has to know. But Thor, the firstborn son was blinded by glorious battle stories, ignoring the important knowledge. So they played, pretended they are this great soldiers stories are told about for centuries and they learned how to fight. But the childhood had to end sooner or later and in their case it was the day their father decided which prince should be the new king. Thor, as a firstborn and brave, confident and caring, a true Asgardian became a crown prince. And the other brother understood what he was missing all these years. A little bit of attention and a little less of shadow of the great brother."

Adam finally became silent and yawned. He clenched Loki's shirt. Loki smiled for a second and Milla leaned against the chair, waiting for more. "So he became blinded by envy. He has made bad decisions he doesn't regret because they have made him who he is. He discovered he was lied to all these years and that he was not the person he thought he was. He was raised to loathe the species he is part of, pushed to do desperate decisions. Destroy all enemies, become a king and make everything all right. Thor was banished, father was sleeping and he was finally free to do the right thing for Asgard." Adam was falling asleep finally. Loki continued walking and talking.

"With his mother's permission he became a king. And then, his brother returned, and he was not the same anymore. Softened, weak, full of love for a human, protecting the species he once wanted to destroy too." He hissed. "So they fought, and Thor made another desperate decision, to destroy Bifrost. They almost fell, but their father caught Thor and he caught me. But I let go."

He took a deep breath and looked to the window, to the sky, as he was looking for his home. "Because there was a disappointment in his eyes. He wouldn't forgive me, so I let go," he gently put the baby in his crib and was looking at him for a moment. He was thinking. "Don't let anyone destroy you my friend. Broken people are dangerous, because they know they can survive."

They closed the door behind them and moved to the dining table without looking at each other. A box of chocolate cookies appeared on a table but neither of then took one. She sat down and he was leaning against the table. She was sure it took him a lot of courage to tell this, to actually say those words out loud and he needed a second to process. She knew it was also an apology for his behaviour last night and she could not be angry with him anymore. He was trying hard not to sound broken, but he just lost it with the last words. Now they both knew each other's stories, they let each other little more in their lives just in those three short weeks. How did that happened?

"Thanks. I'm not good at calming children down," she said quietly.

"But you get along with them," he replied, still not completely present.

"Yes, I have one of those faces," she nodded.

"It suites you."

"You are the second one who has told me this today," she smiled a little.

"Well it must be true then," he turned to her. "Now you know why I came here. I don't know..."

"Don't," she cut him off, shaking her head. "You don't need to talk about this, I know you don't want to."

"You were curious," his frown was gone.

"Yes, but I'm not forcing you..."

"I need you to know," he said and that made her stop talking instantly. "I'm telling you. Now you know why I had to go. That was the only information you have been interested in since I came."

"You are right. You looked horrible that night," she smiled. It seemed to her like it was ages ago, she felt like he was here for at least half of her life. And she remembered how nervous she was that night, how scared of and for him she was. Those doubts in his face were long gone, replaced with warm smiles and playful looks through streets and rooms. So much has changed.

"I did," he smiled too and sat in front of her.

"Have you regretted your vulnerability during that night?" she asked.

"Not yet," he took one cookie and let two glasses of milk appear too. Magic could be so convenient sometimes. She laughed.

"Well, let's make sure it will stay like that."

"Does your family know you are alive?" she asked in whisper.

"No. I believe they think I'm dead."

They ate in silence, she was waiting for any sign of awoken Adam and he looking back on every day he has spent here. Yesterday was actually the first bad one and he felt...guilty somehow for letting her down. He owed her for creating a safe life for him here after all. And her presence, those small talks they were having when she had time made him forget the past for a second. And then, she left for two days and the dark thoughts didn't wait for long. After, she came with that bruise and he lost control. Completely and desperately out of control, that's what he was.

"How is your cheek?" he asked.

"Good. Make-up works." she touched her wound. It didn't hurt much.

"You scared me there, you know. Don't do that," he said intimidated.

"I'm sorry, my prince," she smiled. It was all right. Everything was all right again.

"Have you ever considered having children?" he asked all of a sudden. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yes, actually, with Arthur," she said a little puzzled. "But we said it will wait, that we had more important needs right now. But then, you know the rest," she shrugged. Yes, he knew the rest. "Why are you asking?"

"I told you, it suits you." he smiled.

"It suited you too, you know," she smiled back. "I never imagined you would be this good with children."

He looked at her, ready to say something, when a cry broke the silence. Something upset little boy and she was on her feet in a second. The charm of the moment was gone and he smirked. He can't be actually thinking about babies.


	4. IV

**Hi again :) I have another chapter for you! It is longer than previous ones, I just could not stop. I had a gread fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

IV

As a prince, Loki had never been interested nor involved into organising a party. The only thing that concerned him was what girl he should be spending time with later so he would make both, him and his parents satisfied. It was no secret that Thor and Loki were, according to Odin and Frigga, to be married in the near future. Although neither of them agreed with the choices their parent were making for them, but they pretended. They acted the best they could just for the peace in the realm and also for fun. And they had been having a lot of fun. Until everything went wrong. Thor fell in love with a mortal. Loki forgot the number of women who tried to catch his attention. Sadly, it was a victory, if he remembered her name. That was another difference between the true and adopted son.

That is why he was relieved when Milla asked nothing from him.

Three days before the party night, dozens of strangers walked into Milla's house. They all looked like a high-class, that kind of people who he never liked, but tolerated. They had always been the same: talked in weird accent and only with each other, they wore the most luxurious clothes and jewellery, had the most ridiculous haircuts and colours of hair and make-up. These people were always around him, brought him up and he was thankful he was nothing like them. These particular ones were dressed all in white, their accessories and hair were black, no other colours. But Milla seemed to like them. She seemed to like everything about this hectic days.

She was yelling instructions a lot, but in a split second, she was smiling again. Or she could be reading some notes from the high-class and Emma could talk to her, but she wasn't listening to her. Emma never got her answer and she looked like she was pleased with herself. Everyone were running around Milla and asking even small little annoying questions but she wasn't bothered. She always smiled and answered with that sweet motherly tone, or simply nodded or shook her head. He was shocked to see how calm she is. He saw his mother organising hundreds of parties and she always looked older and little stress lines appeared under her eyes. But no, Milla looked perfectly calm.

Then, on the second day, he cracked the puzzle. He got bored of no attention, but he didn't want to do something mischievous that could ruin the preparation. He had no idea why, maybe he was just too looking forward for this. So he helped Emma with some heavy boxes she was moving to the terrace.

"What are these?" he asked. She was struggling but for a God, the boxes were not heavy at all. He took two at once.

"Chandeliers. Please, be careful, Milla will kill me if something goes wrong," there was a bit of concern in her voice. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Kill you? She looks like she would just laugh and send someone for more."

"Yes, she does. To you maybe. Try listen to her words more carefully. Watch out!" she screamed when it looked like one of the boxes is falling. He caught it and had to smile at Emma's desperate face.

So he took her advice. He was trying to look like he was bored and was looking at improvement in reconstructing rooms and decoration sketches. She wasn't noticing him, always lost in the work. And he heard a lot of Milla's replies that made him chuckle.

"Milla, where should I put these paintings?"

"Sweetie, you looked cleverer when I hired you. Do you see these walls?"

"Milla, what do you think of purple on the tables? I am thinking about some lavender table cloths and maybe flowers could match..."

"If you put that colour on those tables, I will torture your grandchildren's grandchildren."

"Milla? The food you ordered may not..."

"Don't continue or I will have to shout at you and I don't need people to cry here. Fix it."

"It looks too much midgardian."

"I can make it look like Hellheim. Don't make me chose."

"But that music will be boring, I know a good a little funkier band."

"Great! And I know a good, a little funkier place to spend your miserable life and it's called shut your stupid mouth or I will personally rip your tongue off." she then turned on her heels and walked to another table full with designs of flowers, and Loki badly pretending his interest. He was almost laughing. "Having fun?"

"An incredible woman, that is what you are."

"Well thank you. It looks like you are the only one doing the right thing here," a bright smile spread around her face.

"And that is, may I ask?"

"You use the right words," she winked at him before looking around again a searching for everything that could go wrong right now. "I will save you from boredom, if you promise to stop making me blush and smile. I need the dangerous look for them to work."

"You enjoy being the Queen of Fear, don't you?" He faced her. She looked a lot more casual that usual, with her chocolate brown hair in a pony tail that brought all attention to her big sparkling dark eyes. A tight white blouse and loose blue skirt that reached the ground. She wasn't wearing high heels, and now she was reaching just Loki's chin. She even had a pair of glasses in her hand that she mainly used for nervous chewing, but it still gave her the strict look she was hoping for.

"Oh God, yes," she breathed. She looked beautiful.

"I promise. Now give me my treat."

"Go to a post office for some boxes for me. Don't open it. It's my dress and shoes and I will have to hunt you down if you see them before me."

"Well, we don't want to risk that," he could not look away from her. She was chewing the frame of the glasses again, not paying attention anymore.

"Milla? How many candles do we need?" some young boy came to them and that was the end of conversation. Loki sighed. He was hoping for some more verbal games.

"Hundreds. Count it. And if any of those chandeliers break, I will be forces to break your limbs, so be careful, honey."

They were both smiling wildly when they went their separate ways.

* * *

That night, when designers finally left, everyone who was going to be on the party sat or stood in half-completed living room. Milla sat on the floor with some more papers around her. They weren't pictures anymore; she was focusing on a narrow writing that looked really old. Loki doubted it was related to the event.

"We all know why we are sitting here, don't we?" she started with a little sleepy voice. Those were really hard two days for her. She hardly slept, her mind filled with every unimportant detail that makes the evening memorable. She had a lot of people helping her, and even though she was a bitch to them sometimes, she was really thankful for everything they were doing. She managed to find all the furniture, combine all the colours, place everything to the right spot, find the right amount of food that tasted like it was cooked in heaven and insure the right orchestra the guests will enjoy. But they put every piece together and it looked magical now, without candles lit and empty tables. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was sure the hard work everyone put into the night will pay off.

"To say something nice?" one of the guards asked.

"No," Milla laughed. "That will come later. Now, I need you to know your roles tomorrow. Questions?" she looked up from the papers.

"Why do we even have a party?" one of the cooks asked.

"Good one, Molly. I want to have fun for a change. And, of course, there is another business connected to this party but I will not discuss that with you." she answered. The girl nodded, apparently happy with this answer.

"So, your roles. Waitresses and waiters, I would like to ask you of one thing," she looked at the part of young people on the right. "Wear a uniform you will find here tomorrow and make sure everyone always has a champagne. Offer them food, ask if they don't want some other drink, just take care of them like they are not capable of their own care. Our guests will be very, very rich people, spoiled bastards and also, mostly my very good friends," she smirked and a few people laughed. Everyone knew how much she hated those people, except themselves. "And one more thing. Don't be offended by their behaviour. They will be a pain in the arse, but they will suffer the day after tomorrow, trust me." Most of the people she was talking to nodded. They were mostly professionals, of course they will handle it.

"Moving on," she leaned against new curtains behind her. Deep, lustful red. She was proud of them. "Guards."

"This is the fun part." another man said. She silenced him with one look. A few of the men exchanged amused looks.

"I need to divide you to two groups. Those, who were present at the party last time will keep the watch at the property and at the entrance checking the invitations and if everyone is unarmed. The rest," she looked directly at Loki. "should prepare some posh clothes and their spy skills."

"But only till midnight," the guard who spoke before made a few quick steps to Milla, got her to her feet with one easy pull and made a few dance moves to no music. A few people laughed, including Milla.

"Johnatan, I should remember not to invite you to parties anymore," she freed herself. "You at the entrance and hands off the beautiful women."

"That's a pity. It was pretty wild last time," he sounded a little sad, but the smirk on his face gave him away. He was not a good actor.

"Yes. My birthday. That is not relevant." she waved him off with her hand. "So, that is everything I wanted. Now go and have some beauty sleep, you will need a big pile of energy tomorrow. Any questions?"

"What happened last time?" Loki asked what half of the room was afraid to. That direct look again. It almost made him quiver.

"Well Felix, if you need to know," she licked her lips. "We woke drunk and in weird beds and other places."

"Oh really?" he smiled in surprise. She was not blushing. She enjoyed that memory. "That does sound like fun."

* * *

His magic was finally working perfectly again and he wanted to try it somewhere. It was the big day, everyone was rushing somewhere and was nervous and worried at the same time. A perfect combination for some pranks. He just hoped Milla won't have time to scream at him, he really wasn't in a mood to argue today. He was looking forward to the dance tonight.

So he stood in the corner of the completely changed living room. Everything was nearly done, the only thing missing was the actual party. All that made the room feeling like home disappeared - the lovely golden curtains were replaced by deep red ones, the white wall was now golden, the chandeliers golden as well, the paintings were gone replaces by various plants and candles that together create some beautiful light images. The floor was now just shiny dark wood. A few armchairs took place of the sofas. Almost everyone was now in dining room that is separated from living room by one low stair. They were preparing round tables for seven people each, putting clothing, flowers, plates, glasses, candles on the table.

And he was thinking, what he should do. Fill every glass with a snake? Put a dead bird on every plate? Or freak them out by something worse, bees flying from vases? Or change colour of everything and watch them panic. And when they finally lose hope and call Milla, he will change everything back. Yes, that should make him entertained for some time.

The white table clothing was black, the red roses were pink, the candles were blue, the candlesticks were purple as well as the plates, the chairs changed from golden to pure yellow and everything in just a blink of an eye. The colours didn't mach at all. Everyone froze and were looking at his creation with their mouth open, utterly confused. A smirk appeared on his face.

"What the hell?" someone said almost whispering. There was pure panic in everyone's eyes. A few started to look around, even walking around the tables, lifting things to find out what happened. They were completely hopeless. Loki started giggling when someone took a plate and started to wipe it, just to get the colour away.

"How did this happen?"

"What should we do?" the quiet whispers slowly changed into desperate half-screams.

"Do we have any more of anything, just to make it right?" someone asked with walking towards now empty boxes. They were completely frustrated by now.

"I am going for Milla. God help us," Emma announced in low voice, with her head low and eyes closed. Loki could not wait for her to storm in and see the catastrophe just for a split second before it changes to normal.

Everyone was waiting, still trying to figure out what happened. Some people were guessing what Milla will do. They bet if she will cry. And somehow, that thought disturbed his moment of entertainment. He never wanted to see her cry again, especially not for a foolish reason as organising a party is. Every one of her tears made him want to kill everyone who could cause her pain. He never explored the reasons behind this feeling, he just accepted it. Just like he accepted the urge to touch her every time she looked at him. Or the want of harming himself again just to feel her caring hands on him again.

A steps from the staircase interrupted his thoughts and he grinned again. This will be fun. Emma walked first, and Milla in her informal clothes followed with worries and a beginning of rage on her face. Her eyes found the dining room just before she stepped from the last stair and she gasped. But when her hand flew to her head, everything changed to normal. That was the split second the astonishment on everyone's face returned and all eyes turned to Milla again.

"How did you do that?" a man that bet she would cry asked. Milla made a few steps forward, disbelief in her eyes too.

"Just a magic trick," she replied quietly. "Just a little magic trick." With that sentence, her face lightened up with a realisation. She laughed wildly, leaving every one more confused than before. She didn't care and neither did Loki. The sound of her laugh made him feel better, especially when he was the one to put the smile on her face. He smiled, satisfied with the results of his little mischief.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Just continue, it looks amazing," she managed to say between laughs. Afterwards, she turned on her heels to meet Loki's gaze. She walked directly to him, wide smile never leaving her face. "You got some nerve, don't you Loki."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he made sure he sounded innocent enough to convince others.

"I am sure you don't. You almost killed those people with shock, you fool!" she sounded amused, so he just smiled again when she punched him in the arm. "That was risky." Somehow he was feeling like a young boy making fun of everything with his friends again and didn't care about any risk. His emerald eyes were glowing with joy.

"I was bored," he shrugged.

"Of course you were, my little prince," she shook her head. "Then come, I have a surprise for you," she nodded to the stairs.

She led him into her room. He had never been there, never even seen a part of it. It was just as big as his one. The big, wooden bed placed in the centre of the only painted, dark green colour caught his attention. Then he noticed the same large windows as everywhere else, silver curtains, a big golden framed mirror, a few wooden closets and golden chairs with a small coffee table in the centre of them. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the place before walking to her. She was standing near one of the chairs, holding a hanger with some clothes with a cover on.

"I want you to wear this tonight. Well, just if you like it, of course."

"You got me new clothes?" he raised his eyebrows, taking the hanger from her hands. He was about to go in his guard uniform, just as everybody else. "Everyone will envy my benefits tonight," he smirked and she nodded, full of expectation if he will like the clothes.

"Look," she pointed at the present. He put it on a chair, unzipping the cover and revealing clothes he would wear at any party anytime anywhere. They were in his favourite colours - the trousers were deep black, the shirt white with dark green west and another black suit. It was midgardian fashion but again, everyone will be wearing this. She handed him a little opened case with cufflinks inside them and a black tie. "The tie is optional, but I personally like men without it more. It's up to you. I hope you like it," she said quietly, unsure.

"I love it. Thank you," he took her hand without a hesitation and kissed her knuckles.

"Great. Perfect. Now go," she requested and pushed him from her room again. She was blushing. "The lady needs to look pretty tonight."

"You will look lovely," he said with confidence before leaving the room and looking at her till she closed the door.

* * *

Everything was in place. The candles were lit, soft jazz music was playing and rooms were slowly filling with people in all kinds of designer clothes. The staff was everywhere offering champagne or seating guests down to their tables, just as Milla wanted it. The only thing missing was the host, greeting her friends.

Loki stood in the corner of the room, right next to the fireplace. He was slowly sipping his glass of champagne, observing people around and occasionally wink at some young ladies who were looking at him for some time, or say hello back to people he will never see again. Other guards were walking around in the same tuxedos, talking to each other every now and then. But it looked like they are having fun anyway; flirting with rich people and waiting for late night to make their move. Loki couldn't help himself but laugh at their low goals.

He looked to the stairs again.

"What a handsome guy we have here," Emma walked to him, smiling and scanning him from head to toe. He raised both eyebrows with shock. He almost didn't recognize her with her hair in a pony tail and smoky eyes make-up. She was wearing long black dress without sleeves, decorated with simple glitters around her waist.

"Looks like someone has a night off," without hesitation, he bowed a little. Emma blushed and made a curtsey.

"You are not the only one with privileges." She stood right beside him. "You shouldn't stand here alone. Those women are hunting for men like you," she took a champagne too and looked at him.

He smirked. "What if it is the exact thing I want?"

"I don't know, do you?" she rolled her eyes just as a young lady was passing by and winking at Loki.

"I am not even trying, I promise," he laughed. Emma was one of the few employees Loki could talk to without obvious annoyance on his side. She was genuine and innocent young girl, she never acted, took people just as they were. The kind of pure heart he missed in Asgard.

"You fit here well. Spoiled, aren't you?" she wasn't waiting for the answer and he knew it. Almost everyone was seated by then, no one coming anymore. He looked at the clock and then to the stairs again. He was fidgeting without even realising it. Emma chuckled.

"What?" he turned to her.

"You. Don't worry, she always takes her time," she reached for his hand and squeezed it for comfort. He smiled.

"I know she will be beautiful," there was no point in lying now. "We should go to the table now."

"Yes," she nodded. Loki offered her a hand and she blushed again. They said hello to other five people, all employees who had a night off.

Exactly ten minutes after, the music stopped and all heads turned around to the stairs. Soon, the only noise in the room were heels slowly tapping down the staircase. She walked slowly, enjoying every second of this attention. Loki suddenly understood why Emma said she takes her time.

She looked like a queen. Long brown curls were falling down her back, a mysterious smile on her face. She was glowing in her golden dress thanks to all different types of light. A thin belt showed her curves perfectly. Almost invisible necklace in shape of teardrop and matching earrings did not steal attention from her beautiful fierce eyes.

Loki realised how dark the room was until she walked in.

"Welcome, my friends," she said loudly when she waltzed in the centre of the room. A short applause came next. "I was never good at speeches, so I will be fast. Thank you all for coming, and I hope you will have a wonderful evening you will remember tomorrow." She took a pause to wink at some man, with everyone else laughing at some kind of personal joke. "And remember - what happens here, stays here. Enjoy," she smiled widely and another round of applause followed. A man in old suite, obviously her good friend rushed to her side to escort her to her table.

The dinner was rather annoying part of the evening. The conversation had not stopped for even a minute, but Loki could not focus for more that a few seconds. His eyes always wandered to Milla. She, on the other hand, looked like she had the time of her life. She was either laughing or at least smiling at everyone who spoke to her. She hadn't looked at him once and after a while, he felt left out. Of course, he understood how important this was for her. Saving that girl's life and spending some time with people she hadn't seen for some time has some more meaning than his jealousy. But God, he just could not help himself. He needed some entertainment.

"Tell me about these people," he leaned to Emma at the dessert.

"Now?" she asked with her mouth full of delicious chocolate cake. A guard on her other side, Johnatan laughed. Somehow, he persuaded Milla to let him go to the party. He didn't want to tell how, all he did was smiling, but Loki heard his thoughts when he started being bored of chatting about meaningless drunk topics. He begged her till she started to get tired of him and agreed.

"I'll tell you," Johnatan spoke looking around. "See that woman over there?" he nodded to blond-haired woman sitting at the table right next to them. "She used to be a whore. But some wealthy friend of Milla married her. Such a waste," he shook his head sadly. Emma punched him and hissed some swear words. Loki smiled, it was unnatural hearing her using that kind of language.

"Let me tell you more important information, not only the dirt Johnatan knows," Emma looked around as well. "That," she pointed at the man who had just got up to smoke. "is a well-known writer whose name I can't remember. Milla was one of his first fans and he always remember the loyal readers." Her eyes searched some more. "That one there, lady Arianna, the daughter of the most expensive pharmacist in the city. Guess who he has the ingredients from," she grinned.

"Oh, lovely girl, she flirted with me the last time she was here," another guard, Jon, sighed.

"She flirted with everyone, honey," Johnatan kindly patted his shoulder. They both smirked.

"Well, another funny guy," she looked at the man that was speaking to Milla earlier. "Lord Micah, he owns half of the city. Nobody knows where he got his money, one day, he just appeared."

"And who is that?" Loki nodded to the man that took Milla to her table. Emma smiled.

"Undoubtedly the most honourable man in the city. He was the first loyal friend Milla found when she came to this city. Nothing special. But this one," Emma lowered her voice when a man passed their table. "is Christopher Malion, one of the richest people in this realm. He lives far away, but never reject an invitation from Milla. All I know is that he is a merchant and they share a past, but Milla never told me what kind of it. I guess she is ashamed of it."

"No, not ashamed," Johnatan interrupted. "He is one of her big secrets. But to be honest, that man is creepy." All of them watched him leaning down to Milla and kissing her on her cheek. She looked happy to see him. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"You know, half of these women and part of men here are paid dates. People with this much power or money cannot afford public relationships." Emma got his attention again. She looked at him with an unhappy frown. "It is a sad life really."

Christopher took her by the hand and led to dance. Some slow song was playing and he held her too close to him. But she looked like she didn't mind. She was looking him in the eyes, one corner of her lips higher than the other, he obviously satisfied with his hand lower than it should be.

"I decided I don't like him," he murmured as more and more people stood up to dance.

"I can see why," Emma smiled. For a few seconds, he watched them, until his eyes started burning and blood in his veins boiling. He needed distraction.

"May I ask for a dance, lovely lady?" he looked at Emma with a small bow. Her cheeks reddened again as she nodded.

He danced, first with Emma, then with some young beautiful girl who turned out to be a powerful judge. Afterwards, he drank with guards, and danced to some faster rhythm with another few ladies. But his eyes were always looking for one specific woman.

When evening changed to night, he took his glass of wine and went to less crowded area, by the fireplace again. He watched rich people talking, fake laugher, flirt with no results or with more that they hoped so, he saw lovers dance and new friendships create. Men and women drank and asked for more and more glasses from champagne to whiskey.

The last celebration he had been to was the coronation of his brother. But that did not end well and it was his fault. He watched his brother fail and he should be feeling happy with the result, but he wasn't. He was still king to-be. He reached nothing. And from that point, everything went downhill. He kept fighting for his right, for Asgard to have a true, wise king, not a childish fool longing for battles and blood. Only if he had thought of that one detail, if he hadn't underestimate lady Sif and the warriors three, then maybe he would be sitting at the throne now, ruling the world he loves and he would never set a foot to this realm, he would not stand here and watch dull people getting drunk and...

"I was looking for you, my dear," a voice behind his back stopped his thoughts. He turned around only to feel overwhelmed by her once again. He bowed to her, looking for words to describe her beauty. "Having fun?"

"I do now," he stepped a bit closer to her. She looked tensed from this close.

"I'm glad," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I am stressing about the whole evening and Sarah. I am this close to run away," she looked to the entrance door.

"Then maybe I will make you feel better. Would you mind a dance?" he put his glass on the nearest table and waited for her answer. She smiled and nodded. The song was a little faster than their steps, but neither of them cared.

"You look gorgeous. I found myself jealous of those women who danced with you."

"That is ridiculous. You are far more beautiful that any of them," he said softly and spun her. She was smiling more when she faced him again.

"Thank you, my love," she whispered. His touch was a lot gentler and comfortable than any of those she experienced tonight. Many of those man were so proud of dancing with her, they held her like little boys hold their teddy bears during storms. Tight, tensed dances. Or their hands wandered when they should not. She was sick of those so much but all she could do was smile. "Oh I could dance with you all night."

"Then do," he said simply. She called him love. No one has ever called him love. It was so easy to forget the world with her in his arms, too easy. So easy he simply forgot how dangerous it could be. He will be thinking about this later.

"I can't. And you know that," she smiled again, but not at him, but at some older couple right next to them. "Don't tempt me."

"I couldn't care less about everyone else, my lady."

"You speak as a true prince," she chuckled.

"I am. And I won't let you go until you ask me otherwise," he was speaking quietly, his thumb brushing her back until her muscles relaxed again.

"You know I can't do that," she smiled. And there it was again, the want of kissing him so softly he would doubt it happened. She exhaled slowly.

"Good," he smiled, satisfied with the answer. "It is a magnificent party then."

"Oh stop it, my prince, or I will start to think you like it here," she laughed quietly.

"Maybe I do," he looked somewhere behind her.

"Do you?" her index finger on his cheek made him fix his eyes on her again.

"Well, I can't deny that you make me forget what I want to remember," he murmured. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the song, but they never looked away from each others eyes either. It was one of those rare comfortable silences, there was no need of filling the gaps with meaningless or polite conversations like with every man before him. She hated when the song ended and people started clapping. And she hated when she sensed a presence of someone else behind her back and Loki's eyes assured her she is right. Milla closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting Loki go and turning around with a very believable faked smile.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Christopher?" she put a hand on his forearm and stepped closer to him. Loki clenched his fists before putting them behind his back and masked his face with false interest.

"Yes, my lady. And who is this young man," he studied Loki's face with very unpleasant eyes. Milla smiled and introduced them.

"Felix is my dear guest and occasional guard. Not your competition," she winked at him and they both laughed. Loki fought the need to punch that man in the face really hard.

"Nice to meet you, I must say I heard about you tonight," he said as politely as he was taught in Asgard.

"Really? Something bad?"

"Nothing specific. Just that you are a powerful man here."

"Whoever told you that is right," the man was proud beyond saving, a great actor as well. Loki saw Milla rolling her eyes and he almost grinned.

"You wanted something of me, Christopher?" she intruded the little talk of them.

"Oh yes," he laughed at himself. "It looks like I'm aging. I wanted to steal you from Felix here, to have some more privacy."

"Let's go then," she nodded and mouthed a word sorry as he led her to the terrace.

Loki hated that man and wanted him to suffer.

* * *

"Those gardens are as beautiful as ever, darling."

"Thank you, I love them as well," she stood at the handrail when he approached with two glasses of champagne. She gladly took one.

"To an extraordinary party and your beauty," he spoke in low voice while looking her in the eyes.

"I would gladly drink to that," she smiled before tasting her favourite drink.

The man in front of her was the last person ever she wanted to spend some time with. He was a greasy, perverse and overconfident and she hated the memories she always recalled while being in his presence. Milla hated the part of her life she spent under his roof. There were times when she was too close to killing him for doing all those horrible things, but she didn't. Because he was a powerful man and maybe, just maybe, there would be a day she would need him. And now, she needed him to be at this party having fun and getting drunk if she wanted her long lost friend to be safe. And she was a lot better actor than he knew and that was her biggest advantage. She would do anything for her plan to succeed.

Yet she prayed she won't have to use plan B.

"Remember all those days we spent in my gardens?" he continued.

"I remember spending time alone there, because you were always too busy for me," she replied calmly.

"Don't be like that, I didn't have time for anyone back then. However, today I do. But perhaps it is too selfish to ask you to come back?"

"Yes, it is," she smirked and turned around to see the light of the moon. Full moon. Great. "I have a beautiful life now."

"You didn't like your life with me?" he mocked her.

No. "Of course I did," she waved him off with her hand.

"But you left anyway."

"Yes and I would again. It just didn't suite me."

"Perhaps you started a trend. Another girl left my house a few days back."

Milla tensed, a shiver running through her spine. She was sure he won't talk about this, not with her, not here, not ever.

"Really? Why?" fortunately, her voice sounded surprised.

"Oh my dear I think you know why," there was a bit of amusement in his voice that made her turn back to him. His eyes were fierce, wide opened, half-mad smile on his lips. Her muscles tensed again and her mind started panicking a little.

"I don't know what you are talking about," still smiling, she took another sip of wine. He knew.

"Yes you know," playful tone was gone. His eyes narrowed. "That little pregnant whore, Sarah? I know she visited you when we were in the city. I know you helped her escape. And I know where she is hiding. You are a clever girl Milla, but I've got cleverer since you left."

And with that words, all hell broke loose.

* * *

_I hope you are still trying to break into my mind, because if you are not, I am going to die._

The glass he was holding was still falling as he moved quickly as he could to the terrace. His heart was beating a lot faster, all his senses sharpened and ready to act.

_He must not see you._

He stayed in the shadows while Milla was showing him what happened just a few seconds ago. She looked terrified, but she shook his head as soon as she saw him. He didn't want to obey, he wanted to throw that man to the wall. But he didn't. Milla must have a plan if she let him into her mind, for the first time since they met. He was trying to read her minds every minute of every day, but she built her walls as high as he did. But now, he felt her panic. And all he could do was watch.

"I know Sarah, yes, but I still don't know what you mean," she was trying to get some time. Dozens of possible endings of this situation flew through her head and he disliked most of them. Especially the ones where she ends dead or harmed.

"You are not an exclusive whore anymore, are you?" he took a step back, his eyes never leaving her face. "You have grown, and now you are helping people by doing all kinds of things, right?"

She was quiet. He knew all. Christopher walked in small semicircles like a predator around his victim.

Loki wanted to cut his throat.

"I realised you know magic before you escaped me, but it was too late, wasn't it. You saved my life and I had to let you go. But I am not making the same mistake again. I have found my own sources of magic, you know?"

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I want nothing my dear. Both of you will pay for what you did." He looked at watch on his wrist and smiled happily. "Well I guess your little slut friend had already paid."

"What did you do?" her eyes widened in fear and she took a step closer to him. No, that can't be. How would he find her? How the fuck is this even happening?

"I have spies everywhere my dear. They tracked the whore down and now..." he sighed. "I am sorry for your loss."

_No. Please no._

She looked at him numb for seconds that lasted eternity. Her eyes reddened. Her lips parted and the glass in her hand fell to the floor to shatter into pieces.

"You killed...?"

"Her, the unborn and the man."

Loki felt her wall building again, so fast, as she changed her eyes. He did not feel her emotions anymore nor he knew what she was thinking. But he saw. She was angry. Mad. Furious. She had nothing to loose now. But she still made him believe she is broken by the news, especially with one tear slowly streaming down her face.

"Why?" her voice broke.

"Oh my child, don't worry. You are next. Did you enjoy the champagne?" he had a mad smile on his face. Loki gasped in surprise, but Milla didn't even move.

"You poisoned me."

Loki stepped out of shadows ready to kill him on the spot. She can't die, she won't die, not when he is around. He was already holding a knife in his hand, slowly raising his hand, when another one touched his shoulder. He quickly turned around only to see Emma's disapproving face. She took his other arm and held him tight. Yes, he would easily escape her grip, but he was too confused to move.

"What are you doing? She is going to die if I don't kill him!" he hissed angrily.

"She is already poisoned. Let her at least get the information. Trust me," she didn't release him and she was right, he would fly to that man and kill him if she did.

"I can't watch her die," he spat but she wasn't looking at him anymore. He forced himself to watch Milla again, still holding the knife.

"She doesn't want to you to be involved," Emma whispered. He forced himself to watch Milla again, still holding the knife. For some odd reason, she was right.

"Yes. And no one will ever know. What a genius I am." Christopher said. With those words, a few other man and women entered the terrace with their hands covering their mouths. The breaking glass is always a good way to get attention. Her guards wanted to get him, but she stopped them with a look. Nobody knew what was happening.

"You won't get away with this," she sounded a bit scared but her eyes were different. Loki was confused by her performance. For a second, he let his walls down too. How convenient.

_Enjoying the drama? Some of us would love to kill him already._

"They won't. I have my ways." He was so proud of his plan. So certain of himself, so vulnerable. He didn't even care about the audience.

There was quiet for a while. "Then I guess I am dying," she whispered.

And in that second, Loki's vision blurred again. Emma froze too.

"Yes, you are. And you should be thanking me! You won't feel anything. The others would make your last minutes horrible."

Milla's heart skipped a beat. "The others?"

"You can't possibly think I am the only one you have pissed off. But I have been blessed with this golden opportunity," he laughed at his own joke.

"Who?"

"You don't really think I would tell you."

Her lips shifted into a thin line and she stepped closer again. She finally looked at her favourite guard and it almost broke her heart when she saw how terrified he looked. He somehow forgot to cover his emotions. Emma was holding him and she was glad, otherwise he would kill the man in front of her, she knew that. And that look made her even angrier. Christopher made everyone think she will die. Made Loki think he will lose her and for some reason, it made him suffer. And that was the last drop.

_Create an illusion of me, my love. And make me a fucking queen of anger. _

"Clever plan. Very clever," she admitted, her face changing into a pure rage, her eyes burning with passion, a smile of revenge on her lips. "But every plan you have ever created had one little mistake."

Loki had no time to think, he just did what she asked and hoped it will be over. That she found some way out of this and that it will not involve her corpse.

"Did it?" Christopher raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Afterwards, he heard heels taping behind his back, but he was not fast enough to turn around. All blood disappeared from his face.

She put one hand on his forehead and one on his chin. Milla in front of him vanished. The true one put her mouth right next to his ear and whispered. "I didn't drink."

With that, she broke his neck with one single movement. Some ladies screamed, one fainted and men gasped. Loki could not tear his eyes of her. She was standing there, looking right to his eyes, a corpse lying at her feet. It's over. Anger faded and tears slowly filled her eyes. Everyone on the party was now silence.

"Clean this mess," she said roughly, stepped over the body and started walking back to the house; head high, without a single look at the man who threatened her a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Milla open the door," he knocked hard a few second after she shut them. He heard something smashing right before he burst the door open. She was at her desk, throwing everything on it to the ground. She didn't stop when he entered the room.

"Stop," he demanded in his godly tone hoping it will work. She turned around.

"Get out." She said with the same amount of anger as a moment before.

"No. Calm down," he stepped further into the room. She threw a vase to the wall.

"I have just KILLED a man. I will not calm down," she was almost yelling.

"You are dying!" he shouted to get her attention. Thankfully it worked and she stopped moving for a while.

"No. I didn't drink," she was trying to be calm, but failed miserably.

"You showed me your memories, you drank the champagne he gave you."

"No," she repeated. "Think what you saw. Just fucking think!" she screamed and breaking everything around her again.

He stood there, watching her, thinking. He saw her drinking and then letting the glass fall down. She took the glass from his hands. He said a toast and they drank, she was thinking about the good taste. It was confusing.

And then, the moment he gave up, he saw it. The man was saying the toast. His eyes busy looking in hers. She let his glass disappear and created a new one out of thin air.

A very, very heavy rock fell of his heart. She will live. She is not dying. He won't be alone again. He wanted to smile, to spin her in the air, but she would have injured him as well, but God, she was clever.

"I killed him!" she said again with a little less volume.

"I know and I am sorry. You should let me do it," he watched her breaking a mirror before walking to window and looking down at the people still standing around. The body was gone.

"I shouldn't let anyone do it. But he killed them. He fucking killed all of them!" she screamed the last sentence with more and more tears in her eyes.

"I know," he said again. "It is not your fault."

"No? She went to me for help. And I did a marvellous job with that," she laughed with pain.

"You did the best you could do," he stepped closer again.

"Yes, I guess his death was a lot faster than theirs," she muttered before collapsing to the floor. He rushed to her, sat right beside her. Milla curled to his chest, breathing heavily just to calm down. He held her tight, stroking her hair. She was so fragile, still a girl covered in pain trying to be strong in every moment, save everybody and yet she still needs somebody to hold her when her demons came back.

"How many people saw it?" she asked after a few minutes. She was still shaking.

"Many," he admitted.

She sighed. "That means a lot of work. I will have to leave the city for a week or so."

"Don't go." He couldn't let her go somewhere alone. Not after he experienced this horrible fear, helpless feeling, after he believed she will leave him forever. Yes, she was the strongest woman he had ever met but still a woman with a broken spirit.

"Need to. You won't even notice I'm not here." She pulled back from him and slowly stood up. Not these words again. He reached for her hand again.

"I'm glad you are alive." He stood up too and looked into her chocolate eyes. She was still trembling. "Don't do it again."

She closed her eyes for a moment. She was scared she would cry again. And she can't afford to have longer mental breakdown, not when there is a fake story to create and memories to change. She shook her head and slowly backed up to the door.

They were on their own and neither of them knew what to do next.


	5. V

**Hi again :) So, I am especially happy with this chapter, I had so much fun writing it, again. Enjoy and please, leave a review.**

** Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

V

He hadn't seen her for a week.

And during those seven days, he was slowly becoming more and more frustrated by the fact how desperate he felt when she was not around. He was once again full of that unpleasant feeling of anxiety, an empty black hole growing in his chest. He could not think straight, was not able to concentrate on simple tasks. He ate, because everyone else did, he walked because it was a reflex and he slept because his body needed rest. She made him vulnerable by leaving him.

There was only one thing, one sentence, question he was sure was important. Was she still alive?

Whenever he tried to figure out where she could go, all he remembered were her sad, teary eyes and her fragile shaking body. Or how she refused to cry in front of him, but her lip was trembling and voice breaking. He saw her blood slowly dripping from her fingers because she broke the mirror with her bare hand. And that was when he remembered how much it hurt when he thought she was going to die. He heard her devastated laugh again and again until one day, he could not take it anymore.

He shouldn't let her go. He should use more force, made her promise she won't leave, or at least, he should insist on going with her. He couldn't get rid of that agonizing feeling that what if that was the last time he had ever seen her?

His heart wasn't the purest, his intentions never entirely genuine. He could recognize what is good and what is bad, he had feelings although many people were saying the exact opposite. He just chose not to show them to anyone ever. Just because it was dangerous for him. He was a selfish God, relying on himself since childhood. He felt so much during his life, too many negative emotions, but they called him emotionless monster because he didn't want anyone else to think he is the weak one. He had always been less physically strong as his brother, less popular, less respected, living in lies, the boy who no one listened to. And now, someone stepped into his life and he decided to show her who he really is. He couldn't bear the feeling he would never see that person anymore.

This was the first time he really cared about someone else besides his brother.

"Dark thoughts?" a soft voice made him turn around. He realised he was standing on staircase leaning against the wall. He had no idea how he got there. Probably, he was walking back to his room from one of his walks around the city and got distracted by another memory of her walking this stairs in beautiful dress with happy smile on. He sighed.

"What gave me away," he followed her lead and sat on the stairs. Emma handed him a cup of tea and smiled weakly.

"You look a little lost in your mind since Milla left," she announced while looking at him. He looked exhausted with dark bags under his eyes and without that playful smile she got used to see on him. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she was certain it has to do something with Milla.

He didn't answer for a few minutes, but then he returned to the reality again and his eyes found hers. "I don't know where she is."

The look on his face was full of terror, it made Emma lower her eyes. The man in front of her was slowly being ripped apart and all she could do was watch. "Nobody knows. But she will come back," she hoped it will help at least a little.

"How could you know?" he asked.

"I don't. But she went for these kind of trips before. And she always comes back, that is her promise," she murmured back.

"Promise?"

"Yes," Emma smiled, the little bit of interest in his face was a lovely change. She liked that man, he always treated her with respect and made laugh with his witty responses and comments. And she liked him because Milla was smiling differently when he was around. "She gave me a promise, long time ago, that she will always come back."

"Well she can't come if she's dead," he whispered looking at liquid in his cup.

"Stop saying that," Emma frowned. She would be lying if she said that hadn't crossed her mind. Milla left in a bad emotional state and in horrible circumstances. She wasn't thinking clearly and her senses could be blurred. She was in horrible danger out there, alone, without anyone to protect her. But Emma forced herself not to think about this, not to accept the possibility of any harm.

"No, but you don't understand," Loki's brows furrowed. "If she died, it would be my fault. I let her go, I saw how damaged she was and I let her walk away," he shut his eyes tight, trying not to think about that.

"Stop blaming yourself, she lives."

"But what if? What if she will never...?"

"No," she interrupted him and looked directly in front of her, breathing slowly. "And let me tell you why. Because when I was just a little girl, my parents' house was destroyed by fire. She was just passing by, we were strangers and she walked to us, said she has a place for us to stay." Emma looked at him still frowning. "She asked nothing in return, she gave us roof over our heads, food, money, clothes, and they she went home. I ran to her, to offer her anything as a thanks. She said she will come back and we will figure things out, that now I should get some rest. I didn't believe her." she shook her head. "Milla promised and I didn't believe her, but she kept her promise. And she always came back. Even after I came here and she went on a trip, she always left a note promising she will come back. So stop saying she won't, because she will." Emma was slowly raising her voice. "She has to."

"But she didn't leave a note this time," Loki replied after minutes of silence. The tea was already cold and tasted like dust.

"I know," she sighed. "You are not the only one who is afraid."

And Loki realised he is not the only one who cares about Milla. She obviously meant a lot more to Emma than an employer. And suddenly, he understood why the house seemed so quiet to him. It was. Guards were doing their job more efficiently, but their voices were lower. Maids were talking with each other with sad faces. Cooks always went to ask someone if they should cook for Milla or not. Everyone's first question was if she came back.

"I am sorry, I may forgot."

"It's okay. I forgot you love her little differently than the rest of us," she slowly stood up and took both cups, one full and one empty. He watched her with that empty gaze again and all she could do now was squeeze his hand in support and try to smile. "Get some rest."

He did not answer, his mind already lost in thoughts. _You love her little differently than the rest of us._ Why would she say that? Did he really behave like someone in love?

He cared for her. She made him feel so much at the same time, feelings he didn't really had time to name until now. Everything was simple and it felt right when she was around. All he wanted to do was hold her in his hands, make her safe, call her his. He wanted to see her when he open his eyes in the morning and be sure she will be there tomorrow when he lay to sleep. And now, he was to terrified by the thought he killed her. Well, maybe Emma was right. Maybe it was time to be honest with himself. Maybe this is the closest to love he could ever get.

* * *

The time was passing painfully slow at night and extremely fast during the day. Darkness and quiet, her old enemies woke up those little monsters inside her head, giving them energy to remind her of her not so distant past. She hated that she was not strong enough to defend. All she could to was lie helplessly on uncomfortable bed with her eyes wide open and listen to them, minute after minute, night after night.

Milla looked out of the window to see the stars. When she was just a little girl, her father used to say that every star is a soul of someone who died. She used to pray to them, hoping they will let her join them when the time comes. She was always pointing at the most visible ones and announcing those were her grandparents, uncles and aunts or friends of her parents. On the other hand, her father pointed at the ones in groups saying those are soldiers who died in wars together. He ensured her they are like angels, watching over her every time she was out at night. She was never afraid of the dark because she never felt lonely.

Until now.

She realised she was alone and unprotected, weak from horrible events and for the first time since long time ago, she felt unsure of her actions. The strong spirit she was building for years was now badly damaged and she no longer felt safe under the sky full of stars. Because little monsters kept reminding her that not only a few souls in the there were trapped there because of her. Those occasional clouds over them reminded her that she was not forgiven.

Innocents died and she was still alive. The guilt was burning inside her chest, not letting her find a few hours of piece in sleep. The dreams kept repeating she saw everyone she had lost in a pool of blood in agony and when she turned around to run away with tears streaming down her face, she saw people she killed standing there. All of them with hateful look in their faces. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, no one to rely on. She often woke up with scream or sweat all over her body. Nightmares were rare in her case, but intense. She wanted this all to be over, to forget again, cover herself with a pile of work and no place for thinking.

She wasn't the person little Millanie hoped to be when she sat at the exact same ground. She believed in life full of people she could rely on, but in reality, she was the only one she could trust completely. She was looking at her birth house and imagining family dinners, loads of children running around with wide grins, her mother singing to call them back home, father telling some interesting made up story. She desperately wanted that life and when she realised it won't happen, she hid that dream in the corner of her mind. Because the only reason why she was back home was to tell Sarah's mother that her only daughter was dead.

Maybe if she wasn't so selfish, everyone would he happy and very much alive and she would be the one to take care of them from the night sky.

But she was, petrified by death itself, especially now when she finally found the place she belonged to. She had people who could make her laugh, people she promised something to, people who cared about her and she cared about them. They were the only reason why she had always come back even when she felt like giving up. They were reason why she smiled every morning although she was crying last night. They made her life exciting again, full of unexpected surprises and challenges. She felt alive again.

But not now.

Milla missed them so much. Of course, she knew she will come back in a few days, but God, she was still homesick. Those crappy beds and lack of sleep made her body scream in pain, and she still had to track down dozens of people and convince them Christopher's death was just a hunt accident and delete memories of him going to her party. It took her loads of energy she didn't have but she kept going. She was a fighter. And right now, she fought for safety of her and her friends.

Because Christopher was right, the people who want to kill her won't be gentle. During her journey to his house, she found out he had been meeting with some man, but nobody knew who he was. All she had was that he was tall and always wore black clothes. And that suited half of the population of the realm. It was a dead end and truthfully, it didn't matter now. She just wanted to go home as soon as possible.

To see those emerald eyes smiling at her again. To sneak on him and try to scare him. To laugh at his witty comments and give him a lecture on stopping with pranks. To hear him ask stupid questions just to annoy her and see him reading books she left on a coffee table in living room when he thinks nobody sees him. To knock on his door and say good morning with a mug full of coffee in her hand. And then listen to him complaining about waking him up for no reason. To look up and see him watching her carefully through the street. To yell at him for being spoiled prince.

She knew how much she hurt him and everyone else by walking away so quickly without a word. Milla was sure Emma got took care of guests after her departure and got the house to the previous state. She has to thank that girl for so much, especially for holding Loki and not letting him interfere on the party. But right now, Milla knew how quiet the house is and that everyone is worried. It was always like this when she left without guards. And Milla had always felt bad for making them feel like this. But this time, she felt the most guilt when she remembered Loki. The desperate terrified look in his beautiful eyes when he still believed she was dying made her feel like she was drowning. She had stopped doubting he didn't care long time ago. He cared for her and she cared for him and maybe little too much. The God of Mischief got under her skin without even trying, causing her muscles ache when he was not around. Her toughts found a way to get to him every time. She left memories of love in the past, but she remembered it was very similar to this.

But now, she needs to stop thinking and get some sleep. The sooner she get this over with, the sooner she will come home again. That is what she needs to be focusing on.

* * *

Loki gave up waiting for sleep and instead, he sat on a couch in his room and was thinking again. It was just like his last days on Asgard, except he sat on the throne then. With nobody to trust, all alone against the whole world, without a single ally. His mind was filling with visions, voices, memories from this world, slowly forgetting whatever he lived in Asgard. And Loki was not sure if he was willing to throw away everything from the place he grew up in. He had what he wanted but it wasn't right. Something was missing.

Someone.

As soon as he stood up to get some fresh air again, he heard something unusual. A sound, a quiet sound of a music instrument. He opened the door, his senses sharp and walked to the stairs silently. The sound was clearer and after a few steps, he knew what was going on. But he still had no idea why.

When he stepped into the living room, he stopped. The empty place by the terrace entrance was filled with a new object. And she was there, sitting on a small chair, pressing the keys delicately, creating a comforting melody. She did not look up, but he didn't care, she was there, back home and that was the only thing that filled his mind. She was alive and safe, smiling weakly at the piano, dressed in comfortable loose trousers and some shirt. The clothes were obviously not hers. Her hair was falling to her face as she was leaning over the keyboard. He could not speak nor move until she looked up and caught his gaze. And she didn't speak too, filling the silence with music.

He realised she stopped playing after a while. He still could not think about anything else but her, didn't allow himself to speak nor breathe. He was looking at her like she could vanish again any second.

"I bought a piano," she interrupted the silence with whisper. A careful smile appeared on her face. She never wanted to wake him up, but the temptation was too great. To calm down nerves from long journey, find peace by music. But nothing caused that warm feeling in her chest like him in front of her again.

"You are back," he breathed to the dark before finally walking to her.

"Yes. I told you that you won't even notice I am gone," she smiled at him. He was now just a few feet away from her and all she wished was to reach and hug him without any intention to let go. But all she did was looking at him, unable to move any of her muscles. She was so exhausted, too tired to even sleep and still full of dark monsters that kept her company all those days. And overall, she was afraid to close her eyes and see those faces again.

"Don't ever say that again," he told her offended. He crouched, never letting his eyes off her. He found no bruises, just dark bags under her eyes, but something was off. Her mind walls were not as strong as before. They were weak and if he wanted, he would easily slip past them and find out what she did all those days, or answers on any question. He could even make her think what he wanted. But he didn't. This wasn't her, she was broken a lot more than when she was leaving, too fragile and he was seriously curious how she could be uninjured.

"I missed you too," she said quietly. With that, he raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. She leaned into the touch and before he knew it, he held her tight in his embrace.

"Don't ever do that again," he said and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes.

"I won't," she laughed silently. God, she needed this. It was pathetic, but she felt so happy and safe in his arms.

"What were you doing all this time, my lady?" he asked when she looked up at him. He carefully let her go and moved to the couch. It was a lot more comfortable for both of them. But when he saw the pain in her expression when she stood up, he regretted moving. He walked back to her, and easily lifted her from floor. She thanked him as he put her on couch and sat right beside her.

"No, I am not hurt, just out of energy," she answered a question in his eyes. "As for what I was doing, well, walking and talking a lot, thinking even more and sleeping a lot less. But it was a successful trip, I guess," she pus her head on his shoulder and let him stroke her hand. If someone told her months ago that Loki, the God of Mischief was this gentle, she would never believed him.

"You should get some rest," he put his hand around her shoulders just so she could lie on him more comfortably. He was saying one thing but hoping for exact opposite. He wanted to remain like this for as long as possible, especially when she hugged him around his waist.

"I agree," she nodded and closed her eyes. "I am resting."

He laughed quietly. He loved her cat behaviour. Sneaky, cuddly, noble, playful, impressive, just his Milla. "I need to find some way to have some power over you. To rule you," he whispered with a smile.

"Good luck, my love," she laughed too. She felt her eye lids heavier and heavier, but she fought them. She felt so good and wanted this night to never end. Just remain here for the rest of her life, happy, secured with the most incredible and interesting man she had ever met.

After a few more moments of silence and after smiles left both of their faces, he asked again. "And what were you doing all that time, love?" she asked.

"You were the one on the adventure, weren't you?" he didn't really want to talk about him. Emma was right when she said he looked like a ghost, just a few hours ago. He did, lost in spiral of thoughts and plans, ideas and memories. He thought about everything and nothing, but bottom line, he created a plan, if she hadn't come back in a few more days and right now, he was not sure if he would make it happen. And Milla couldn't know about it.

"Yes, but I am too tired to remember what I did. Maybe I will tell you later," she looked up to his face. She felt the need to kiss him and not let go until they ran out of air. But it was a foolish idea.

"Fine," he sighed. "Nobody did anything. We had no one who would give us commands. We woke up when we wanted, walked around the house in pyjamas and smoked on balcony," he heard her chuckling. "One day, we had a food war. That was awesome," he smiled too, as she burst into laugh, thinking of more activities he and Thor always wanted to do when they were younger but couldn't because of their prince status. But they always found a way. "We were thinking about repainting the walls to sky blue, but you ruined it now."

"Oh, really?" she raised eyebrows. "I can leave again, you don't need me any-" she threatened until he but a hand over her lips and shushed her.

"Don't you dare," he interrupted her.

"I won't, promise," she laughed again. "Especially not when you had so much fun. I was chasing people and changing their memories, or telling them fake story about that bastard's death, asking about my future murderers and, of course, almost got into a fight with Sarah's brother when he accused me of murder. I wouldn't fight back, he was basically right."

"You should stop blaming yourself," he reminded her.

"No, it is my fault, I should realized something was wrong when I knew he will poison me," she announced making his eyes widen in surprise.

"You knew about the poison?" he pulled away from her, a hint of irritation growing in him.

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier," she looked at him with guilt.

"Yes, I am sure you should."

"Let me explain," she sat back and was searching for the right words. She didn't think about it this way - if she had told him before, she would have saved him a lot of trouble, and right now, she hated herself for being selfish again. "I saw the future just a few minutes before I walked to the party. I knew he will poison me, but I had no idea why and when, I just saw him poisoning my drink. There wasn't much I could do to prevent it."

"What about killing him at the begging?" he started to feel a little bit betrayed. And that emotion could do many bad things to him.

"I didn't want anyone to die. I tried to get out of that situation without any harm, you saw me thinking about ways out. It doesn't work that way, Loki. I don't see the future whenever I want; I just see a possible danger for me. But after that it is all up to my decisions."

"You saw me coming here," he said slowly, frowning.

"Yes, my prince, I did. But you have to admit that you could be a danger. Coming from a battle, full of unpredictable emotions, it was highly possible you would attack me," she reminded him. After a while, he had to admit she was right, but it still troubled him. A few dark thoughts came back - maybe she didn't trust him as much as he thought.

"Stop it," she forced him to look at her again and ran her fingers through his hair. "Whatever you are thinking, just stop. I can say from your face it is bullshit."

That made him smirk. He loved when she used slang. "Not many people can read from my face."

"No, but I know you, my love." She rested her head against him again and closed eyes.

"Which is unfortunate, because you are still a big mystery for me," he whispered. Whatever he wanted to think about could wait till morning.

"You have all the time in the world to solve me out," she smiled to his chest.

"Yes," there was something different in his voice, but Milla didn't notice. She was slowly forgetting the world and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

When Milla woke up, she was laying in her bed covered in her favourite blanket. The mess she left there was gone and all broken furniture replaced by new one. She slowly turned around, hoping she would see him lying there too, but she was wrong. She closed her eyes again, letting all emotions from the night come back until she was smiling widely. She was home again and it was so easy to forget the danger she brought here. She decided not to think about this till later.

It took her a little longer to have a shower and get dressed while her body was still aching from exhaustion in the last few days. But she made an effort to look as good as she could. She was sure everyone in the house knew she is back and she couldn't wait to see them and hug everyone.

When she opened the door, she heard fast steps on her left side and before she could look that way, someone jumped at her. Her reflexes were still in state of emergency grabbed the figure and pushed it against the wall. With one hand on the throat and holding hands with another, she looked in Emma's horrified eyes. She let her go instantly, shocked by her own behaviour and worried about the thin figure in front of her. She took a step back, looking at her pale friend.

"I am so sorry Emma, I am sorry, it's a long and stressful week and I am still in that other mode," she was muttering quietly, trying to calm down.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting that," Emma took a few deep breaths and smiled again. Milla was constantly forgetting about that Emma was not a scared little girl anymore and that she had seen a lot worse. But she felt very protective of Emma. "It's okay, really."

"Oh, I' such a mess," Milla shut her eyes very tight before finally hugged Emma. The other girl laughed.

"You are, especially after these trips. Remember that time when you searched the entire house, inch by inch, because you were sure there are some death traps somewhere?"

"Those were dark times, we don't speak about that," but it made Milla smile too. Emma was right, it always took her a few days to accept she is home and safe again. But this time it was a bit different, because there were people out there who were preparing a plan to kill her. A serious group of people, not just some stupid ones with mind blinded by vengeance.

"No. But just to make you better, we checked and the food is not poisoned," Emma pulled Milla to the stairs. She hugged almost everyone and before they let her eat her food, they told her about how perfect Emma was and took care of guests at the party, and how she changed house back to normal like it was nothing. She thanked Emma with a glance.

The day passed like any other busy one, except that she used everyone to bring her the necessary while she was sitting at the terrace with a cup of tea next to her. She needed these extra minutes to rest her muscles.

"Good morning," a familiar voice interrupted her while reading her old diaries. She was looking at old cases, thinking about more and more people that were angry with her.

"It's almost dinner time," she didn't even look up.

"I had a date," he teased her a little more. That made her slowly turns to him as he was sitting on a chair next to her.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Move, I can't see the garden," she nodded towards chair on her other side. He smiled widely, happy with the result. She way obviously annoyed by his notification. But he did as she asked.

The only things interrupting the silence were birds and turning the pages in her book. He hardly ever looked away from her and she was trying her best not to react. That was the tricksters plan and she hated when he knew how to confuse her.

"What date?" she asked after she finally gave up.

"Do you mind me having a date?" he provoked some more.

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, she lives just a few houses that way," he pointed behind her. "I believe her name is Lily and she is beautiful."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she closed the book and finally looked him in the eye. She saw a lipstick on his cheek and almost forgot how to breathe. She believed he was just playing games with her, but obviously, he was telling the truth and needed someone to tell about it. Her heart started beating faster.

"You asked," he grinned. At this point, she hated him and the good feeling from this day and especially last night was gone.

"Yes, because you were expecting me to," she frowned.

"And I found out very interesting facts," he continued like nothing happened.

"Like? What kind of lipstick she wear? You should recommend her a different shade of red, this one makes her lips look swollen," she murmured with a little hurt tone.

"Are you jealous, my lady?" he mover closer to her, a visible interest in his face.

"Of course not, you can do whatever you want," she shook her head, but she was lying. Yes, she was jealous of that lovely girl she now hated and this behaviour was as childish as when she was arguing with Sarah about Arthur.

"You are jealous," this was a statement and it made her look at him again. She sighed and brushed that irritable lipstick from his cheek.

"Shut up."

He smiled. "Those interesting things I found out." He continued. "Two men, obviously not from this realm were asking about you in the neighbourhood while you were gone. Everyone said the same - that they hadn't seen you since the ball. I believe, they think you are dead." He touched her chin and made her look at him. "You should be safe, until they find out that you came back from the other side."

That information made her sit straight, but she hesitated with a smile. "What men?"

"She didn't know, just some men she said," he was annoyed. Honestly, that girl was the least of his interests. She was a simple one, not very intelligent, but pretty. As soon as he realised she could knew something, he used a part of his charm to make her tell him whatever he wanted. He was disappointed by how easily it went. There was no challenge and he was glad when she finally drank her coffee and he made some excuse to go home.

"Tell her thank you next time you take her on a date," she hissed the last word. "I know a good restaurant where you should have privacy, just ask me before."

"There will be no next time, my lady," he sat back. Milla looked at him again. What and why the hell is he trying to do? "I got what I wanted and the information was worth that boring conversation."

"So you just used her?" she narrowed her eyes. Loki nodded. And that made her heart melt, knowing he doesn't like another one and that he care enough to do something like that. The warm feeling was back. "She will hate you."

"I am sorry, but I can't create love on command."

"That is a pity."

"Yes, sometimes," he replied. When she looked at him again, she found some kind of softness in his eyes, the similar to the one when they were dancing together at the party. He was the most beautiful being in the whole universe.

They spend the rest of the evening with both Emma and Johnatan, looking through her old journals and diaries. First, they wanted Milla to stop working and get some more rest and Emma almost started arguing with her. But after a short staring contest, Milla explained she is relaxing this way too and after a few terms and conditions, they brought some food and discussed the perspective murderers till late at night.

She fell asleep on Loki again.


	6. VI

**Hi again :) It took me longer this time, but I had some troubles writing the next chapter and I did not want to upload until I figure that out. But I hope you will enjoy this one and if you do, please leave a review! :)**

**Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

VI

Loki was sure about one thing and one thing only - he loved her. And just for a little while, he allowed himself to enjoy the pleasant feeling. He let himself be Loki, the man with new home and not Loki, the lost prince of Asgard. He gave himself a permission to live.

They went to that restaurant Milla mentioned before. He got her a rose and she kissed him on his cheek. He wished her sweet dreams every night and she woke him up with a good morning every day. They spent hours in silence, reading, Loki on the couch and Milla on the ground. Or she was writing, and Loki studied her concentrated face, letting all details sink into his memory forever. She usually looked at him after a while and either blushed or insulted him and smiled. When their eyes got tired, one of them started playing the piano. They never looked for sleep, so they sat on the terrace and were silently talking about nothing. He loved listening to her voice, he loved those sparkles in her eyes when she was talking about something she enjoyed, he loved those little wrinkles that appeared when she smiled. He loved how she got mad when she hit a bad key on piano keyboard, he loved the way she looked at him after he was silent for longer time, checking if he was asleep. For the first time ever, he felt needed when she curled up on his chest and fell asleep. She was a mystery for him to solve. Like the moon - a part of her was always hidden.

He was falling for her harder and harder every second of every day.

And yet, they never kissed although there were many opportunities.

That was the only act he denied himself.

Because he will eventually, let her down. Something will happen, doubts and dark memories will come back and he couldn't bear to be the one to fail her. And a real kiss is a vow, a promise, even for him. And she was the only person whose promise he would never break.

"What are you thinking about love?" she asked in whisper. A fine breeze was cooling the air and the full moon illuminated living room. She was playing the piano once in a while. When he didn't look at her, she looked back at the sky in front of her and smiled. "You are here for more than two months."

"It feels like seconds," he relied quietly.

"A lot changed during those seconds," she stopped pressing the keys and looked at him. "The self-centred, cruel and underrated king of lies, God of Mischief and prince of Asgard, bloody from the battle and full of distrust turned out to be witty and intelligent Loki with caring heart, the man that saved my life and the one I trust with it."

They were looking at each other without a word. His body craved her so much it physically hurt. He ached to discover every curve of her body, to taste her, to feel her blood rushing through her veins. But it was just foolish.

He closed his eyes as he heard her walking towards him. She leaned over and kissed him on a cheek, gently. He clenched his fists to prevent grabbing her around the waist and forcing to stay. "I'm going to bed now, love. Good night." Yes. He will hurt her. And at that moment, he hated his life for taking him to this world.

* * *

For the first time in years, Milla found herself looking forward to wake up in the morning. She buried all her worries deep in the back of her head and focused on the important. But that was hard too - with her mind filled with those sweet little things her prince had been doing recently. He made her want to be with him for every second of every day and she was sure it was without him realising. Loki changed her by making her live again and not surviving the days in self-pity. Colours were more vivid and smiles more genuine, food more delicious, motions easier and words louder and everything else was unimportant. And she enjoyed every moment like there was no time left. Because she knew who she was and she was sure this happiness won't last for long. That something will occur and take her back in the dark places.

But not now.

"Where is everyone?" she shouted when she stopped reading and looked around. She realized there was no motion for a longer amount of time now and that was suspicious. Her subconscious was immediately creating catastrophic scenarios but thankfully just for a few seconds. Till she looked over the stair-rail and saw just the people she wanted to see sitting on cushions and pillows on the floor in a small circle. They were all looking up on her.

"What is going on?" she asked curiously.

"We are getting drunk," said Andrea, coming from the kitchen with a few bottles in her hands. Milla cried in surprise and ran down the stairs to hug her. It was so good to see her especially after those horrible events.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping and Felix dragged me here with his sweet words. Like, really Milla, where did you find him? I want one," she sighed dramatically and sat on the floor next to Emma, who was silently laughing.

"Oh, in fact he found me, walked in without invitation," she walked to him and kissed his temple as a thank you. "So, why wasn't I invited?"

"I asked you, but you were in another world I guess," Johnatan answered, showing you an empty place between Emma and Loki.

"Yes, Shakespeare makes me want to get back to Earth sometimes."

"Shakespeare? I read that, it doesn't make sense," said Erik while opening something that looked like really old rum. Milla forgot she had it.

"Because you are not reading it right, darling," Andrea giggled. Both Milla and Emma rolled their eyes. Andrea was a really good actress and a bit flirty when it came to men. They both knew she had never read any of Shakespeare's books and maybe she even had no idea who he was. But either way, they didn't tell that to anyone.

"Right, you must read between the lines," Emma continued, saving Andrea from questions she had no answers to.

"This above all: to thine own self be true," Milla quoted silently, winking at Andrea.

"Fine, enough of the intelligence, we have better things to do," Johnatan interrupted while standing up and walking to the table. He took an empty wine bottle and placed it in the middle of their little circle. "Spin the bottle it is."

"Love that one," Andrea sat more comfortable.

"Of course you do," Erik nodded and made everyone chuckle. For some reason, those two could not stand each other. Maybe there were too many differences between them.

"What are the rules?" Loki asked, leaning against his elbows.

"We spin the bottle and whoever two people it points to, must answer a question from the others. The one with the less interesting story drinks. Clear?" Andrea responded again.

"I'm so gonna win," Johnatan smirked and reached the bottle.

"Not so fast handsome. Have I ever told you how I got this house?" Milla smiled and pour the first round into the glasses.

"I don't think so," he frowned confused.

"I won it a drinking competition," she informed him with a large grin.

"No way."

"Oh yes. Lovely headache though."

It took them another couple of minutes while till they finally settled down the rules and Johnatan spun the bottle. Milla used those extra seconds and allowed Loki to read her mind for a little while.

_I never imagined you at gaming nights._

_You have no idea what gaming nights I have been to. Countless possible pranks._

_You are quiet though._

_Maybe I am waiting for my moment to shine. _

She started giggling but tried to hide it behind cough. But Loki wasn't hiding his pretentious grin. The bottle pointed at Emma and Johnatan, witch made Milla feel so happy. They clearly liked each other, different as they were. Maybe they won't be so shy with the raising level of alcohol in their veins.

"Wonderful!" Andrea was smiling loudly. Milla noticed half of her glass was already empty. The girl was tough but she never lasted long. "Tell us about your first love."

"Love questions already?" Erik raised eyebrows, clearly thinking about every possible love question and the answers.

"That means you won't get a word from me," Loki gave them a notice.

"Yes, you have to ask him about sex," Milla teased him.

"Now we are talking," he looked at her with a fire in his emerald eyes ant it made her blush.

"Fine, they gave you the time, stories, now," Andrea stopped laughing and looked at Emma and Johnatan.

Emma said nothing and drank the whole glass. A disgusted grimace appeared on her face and she had to take a few deep breaths to get over the taste of what looked like whiskey. "I haven't been in love," she explained while everyone looked a bit shocked.

"Fine. Moving on," Johnatan was still looking at her, amazement and amusement on his face when he spun the bottle. It pointed at Erik and Emma again.

"Let's make men drink," Milla was thinking about a question she knew Emma had a better answer to. "Tell us about your recent dream."

"I won," Emma smiled. "You can't beat this one. I dreamt about being a queen of the nine realms, possessed the power of Gods and let me tell you, I was beautiful. I set it as my new goal in life. Especially the bedroom part, I have never seen so much gold."

"You still look beautiful," Erik raised his glass and drank. "My dream was about getting drunk so I guess I will follow its orders."

Another spin picked out Loki and Milla. That one created an excitement in everyone's' eyes and they both pretended they didn't notice. The rest four people were discussing the right question for a couple of seconds before turning to them again. During those moments, Milla suggested a bet that the question will have something to do with their relationship. Loki disagreed.

"What was your celebration of becoming of age like?" Emma asked. Milla laughed and hid in embarrassment behind Loki, while he, to their surprise, blushed. And they knew this will be a good one.

"Ladies first," Milla calmed down and started remembering, still with a wide grin. "I was a young village girl, don't forget that, my mind was stupid. No fancy clothes, just an old skirt and some shirt. We had this beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest. So everyone in my age took a lot of alcohol, food and we spent a night there. Let's say it didn't take long until I had no control of my movements and my memories blurred into one witch includes fire I created and kind of burnt the forest," her voice was lower with every word and she looked down with the last one. She expected surprised questions, but they started to laugh instead. "I'm glad I made you happy, but it was really horrible experience," she hid behind her palms again.

"You are laughing now!" Andrea said.

"Yeah, well, I also kind of met my husband there," with that, she really started to smile, restoring the old memories. "And if you are wondering, no, he was not the only one who was dancing around the flames," she said ironically and the image made them laugh even harder. Milla couldn't stop too.

"It seems I am drinking," Loki interrupted the buzz in the room. "Mine was also loud and drunken and messy, but the only thing on fire was me. Literally," he took his glass. "I threw a few candles off while dancing."

"Fire soul mates. Bless you," Andrea took another sip. Milla lost the bet, so she took her glass of rum too and drank. So did Loki.

"I would hate you back then," she whispered to his ear while the bottle was spinning.

"I wouldn't even notice you," he replied, with a suggestive smile. Her breath speeded up just from his husky voice. Loki poured too much rum in her glass and made her drink. He was trying to get her drunk again but this time, she did not resist.

The game went on. They were telling stories about the best night of their life, about the worst argument, describing the perfect partner, the perfect day, something they would like to do someday, explaining how they got there, creating their perfect cocktail, telling the least important secret, and as the night went on and the bottles were emptying, they started to describe colours without using the name, singing instrumental songs and Andrea had a dance off with Milla. The more they drank the less they cared. They asked philosophical questions like why Asgard do not look like Mitgard and what make people want money and power. The talks were quieter and motions slower. They forgot about the bottle.

"If you had to die, how would you want to die?" Emma asked, her head resting on Johnatan's knees. That made Milla look up from Andrea and Erik sleeping on the floor. She felt Loki's muscles behind her tense and she automatically reached for his hands around her waist.

"Why would I want to die?" Johnatan spoke quietly, reaching for another pillow to put his head against. He was nearly sleeping too.

"It's just a question, silly," Emma laughed. "I don't want to be afraid. It better be a surprise."

"Then I don't want to be surprised, I want to know when," Johnatan continued.

"I almost died of poison, blood lost and thirst but I didn't really care what caused it," Milla spoke slowly. "I only didn't want to be alone."

"Morbid topics. But I would rather die alone than see others reactions," Loki murmured. Milla was probably the only one who heard him.

"You don't think they would mourn," Milla turned her face to him, studying his drunk emerald, still beautiful eyes agreeing with her statement. "Then don't die. That would be my biggest disappointment," she winked and stood up. But he grabbed her hand and pulled back down. The movement was so sudden, she screamed in surprise, woke up both sleepers and while she was expecting a hard fall against the floor, she landed on Loki. He grabbed her around her waist and rolled over, so she was trapped under him. She heard laughs and maybe some commentary from probably Andrea, but it was too distant to understand. All she could think of was his body pressed against hers, his breath on her face and a little bit faster heartbeat against her chest.

"I would not disappoint you," his husky voice made her body temperature rise immediately. He was staring at her lips now and she bit it, only to make it worse for him. Butterflies in her stomach were excruciating.

"Are we still talking about the same thing?" she breathed to his mouth.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he brushed his fingertips along her thigh and made her hold her breath. Without even realising it, she dug her nails into his shoulders. She was almost trembling. And this devil was grinning, not letting her move.

"Come on, people," she heard Johnatan from far away. Thankfully, that caught Loki's attention and he turned to him to say something witty. Milla took advantage of the situation and used all her strength to roll Loki on his back. He was so surprised, he forgot about the rest of them.

"You know what they say about drunk sex?" she purred to his ear and softly bit his earlobe. He growled which made her smile. She was the dominant one now. "It is really good," she continued and started rocking her hips into his groin. She felt immediate reaction. "when you wake up and you are not sure if you got laid or beat up."

With those words she swiftly stood up and heard a laugh behind her. "You are wicked," he said, those hungry eyes still fixed on her. She hadn't felt so alive in a really long time.

Milla brought a glass of water from kitchen, already calmed down, but still smiling. She found a few new candles lit up and a bottle of wine opened. No one was sleeping anymore and they moved to the couch. Loki was the only one standing, leaning against the doorframe at the entrance to the terrace. She tried really hard not to go straight to him lock him inside her room.

Sadly, her mind walls were weaker than usual a before she realised he could hear her, she heard a silent laugh.

"Milla, what would your life looked like if you made one different choice?" Emma asked the moment she saw her, saving her from full embarrassment. She handed her a glass of wine and she gladly took a sip. Apparently they caught the second breath and decided to continue in a sleepy mood.

_Damn you. _

_I would appreciate word fuck more._

_Later, love._

"Which choice? There were so many," she sat on the floor again.

"Choose one."

"Fine. Well if I waited one more month to get married, I would have probably never seen this place," she said without any real emotions. She had thought about this question countless times and there were days when she was just too close to give up and find it out. She had a spell prepared, a spell that would show her the life she could have. And yet, she didn't. Because whatever hell she was going through, seeing the person she could have been and was not would be the last drop. And she was not sure if she could handle it.

"I would live in a small house, probably with only two bedrooms, one for me and Arthur and one for our children. Yes, I would have children. Two, both boys and I would be pregnant with third, that would be girl," she recited, eyes fixated on the glass of wine. That was Arthur's dream, three children. And the house. And a few horses he could take care of and train to sell them to rich men later. "My biggest problem would be what I should cook for a dinner. Not who wants to murder me or in what way should I threaten that bastard and most certainly not where the hell I should burry the body. I would have friends to invite for garden parties, but now I refuse to get close to people just to keep them safe," she looked up at Emma. She was playing with her fingers, Johnatan was looking outside and drinking, Erik was spinning the bottle in discomfort and Andrea was looking to the ceiling like there was something interesting.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't sound that depressing," she found remains of laughter in her voice. "On the other hand, Emma would be probably dead, Andrea would never had the best babysitter of all time, Johnatan would never get out of jail and Erik would never get the soldier training he always wanted," thankfully, that made them wake up from the trance. "And I would never meet mister perfect here," she looked at Loki who never looked away from her.

"Let's drink to that. To making the best from the worst," Johnatan raised his glass and all six of them drank.

* * *

Milla was talking about the life she wanted but could never have. She was pushing all of her emotions away and saying only pure facts. The little he knew about her past easily gave away that this life was not what she expected it to be. She literally just made the best from the worst. And she changed her personality because of everything she had to get through.

She could move to the small house, she could find a man, she could do everything. And yet, she was sitting here, a noble rich lady with power beyond reach. She made a decision to make this her life.

Loki realised she never accepted how much she loved the danger this life brought to her.

At this point, she showed him courage he never possessed. He was raised to be brave and confident, a true soldier with wise mind and quick reflexes. But most of his life he created problems and the only courage he had shown was the courage to face the circumstances. He never used it to change the course of his life. Hell, he had never even thought if he, as a prince, had a chance to make a change.

And yet he lived in a very different world with new people around. He was treated as a regular guy, and even felt like someone special around the woman he probably fell in love with. And he liked this life, enjoyed it.

Loki had no purpose, but this wasn't him, not what he wanted. Not yet.

And he heard his heart shatter into pieces when he decided to do something he knew he had to for a long time now. And now, he found courage.

* * *

"I was hoping for a goodbye at least," a soft voice made him freeze on the spot. Slowly, he exhaled and closed his eyes. This was the only scenario he feared. The only one he was not prepared for. He slowly turned, preparing to face her, but when he opened his eyes, she was sitting in the shadows of dining room a few steps from him. He could just turn around again and go. Without any explanation and above all, without seeing her hurt, or worse, released.

"I should have known," she continued, gently like she was talking about the weather. "I haven't really seen you for two days." Her gaze was fixed on a glass of milk in front of her. She knew and there was no point in pretending and lying. "There is no happy path in my destiny, is there?" she lifted one corner of her lips just to show how truly concerned she was. Loki found himself make a step closer, unable to stop looking at her and continue walking towards the door.

"How did you know? You don't see the future," he asked barely in a whisper that made her look at him. And what she saw made her muscles weaker and she had to bit her tongue not to gasp. He was wearing his asgardian clothes again, full of uncomfortable leather and metal and whatever hopes she had, they were gone. And yet even though it was hopeless, she found herself trying.

"No, there is no magic," Maybe he didn't notice how harder it is for her to breathe. "A coincidence. I couldn't sleep."

He looked at her, unable to focus on his goal, unable to say goodbye to her. It was physically hurting him to leave, every part of his body demanded to stay here, with her, forget old life and just start a new one, possibly a lot happier. But there was this last little remaining part of his pride that was telling him this was not what he deserved until he finished what he started. Until he makes a change. Until he is the king and Milla could be the queen, just as she deserves. And yet he could not tell her all of that, partly because he was sure she suspected it and partly because he was afraid she won't fully understand.

"Come with me." His voice broke at the last word. He knew the answer before she took a breath.

"No," she shook her head and slowly stood up. Her hand was still gripping the corner of the table for support. "You know I can't."

"You could. You did it before."

"Yes and look how it ended. Innocents died," she growled, not wanting to think about that.

"You could be my queen," it hit him out of the blue; that this could be the last time he will ever see her. His heart skipped a beat.

There was no joy in her laugher. First tears reached her eyes and she didn't fight them off. "I wouldn't be a good one. I can't stand beside you at the battlefield."

"Then it seems like there is no solution," he whispered, his throat dry. It took just one lonely tear to stream down her cheek and he forced himself to turn around. He wanted to remember her smiling and blushing and biting lips while she was working. Not sad because of him. Because of idea that he was not even sure about now. He stepped to the door again, determined not to look behind.

"You will miss me," her voice was shaking against her will.

"Why do you think so?" he stopped again, something in a way she said it made him stop. There goes his determination when it comes to this woman.

"Because I will miss you," she tried not to sob but it was hard, almost impossible. Every muscle in her body wanted either give up or gather all the strength and run to him. She could do neither.

He looked at her, tears now creating a narrow river on her face. She was so right. "You have other people. You will replace me easily."

"No. No I don't," she yelled and threw half full glass of milk to the ground. Milla stepped closer, shaking her head rapidly. She started to be angry because of the desperation of the situation. "I don't have a friend who I go and grab a coffee with and gossip about men, or complain about work and life in general," she was still loud. "I don't have a lover who I can talk to about how my day was. And I don't have parents who take care of me when everything else fall apart," she was now standing just two steps from him. "I have no one in this goddamned world and now you are leaving me too?!"

She was still fighting the sobs off, arms crossed at her chest and as she was standing there, slowly lowering her head in defeat, he knew he was the one who lost.

Loki reached and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up, confused, waiting. He stepped closer, reached for her cheek and dried those tears away. He never looked away from her eyes. He leaned closer, stopping just millimetres from her lips. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. She reached to his neck too, just a second before their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Yay!**

**And I have a warning for you. The next chapter is the reason why this story is M rated. Again, leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	7. VII

**Hello again! :) Well, here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it and if you have time, please leave a review:) **

**WARNING: This chapter is the reason why the story is M-rated. Sex ahead. **

**Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

VII

Loki reached and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up, confused, waiting. He stepped closer, reached for her cheek and dried those tears away. He never looked away from her eyes. He leaned closer, stopping just millimetres from her lips. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. She reached to his neck too, just a second before their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

He looked at her with concern, thinking about every possible ending of this action, for him and for her. She let him close after he hurt her and now, he was so unsure abut his decision. She was still not looking at him, eyes closed, not moving. What if she was mad? What if she doesn't want him to be that close to her? But God, part of himself was asking why didn't he do this so long time ago? It felt so good to hold her, being held by her, to feel her lips on his.

Milla slowly opened her eyes and looked directly on his lips. She said nothing and he didn't break the silence. The time stopped for something that felt like eternity but was only a few seconds. She was making a decision, answering the question she knew answer to for days now. Loki put a lock of her hair behind her ear. And she knew.

Milla crashed her lips against his with a lot more passion than before. This wasn't an invitation anymore, it was a permission and a demand. She pressed her palms against his chest and pushed him to the wall. Maybe it wasn't the wisest of her decisions, but it was the only one that felt right. Out of the desperation, of the need of having him by her side. Loki laughed silently between the kisses and she smiled. He licked her bottom lip, asking again, and she let him explore every corner of her mouth with his tongue. He was delicious.

Loki hit the wall harder than she expected and he let out a surprised growl. She used that moment to kiss his jaw line and slowly move to his neck. She felt his pulse speed up as she bit him there, gently at first, then with more force. She would be disappointed if there would be no marks tomorrow. Loki's hold tighten around her. She never realised how much she wanted him, until her body was practically shutting down her brain. The only thing she was sure about was, that if she stopped, if she let him go, his warmth will disappear forever. And that was not something she could live with.

With one sudden movement, he grabbed her waist and lifted her upwards like she weighed nothing. Her legs wrapped around his waist immediately, while he turned them around and pushed her against the wall this time. Her hands dived into his raven hair and her eyes fell shut as he kissed her collarbone. He held her tight around her waist and she felt safe enough to release his hair and move her hands to the only belt she found on his clothing and hoped is the key to removing this unnecessary layers of clothes between them. But apparently, it was a lot more complicated.

"How does this even work?" she hissed as she failed her second attempt. She heard his laugh and got a little annoyed. It made her pull his hair so he would look at her just before she kissed him hungrily and took his lower lip between her teeth. He took an unexpected step to the side and seated her on a dresser not far from them. They may throw down a vase with fresh flowers and some books, but it was not important.

"Easily, my lady," he said into her ear and with one simple motion he threw the coat and most of the armour away. She rolled her eyes at the drama, but before she could say anything, his lips were in the centre of her attention again. They here slowly finding way down her neck while his fingers were taking off her night robe. She was completely melting in his touch. Soon enough, she was only in her above-knee length nightdress, yearning for him more and more with each second.

Her hand slid down to his crotch, feeling his excitement through the pants. She heard him breath out when she started stroking him through the fabric. She was desperate for more contact and Loki knew it, sliding his palm to her thigh, rubbing upwards to her chest and squeezed her breasts gently. Milla reached for his shirt, ignoring the buttons and tearing the fabric apart. Loki didn't mind. He shook it from his shoulders and leaned to kiss her again, but she stopped him. She saw him shirtless before, but there was no place or time to treat his scars with love. She looked in his beautiful emerald eyes, more alive than any other moment before. She ran her fingers through every one of them, kissing them gently, letting him know how much he means to her. There was so much history behind every one of the scars and she wanted to hear every story someday. She wanted to trail on them until they are mapped, wanted to make him feel like we was safe again. She looked up and his eyes were shut, lips half-opened. She kissed him lovingly before looking in his eyes again. The silence fell, the only sound was their heavy breath and ticking of the clock.

"Come," she returned to standing and took his hand to lead him to her room. He did not hesitate and in a few seconds, they were up the stair and kissing again. They just couldn't get enough, making up for all the time they lost. It took them long minutes before they moved and another long while till they stumbled to her door.

They threw their shoes away and she pushed Loki to the bed. He grinned and pulled her on him. With one simple motion he took the edges of her nightdress and pulled it off over her head. He reached for her waist and placed underneath him. Milla was drugged by him, lost in his touch. Loki's tongue gently danced around her rosy nipples. Kissing her from the of her breasts to her neck and lips again. His fingers were slowly sliding down her belly to her inner thigh where he seemed to enjoy endless little circles. Milla moaned and looked at him, her vision blurry. He never moved his gaze from her.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. There was a glimmer in his eyes, the one she saw only once, the moment she was walking down the stair at her party. She was about to reply something, but the idea vanished and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a moan when he unexpectedly pushed two fingers inside of her. He could feel her heart beating faster, her cheek redden. She was trebling, begging for more, and he was going to give her more.

Just before she realized, his warmth was gone and before she opened her eyes, his skilful tongue joined his fingers and Milla was utterly lost. Everything went white and she knew if she didn't find strength to push him off her, she won't last. On a second attempt, she tapped his shoulder and made him move upwards again. Their lips crashed against each other and she used all her remaining strength to roll him over.

Milla didn't hesitate to look for a zip on his trousers. She took them off with a lustful look on both of their faces before returning to his lips. His hands wandered to the curves of her body, making him tremble with anticipation. She slowly moved to create a wet path to his lower abdomen while her fingers were taking off the last piece of clothing. His eyes watched her carefully, until she stroked his length which made him close his eyes and hiss quietly. His fingers tangled in her hair as soon as she embraced his erection with her lips, licking and sucking in a ways he could not remembered if he ever experienced. She looked up and had to smile at the pleasure written all over his face.

"Oh God," he breathed, feeling the familiar tension raising. Maybe she sensed it too, because she pulled her mouth off him and moved to kiss him. He did not wait - he grabbed her waist and in a second, he was on top of her again. Her legs embraced him again and before he did what he desperately longed for, he looked into her eyes, asking a permission. She put her palm on his cheek lovingly and nodded.

She threw her head back and another moan of pleasure filled the room the moment he pushed himself inside her. An animalistic groan also left his lips. He thrust inside her again and again, her nails dug in his shoulders, the moans of ecstasy rising in silent room. His deep powerful strokes put her into oblivion again, but this time, there was no intention of stopping. Loki was determined to give her the pleasure she deserved. She whispered his name, over and over again until he silenced her with a hungry kiss.

It didn't take long before she reached her breaking point. Her instincts took over her when her orgasm happened, a long moan escaping her lips. She lost control of her body, exploding from the inside, feeling the pleasure she forgot could be felt. Loki's satisfied cry, when he felt his own climax, took her back to reality. She forced her eyes to open and to look at him, and she had never seen anything as beautiful.

He collapsed o her body, his forehead resting against her shoulder till they both caught their breath. She felt his lips on her skin and couldn't help but smile and stroked his hair. Endorphins took over her thoughts. She couldn't remember the time they didn't know each other. And she didn't want to. This was right, both of them felt it.

She put her head against his chest and was listening to his steady heartbeat. His fingers were playing with her hair, holding her hand with the other one. After a few deep breaths, she dared to look at him again. He was smiling, one of those genuine smiles she doubted many people had seen. He kissed her, lazily.

"Promise me you won't leave," she whispered, feeling the sleep taking over her. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on the top of her head. She smiled again.

"I won't," he replied. It was enough for her. She drifted off to sleep in seconds. She never saw how his face changed and smile disappeared when she asked him to promise. He closed his eyes, cursing the life he had chosen long time ago.

* * *

Sunlight woke Emma up at early hours of the day. She got dressed, made her bed and walked slowly to the kitchen to prepare coffee for guards starting their shift. She was humming silently, enjoying fresh morning air and calmness. The house was silent, the only sound was her own steps and birds in the garden.

She walked through the living room when something caught her attention. She never heard birds in the morning, terrace always had closed doors for everyone could climb the hedge and get inside. It was too dangerous. And another odd thing was a night robe folded on the dresser and dead flowers laying next to it. Emma stopped and turned around, chills running through her spine, her adrenaline level raising.

Milla was sitting on the chair, back turned to her, still as a stone. Emma frowned, it was unlikely that Milla was up so early and weird that she didn't turn around when she heard her coming down. The girl was making enough noise to wake her from her thoughts. She had this annoying feeling that something bad happened.

"Milla?" Emma said softly as she approached her. She didn't move. "Are you all right?" she tried again.

And Emma didn't need an answer to know that something went very wrong. Milla was hugging her knees, holding a cup of tea, her knuckles white from the grip, but her hands were still shaking. She was looking in front of her, still not giving any sign that she noticed her maid. Emma gasped when she saw her - her eyes were red and swollen, still full of tears that here and then lazily fell down her cheeks. Milla didn't make any sound or movement.

"Oh my God, what happened? Talk to me, please," Emma fell on her knees and touched her shoulder lightly. She had seen Milla sad, she had seen her crying, but never like this. So utterly lost and her strong spirit so desperately broken. She looked almost pitiful.

"Milla, please," her voice was stronger than she expected it to be. She shook with her friend and finally, Milla closed her eyes and took a sip of cold tea.

"I broke the first rule," she said, her voice hoarse, shaky. "Never break the first rule Emma."

"What is the first rule?" Emma was actually afraid of Milla now. She looked so desperate, so vulnerable.

"Never fall in love. Never. Never," she whispered, a new stream of tears running down her face. She started shaking, but never made a sound. Even now, she was trying to remain strong, but failing.

"Oh, honey," Emma hugged her and started stroking her hair. She didn't understand why wasn't Milla happy that she fell in love? It was undeniable that Felix loved her too. She had never seen her smiling more than when she was with him. Maybe she was just afraid that things will get bad, maybe she didn't want him to be in danger with her. She had seen Milla trying to protect her friends by making enemies out of them, she even tried it with her, but failed. Emma could only imagine how hard would that be with someone she loved.

Unless...

Unless he broke her heart.

"What happened?" Emma tried again, never stopped comforting her. And waited.

"Gone. He is gone," Milla mumbled.

Oh.

* * *

Johnatan was slowly eating his breakfast. He lost most of his appetite after Emma called him to help her. He carried Milla to her room. Thankfully, she was half asleep, for Emma gave her some sleeping pills Milla had from Midgard. Milla curled up against his chest and there was very little left of the woman he knew. Emma explained him that bit she knew before she locked herself in Milla's bedroom.

And now, he waited.

Finally, Emma came down with an unhappy look in her face. Johnatan stood up as he was taught and he was surprised when Emma hugged him. She had never done that. This day hadn't even started and it was strange already. But he didn't hesitate and hugged her back tightly.

"She is sleeping now."

"Milla is the strongest woman I know," he shook his head in disbelief. "I had seen a lot shit she had done and been through and now, her heart betrays her."

"It is a powerful muscle," Emma sat down and took a sip of coffee that they made for her. It lacked sugar and milk and was too bitter. She didn't care. "It makes you feel alive or kill you with ease." She was shaking too, concerned about her friend. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that woman to look so damaged. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Johnatan replied. "The room was empty, no note, no nothing."

"It is really hard not to hate him right now," she sighed.

"We should call Andrea," Johnatan suggested, sitting down again.

"No, that's not a good idea," she frowned. Anytime Milla wasn't home or she did something more important, Emma changed from this sweet, loving and innocent girl into a woman with responsibility for the household an people in it. She aged when she did it. And right now, she was that woman again, trying to replace Milla as good as she could. Johnatan never liked the change. "She doesn't need anybody cursing him. Or taking her to meet new people."

"That what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. Give her time. And a hot chocolate when she wakes up."

* * *

The sun was too bright when she opened her eyes. Her vision was not focused and she had a hard time remembering how to move her limbs. Her head hurt. She tried to sit up, but was still too dizzy. It took a few minutes till the world stopped spinning and she could let go of the sheets. Somehow, they were making her making her feel safer. They were soft, and they smelled pretty. She was trying her best not to fall asleep again. But why was she so tired?

A foggy memory appeared, something about a cool morning breeze and a cold cup o tea. Milla closed her eyes, trying hard to remember, but partly dreaming . It was important, for some reason. Did she have a meeting? Or was she supposed to do something? Why was she so tired?

She felt like this before. A long time ago. So unfocused and drugged by something, but why? Oh, yes, the time she spend on Earth, the sea sickness she experienced while travelling from one continent to another. A gentleman, Milla couldn't recall his name, gave her pills. Yes, pills she took back home for they were more useful than any herb she had ever used here. It was always hard to fully wake up. But why did she take it now?

Emma gave them to her. Two. She should give her just one, that is enough, just one per night. But it wasn't night then. And why was Emma so concerned?

Milla opened her eyes widely and looked at the sheets next to her. She remembered and the bliss of forgetting was gone. He was gone. And suddenly, the head wasn't the only part of her body that hurt. Every muscle ached and all she could do was roll into a little ball and breath deeply. No, she was not going to cry again. She couldn't.

When the raising sun woke her up a few hours ago, she smiled. Her body reminded her what happened. Every second of the pleasure came back into her mind and she just couldn't stop smiling. And for seconds, she honestly believed everything will be all right from now on. Just until she opened her eyes.

The room was empty. There was no one right beside her. No second breathing, no warmth. The bed was cold. And the smile on her face froze, her heart skipped maybe more than one beat. The realisation hit her, right in the chest with no mercy. Milla knew that he didn't just got up and go to his room to get some rest. She knew he didn't go to the kitchen to have a coffee or for a walk in the gardens. Tears started burning her eyes as she sat straight. He did what he wanted before. Walked away from her life without farewell. He was gone and she was sure she will never see him again. That he is far gone by now and didn't want her to look after him. He broke the promise he gave her in the dark. The God of Mischief. When did she forget to think? Of course he broke it. He was used to breaking. He was a God of Lies. A trickster.

She got up in desperate need of air.

And then she woke up again. And no, it wasn't just another hideous nightmare she thought she got rid of when Loki became a part of her nights. She felt the cold in her bones, the feeling she almost forgot about. The feeling of emptiness, like everything she knew fell apart and she was too weak to pick up the pieces. But she was trying, that was the only part of her that always remained. After her husbands death, after murder of her family, after all those painful nights under the night sky or in the bed of a stranger, after days spent lying and after killing...the only thing that remained was her courage to make everything right again. But what was right anymore?

There was not much of it, but she gathered all her strength to make herself get out of bed and get dressed, to brush her hair and apply make-up. And she always knew what she had to do in the times that she was broken. She had a job to do.

* * *

Emma was talking to her mother downstairs. Apparently, Emma needed an advice but didn't want to leave the house. They both were so busy that they never noticed Milla walking the stairs. She got pass them and to the dining room to get an apple. It was just as soon as she got back to the living room when they were both looking at her like she was not from this world. And she understood - a pitiful being she was in the morning. Now, dressed in her finest dark blue chiffon dress, sleeveless with a loose skirt and high heels with hair was falling on her back like a waterfall, she looked like a goddess. But her eyes lacked the kindness, they were still full of sorrow.

"I have a meeting about the poison," Milla announced in a voice of a lady.

"Are you serious?" Emma's mother had always been the one that spoke her mind. There was a visible disbelief and a doubt in her eyes. Apparently, they expected Milla to...not be herself for a while.

"Milla, you know you can put is aside for another day," Emma said carefully. Milla felt awful for making her friend worry.

"I put it aside for many days now. Don't wait up," she turned around and walked pass Johnatan, pulling him by his sleeve. She needed a guard with her. A real one this time.

* * *

"So basically what you are saying is, that you have nothing," an older man, bold and not exactly thin sat in front of her, his small eyes constantly wandering over her body. She had been there for more than half an hour now, explaining the situation and telling him the little she knew about the poison that was supposed to kill her. She needed a lot of self control to not attack this man with his own belongings. There was a great variety of objects to choose from - from little metal statues to jars full of weird liquid, whips and swords from different periods of time hanging on the wall and of course, rope that was lying right next to her right hand.

"Basically, I wondered if could tell me how much something like this cost. But apparently, I came to the wrong place," she stood up, took the money she brought with her and headed to the exit without a second glance. She heard him calling her back, but she didn't stop. She was not wasting any more of her time with this man. Master of poison they called him but for her it was just another obnoxious, pretentious and ugly being. Milla met dozens of men like him, thinking she is only a weak and naive, and it felt so good to prove them wrong. And that usually required a few broken bones alongside with the money. And in a damaging mood she was. The sadness faded and the anger took place, fire burning in her eyes.

"Wait, lady. Please!" the man ran out of the building to stop her. she slowly turned around and waited for him to continue. When it comes to work, in the end Milla always gets what she wants. "The poison so strong to kill you in minutes is not an uncommon thing," he said.

Milla raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "Thank you, that is very helpful."

"No, no, wait," he shouted in a hurry when she turned again. "Not uncommon, but very difficult to prepare. There are only half a dozen people who could prepare a poison this powerful. I could ask around."

"Yes, please," she faked a smile. "Thank you."

"But it will cost you a little more," he said. Milla was expecting that. She threw him a little bag full of coins.

"That should be enough. You know where to find me."

The sun was slowly setting but she didn't took the turn back home. Johnatan was walking two steps behind her and honestly, he was scared. There was nothing of the Milla he saw in the morning in her. And he was glad for that, but here was nothing of the Milla he knew either. She didn't smile once, neither did she speak to him differently than in orders. He was not sure which Milla is the real one. She was made out of steel and fire and a great mask covered her face. The broken heart changed her and God helps first person who piss his lady off.

She went on the market. Most of the traders were gone by now, leaving only broken merchandize behind. The only opened shops were the ones with food and flowers, pharmacy and some restaurants and coffee shops. Milla gave Johnatan some money to buy food and wait for her on a bench where he had a good view on the whole square. She knocked on a closed bookshops' door and after a while, an old lady let her in. They looked like they knew each other, but Johnatan never saw the old one. Milla carried a thin little book out. She bought a rose from a young girl on their way home.

She tore each petal out, one by one, and then step on a stem.

* * *

**Well, I did it. I wrote smut. Was it good enough? I am never sure with this kind of scenes. Again, leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	8. VIII

**Hello :) Here it is, another one of my favourite chapters so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please leave a review afterwards :)**

**Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

VIII

_It had to be done. It had to be done. It had to be..._

Loki kept repeating the same sentence over and over again, but it was pointless. Milla was right with that short Shakespeare quote - no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to actually fool his own head. He had to, but he did not want to go. Not after he looked at her sleeping and looking so innocent, vulnerable and all he craved to do was stay and take care of her.

He became pathetic. Weak. Just like his brother, making the same mistake and falling for a woman. But he did not want this, he did not want any of it.

And yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

A loud noise of broken glass took him back to reality. He spent his nights outside Milla's house in an inn hours and hours from the city. Nobody asked who he was, they were glad for money and he for the privacy. For hours, he had been studying the papers he took from Milla, drinking bitter beer and eating some badly prepared meat. He hoped reading would clear his mind and make focus on the on-coming plan. But it only made him feel guilty about stealing writings that looked hundreds years old. Loki lacked a some features, but a respect and love for books and knowledge was never one of them. Honestly, he never got another choice - he was not as strong as his brother, nor as fast, and if he wanted to be recognized as a warrior, he had to use another weapons. He read, became master in tactics, his mother taught him magic useful in the battlefield or everyday life. But that was obviously not enough for the Allfather. He knew that now.

However he tried to erase every memory of his life from Asgard, he couldn't either. He imagined Milla standing on the balcony in his chambers in asgardian clothes. Blue would fit her the most. She would look at the most beautiful view of the realm and smile gently without realising. She would shine in the dining room, sitting right beside him as a true queen and talking to his mother. Frigga would love her, he was sure. They would spend hours, maybe days in the grand library and afterwards, they would argue if she could go out without guards. She would made fun of him in the helmet while sitting on the throne. And he had this awful feeling that she and Thor would be good friends. He had a gentle heart despite of his figure and language. But on the other side, Milla and lady Sif would not get along, at least not from beginning for Sif would see only a spoiled lady from another realm. But maybe later, if Milla told her about the wars she fought, they would understand each other. The warriors three would admire her instantly, for her beauty, taste and courage. She would charm everyone just like she charmed him.

If only it wasn't so far away and complicated.

He looked up to see what caused the noise. Two maids were trying to clean up the broken glass while other three men, obviously drunk, were standing and threatening with a fight. Other people yelled to calm down until a man, larger than any of them came and took two of them by their collars and threw outside. A laughter filled the bar room and Loki smirked. It reminded him drunken parties back home, when, especially after battles, would warriors drink till they were blind and then fight with whoever came to their way. He was always only observing, not understanding the childish need to show the strength when there was nothing at stake.

"I know you," a voice caught his attention. A middle-aged man sat in front of him without an invitation, drinking a beer while eyeing the papers on the table. Although he looked older, for the silver in his otherwise black hair and a beard framing his face. Muscles were visible through the leather and parts of iron armour. There was something wrong, malicious about the man but Loki could not point his finger on it.

He slowly lowered his reading and looked at the man. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure yet."

The man laughed. "A city man, a city language." He waved at the barmaid and asked for two more beers. Loki straightened his back, giving him a suspicious look. Neither of them was wasn't saying anything until the drink came and the man drank half of it at once. "You are a guard of the noble lady Milla, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" a simple mantion of her name made Loki a lot more defensive. He never saw the man before. What could this stranger possibly want from her?

"My name is Aaron. A Guardian of the realm," he explained, the annoying grin never leaving his face. "And it is pleasure to speak to you. I heard you left the town a couple of days ago." Despite of his tough exterior, the words were chosen carefully, never raising his voice as many other men around. It made sense now - the Guardians of the realm were an order old as time. Most of the men were of noble blood, replacing comfort for a hard work, defending the peace in streets and the country.

"I did," Loki nodded. Milla mentioned the Guardians only twice, but he never met one. The first time he heard the name was the day after his arrival. He overheard the conversation between her and one of clients in the living room, and she promised the man to arrange the meeting with the order. The other time she explained him the meaning of them. She said they have eyes and ears everywhere and there is only a little they never find out. She also said there are a few who still enjoy her company and tell her about the important happenings from time to time, or when she asks. He didn't care back then. He wished he did care.

"Have you lost your words? Go on, ask," the man, Aaron leaned against the wall and waited. Loki frowned.

"Is she all right?" a bit of concern was in his voice. Honestly, this was the only thing that mattered to him for the last few days. And this was the first opportunity to find it out. A quiet voice in the back of his head was warning him that something happened to her, if a Guardian mentioned her name. Loki did not want to believe it.

"Not the question I expected," the man winked in confusion. "but yes, she was well the last time I spoke to her."

Loki wanted to ask when that was, but he closed his mouth the moment he took another breath. It was unwise, even the previous question was a foolish one. It made him weak, vulnerable again. "What did you expect then?"

"Something like how could you possibly know me, or where did I meet you, or maybe what do I want from you? Those are the most common ones."

"How did you know who I am?" he chose the basic one.

"I have eyes in the town boy," he said and took another sip of the beer. Loki still hasn't touched his one. "I saw you walking around with our common friend the day you paralysed those two drunken men before either of them could scream for help," it sounded like a compliment. Loki was still waiting for more. "I have never seen such fast reflexes and neat technique in combat."

Loki nodded again. "I see," he said. He remembered the day, it was the first time he had to be the real guard for her. Both boys were on the ground in seconds, unable to feel their body. It was nothing special, just a classic defence he learned as a child. She kept asking him to teach her the moves, but he never did. He should have. "And what do you want from me?"

"To offer you a place in our order," he said, grin gone. Aaron leaned forward, letting the importance show on his face. Loki smiled, and then laughed shortly.

"That is kind of you, but I have no intention to stay here," he answered, subconsciously looking at the papers in front of him.

"Yes, that may be true. But I don't think you are leaving any time soon," the Guardian raised thick black eyebrows.

"No, you are right," Loki's smile vanished and he narrowed his eyes. How could he know? Did he know what the old writing on the table means? Or did he know who he really was? No, that was highly unlikely. But he was right, there were few more weeks before he can use the spell and leave this place, go back home and deal with his problems there. Maybe he just guessed. Either way, it was suspicious.

"So what about being a Guardian until you have to leave?" he asked.

"And why do you think I want to be a Guardian?" Loki was careful with the answer. He could easily say no, but he was curious about the intentions of the man. Why did he want him to join when he knew Loki would leave in a short while? There was something behind it. A reason, why him, why now.

"There are a few reasons," his grin was back on his face as he was getting up. "One, you have nothing to do and I doubt a man like you like to be bored," he threw a few coins on the table before looking directly into his eyes. "And two, Guardians look after people without being seen. Think about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"And how would I know it's him?"

"He will be reading something, probably. And sitting in the corner."

Milla told Aaron how to get his attention and what to say to make him think about the offer. She hoped that Loki cares about her at least half as much as she cares about him and he will take the job. To know he is watching her from time to time, that he is safe and maybe somewhere close, it would make her heart calmer. At least she wished it would. But it won't ease the pain anyway.

"And when he says yes, you should know he has problems with authority."

Aaron smirked. "Don't worry Milla. I'll handle it."

The man walked himself out and Milla sighed, closing her eyes. She had a job to do but God, she didn't want to go. Her head hurt constantly from the lack of rest but she basically never let herself permission to relax and do nothing. That would involve thinking about the current events and she was gladly avoiding those. And the nightmares returned leaving her more exhausted in the morning than when she went to bed.

The house was too quiet. Too big. People were walking around her on tiptoes, carefully choosing their words like she could explode or break down any minute. Milla understood their concern, it was true that the never ending smile was gone and she was frowning most of the day, talking in a different, more distant voice. And she couldn't help it. But she also knew, that if she won't be like this, no matter how good actress she is, there would come a time when she would just forget her pride and purpose and drown in self-pity and forget the world.

She felt like this before but she had never allowed herself to actually do it. She always found something to focus on, something that kept her going. Some work.

"If you won't be careful, you could pass out one day."

Milla got up with a groan, picking up the cold coffee. The caffeine was helping only a little. She glanced at Emma, her new shadow. Ever since she found her crying on the terrace, Emma was somewhere close, watching her and making sure she won't flip out again. When Milla went out, working or for simple shopping, she sent Johnatan. It was making Milla nervous but she kept her mouth shut. She hoped that maybe if she showed her that everything is completely fine, she would stop it. But that required time and patience, and she had very little of the latter.

"I am always careful," she replied with a short faked smile. It started raining. "And now, there was a suicide attempt and they called me instead of therapist."

"Milla."

"I hope this girl didn't do it because some boy kissed another. That would be unfortunate."

"Milla."

"What?" she snapped at her, lips in a thin line. She wrapped her fingers around the cup more tightly to remember herself not to scream. But her head hurt so much. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't have done that," Emma was looking straight in her eyes, arms crossed at her chest, frowning.

"And you shouldn't have eavesdropped. It's rude," she walked past her friend, looking for an umbrella. She had to close her eyes to calm down when Emma couldn't see her.

"Either way, it wasn't wise. It was his choice to leave and you shouldn't protect him anymore."

"Emma and it is my choice to make sure he is safe."

"It will only hurt you more."

"So be it," she muttered, not looking at the girl.

"We should talk about this, you know."

"No," she said sharply, slowly turning around to see her face. Emma was trying to protect her but this, saying out loud what she hoped to forget in some time, it made the pain even more real. "Don't ever," she walked a few steps closed to her. "ever tell me to talk about him again."

Somewhere in the city, there was a girl, laying in the bed, eyes wide open but rejecting the world. She looked just like Milla felt. Shattered into pieces. But there was one important difference between them. Milla never gives up.

But this time, she was just too damn close to the edge.

* * *

Loki was half asleep when a gut wrenching scream made him jump. He was looking around the room in defensive position, still disoriented from the dream. He was walking the long castle halls in Asgard just second ago, looking for something yet he had no idea what it was. He only knew it was important and if he stopped, he would fail.

Another scream, but this time he could recognize where it came from. But something else caught his attention. There was a black thick smoke outside the window, visible even in the dark. He stood there paralysed for half a second before realising that the building was on fire and the scream was not really a scream but a warning.

In a blink of an eye, he got all his stuff safely in a bag on his shoulder and was looking for a way out. When he opened the door, flames were only inches from his doorstep. For an instant, Loki forgot he has magic inside him. He lived months without truly using it because of his cover identity, and somehow he got used to living without its help. He almost heard Milla whispering "Don't you dare, my prince," somewhere behind him. He turned around, but there was no one, except for a reflection of bright orange in the window. The heat wave hit him hard, leaving his throat dry and limbs weaker. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and took a step back. He was a frost giant, he reminded himself. Fire has always been an enemy.

With one easy movement of his hand a window glass broke. The God jumped out from the third floor and landed without any difficulty. He looked around and thankfully, nobody was paying attention to him. There was turmoil, people were running away to the woods and there was battle shouting somewhere. Nobody cared about the fire anymore. His instincts automatically took him to the little battlefield. About three dozen men were attacking each other, pure chaos everywhere. But one face he did recognized. A man in black, stabbing another fat man with his sort as it was nothing. For a moment their eyes met and Aaron smiled, blood in his mouth.

And then, Loki sensed somebody behind him. A blade appeared in his free hand and with one swift turn, it cut in flesh leaving the face of the man in a deep shock. Then came another one, faster than the previous. He swung with his axe, hitting only an air with while an illusion of Loki was vanishing. The real one stood behind him and whistled to get his attention. The man froze and it made Loki do what he saw Milla do a few weeks back - he broke his neck. And then he stabbed another man's heart. And then he took another life. And two more.

He turned around to face another foe but no one was around this time. Only a few man stood up and neither of them looked like he wanted to attack. The inn was still burning but otherwise, there was complete silence. With the blade still in his hand, he walked over fresh corpses to a poor looking group at the other side of the combat zone.

"You did good there, friend," one of them said, cleaning the blood of his sword. Loki thanked him with an angry gaze.

"What the hell was this?" he demanded an explanation from Aaron, pointing at the dead men behind him . The Guardian was in the middle of a conversation with a young boy, who was shaking as a leaf in the wind.

"You, my friend, just helped to kill some assassins," he spoke almost amused. Loki raised eyebrows.

"Assassins? Who would they want to kill here?"

"Me," the boy spoke, voice trembling.

"You? Why would they want to kill a boy?"

"Watch out you tongue," one of the biggest men he had ever seen stepped closer and raised his sword to Loki's neck. "You are talking to the prince of Vanaheim, the heir of the realm."

_Oh. A cousin._

"Leave him, Joff," the prince commanded. The colour was getting back to his chubby cheeks. He was still in shock. Loki almost felt pity for a young prince, obviously not used to battles. He never asked Milla about the royal family and his mother used to tell them stories about the bravery and courage her family had in battles. But this young man before him shoved nothing of it. What a shame.

"Enjoyed the fight, Felix?" Aaron joined the conversation, clearly ignoring the prince. Apparently no one minded.

"Is it just me, or it was an extremely fortunate coincident to have a few Guardians in the building?" Loki said with a suspicion again. Aaron smirked.

"We knew out future king will be here. The five of us volunteered," he nodded towards two other people a few steps from them who were cleaning the wounds of the other two. "But there was no sign of the assassination attempt."

"I still don't know how I am still alive," the prince said. "Thank you, all of you."

"You know it is unwise for a prince to not be able to defend himself," Loki said, trying his best not to sound too impolite and arrogant.

"I do now," the boy nodded, trying his best to look sharp. Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. "How many men are dead?" he asked his personal guard.

"We were outnumbered two to one. And you killed how many? Three?"

"Six. But it doesn't matter. Why did they want to kill that...well, prince?"

Aaron laughed like he forget that half of the men fighting with him were dead right now. "You are better than I expected. And for one, he is a prince. And then, there are rumours."

"What rumours?"

"First of all, have you thought about my offer?" he looked him in the eyes, smiling.

A girl came to him to nurse his little wounds but he waved her away, it was nothing a little spell couldn't do. He considered the offer. And decided to fuck it right before he went to sleep. But then, he remembered what Aaron said. _Guardians look after people without being seen. _He could actually be around that woman without being seen and maybe, just maybe that will make him calmer. Ans Loki never seek battles but this, all feelings of anxiety and insecurity vanished and he felt free.

"I did."

"And?"

"I accept."

"Good, I thought you will." He nodded, looking at the boy walking around the dead bodies. He looked more and more hurt by every man he recognized. "The rumours say, there is a group of people who have a list of the most powerful people in the realm. The royal family is on it's top. Then there are families rich enough to be able to borrow money to the crown. And people with the biggest power, to make others do what they want with one simple word and smile. Does it ring a bell?"

Loki's smirk faded and a frown set on his face. "Milla?"

"Yes. It is said they are trying to make it look like accidents or natural death or even death in the battle."

"They tried to poison her before." Loki muttered.

"I know. And they attacked her a few days before when she was on some journey. And broke to her house fortnight before."

That honestly shocked him. The bruise on her cheek after returning from Sarah's, he realised. And being up all night when he came to her house. It all made sense now. She knew people were trying to kill her and yet she never mentioned it until the poison occurred. He ran fingers through his hair, cursing her secrets.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Revolution maybe?" he spit on the ground. "But the thing is to find and kill those sons of bitches before they kill her and the rest."

"Why to you care about her?" he asked, puzzled. So much information and so little time. How could he possibly leave now when she needed him? When she was in such a great danger?

"Past," Aaron smirked again, the annoying habit Loki have to get used to. "She was mine to marry once."

"Well this night gets better and better every second," Loki growled.

After the fire was under control, all survivors took what was left of their belongings and headed to the nearest lived-in area, not far from there. The Guardians were surrounded around the young prince, observing the forest around, waiting for another attack. Fools, Loki thought. There will be no more fighting tonight, maybe not for a few days. Whoever was plotting something this big will be careful maybe frightened to strike in a short amount of time. But he was stupid enough to sent a bunch of men with almost no armour and not enough battle skills. No surprise they won. It didn't make sense. Loki tried his best, but he could not think of the next move or the reason why.

Thankfully, nobody seek his presence and he was left to ride behind everyone else. The horse he got was obviously tired and ill treated in the past and that raised his level of annoyance again. This day took more unexpected turns since the day he discovered his true origin. It was welcomed to have a few moments just for his mind to recover.

There was this trick he used since he could remember to relax before falling asleep. It was rather childish but useful. Some children hug a toy, some are humming a song and some create their own happy place in their little heads. But he had his own ways. Loki thought of his thoughts as a dark, black liquid reaching everywhere and leaving no place dry. He found a way to pour the liquid into a safe transparent squares and organised them according the content. He created a storage space in his mind when there was too much of everything. And then slowly, in time and one after another, he took the boxes and examined every one of them carefully.

He focused on only one box for the rest of the night. The piano melody.

* * *

Somewhere else, miles away, Milla was looking from her room window at the smoke in the distance and praying she wasn't responsible for their death.


	9. IX

**Hi :) I am sorry for a longer pause, but school started 2 weeks ago and this is my last year in high school so there is a lot more studying and lot less time for writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you did :)**

**Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

IX

"Fuck!" Milla cried out, breaking the silence in the house. A few birds flew from the tree a few meters from the terrace. "Oh fuck it," she said again with less volume, jumping from her chair and trying to save books and papers placed all over the table. "Damn it!" she swore again and instead of picking up the objects, she just threw them on the ground. Old and dusty books hit it with a loud thud and any other day the sound would physically hurt her, but now she couldn't make herself care.

"What is it?" Emma leaned out from a window just above the terrace. She raised eyebrows when she saw the mess and frustrated Milla walking around it as a tiger in a cage. "I'll clean it up," she offered, getting back inside.

"No," Milla shouted back but Emma was already walking down the stairs. Milla wanted to scream but all she did was taking a sharp breath and bit her tongue so hard it hurt. Emma came quickly to her, looking at the ink slowly dripping from the table and making new and new paths on papers with a lot of text on them. She sighed and bent to pick up the books but Milla touched her shoulder as gentle as she could and made her stop. "Leave it, I will do it later."

"It's not a problem for me, Milla, I can..."

"No," Milla shook her head. She took a step to the table again, tearing the writing to pieces. She lost all motivation to finish it. Maybe later, in a few days, she will make herself do it again. But not today. She won't waste another few hours rewriting the rewritten and drowning in more and more memories with every word.

"You could use, you know, a spell of something?" Emma crossed her arms at her chest again, as any other time she was trying to take care of her friend.

"No I don't think..." she sighed again, falling back to the chair. "Yes, I could." And just like that, the ink was gone and book were flying around Emma to their place back to the library. Occasionally, Milla used magic to help when she was to lazy or desperate. Right now, she was only selfish. Her eyes were fixated on the empty cup on the table and she was biting her lips, wondering why did she reacted the way she did.

"You are stubborn sometimes, you know?" Emma sat next to her, gathering all pieces of paper to throw it out later.

"Just say a real bitch, no need of sugar-coating it," she smiled. Again, she didn't sleep well and now the sudden temper drained a lot of her non-existing energy. She hadn't felt this tired for months now, and she almost forgot how awfully hard it is to continue your days with only you willpower.

Emma grinned and nodded. "Actually, yeah. But I didn't want you to shout again."

"Me? When was the last time I shouted? I don't remember."

"Well if I don't count the fuck five minutes ago, then yesterday when you broke the window in the kitchen."

"That wasn't shouting but swearing and being furious," Milla disagreed. But it was true that she had been flipping out a lot lately. Every little detail made her angry and while she wasn't deaf, she found out about the rumours in the house. They said the broken heart made her crazy and bitter. And there was one true work of art- someone believed she was pregnant and she was being moody only because of the hormones. And oddly enough, that was the first time she laughed.

"Okay then," Emma thought about it. "Then how about yesterday morning, the guards at the entrance?"

"They ignored their duties!" Milla raised one eyebrow, a new wave of anger washed through her. "They didn't lock the gates and I am strongly positive they were not even at the entrance but trying to impress that girl, Lily I believe. Why is everyone so impressed by her?"

"She is pretty," Emma shrugged. She didn't really liked that girl either. Honestly, all neighbourhood was jealous of the girl, stupid, but pretty young thing. "You were terrifying though."

"It was only a warning," she waved the topic away with her hand. The fact that staff was afraid of her sometimes and they were whispering lies made her upset, but there was no point in acting and pile the anger up. She knew what that would do, in time, she would explode and that would include magic. And honestly, she was horrified of the thought.

"Anyway, what was that?" Emma pointed at the pieces of papers on the table.

"Oh," Milla forced a smile. That was even better topic. "Because Felix stole my originals of travelling between realms, and I was to naive and never made copies, I was trying to remember and find all I could to compose new ones."

"He robbed you?" Emma raised her voice which made Milla look at her. She was hardly ever loud.

"Not really, he just took what he needed."

"And you are defending him again."

"Maybe that is my curse."

There was disbelief in Emmas face and she abruptly stood up, taking the cup from her hands and walking back to the kitchen. She was always upset when Milla mentioned him. More when she was protecting him, less when she was cursing. And everytime it broke Milla's heard a little more for she knew how well they got along. Loki was not used to friendship and didn't realise that he would hurt Emma too. She missed him, Milla knew that for sure after reading her mind a few nights before when Emma refused to talk to her. She was thinking about the way that little God made everyone laugh and knew exactly what to say in every situation and even if she was trying, it felt like if was hopeless. She missed his flattering comments and mocking about her and Johnatan. And Emma was desperately trying to protect everyone else that she started focusing on the anger and not understanding. He disappointed her and that was all she saw there.

Actually, no one really realized how much and how fast Loki changed their the everyday life until it was too late.

"Where is the best aunt in the universe?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts again and Milla was thankful. Emma was right in one thing and that was him being on her mind too much.

Andrea entered the terrace with a year and a half old baby in her one arm and a bag full of toys in the other. They hugged and little Adam smiled widely when Milla took him into her arms. He was heavier than the last time but otherwise, he was still the happy child. He reached for her long hair and she let him, ignoring Andrea's threats. That little pile of fluff made Milla smile genuinely and that was a huge success. Andrea knew that too so she let them play.

For a long while, they talked about nothing only making silly faces and trying to entertain the little one. Emma joined them for a bit when she brought coffee and even Johnatan stopped by to say hello.

"Do they really think we didn't notice?" Andrea whispered when both the guard and the maid left.

"I believe they failed to notice either," Milla replied, handing Adam a wooden cube. She leaned on her elbows and looked at her friend from the ground.

"Yeah, maybe, but they will someday," she shrugged and looked at Milla, sudden concern in her eyes. Milla sighed, knowing what will happen next. "How are you holding up?"

"Good actually, thank you," she said quickly. "And I would appreciate if we talked about something else, please. I am already tired of Emma's care."

"Fine. I hate this post break-up depressions."

"We didn't break up," Milla protested.

"No, but you behave like you did," she sipped her coffee and smiled. "You should go out sometimes, get some fun."

"There is no reason why."

"Come on girl, I know what you are doing. And you can't function like this for eternity."

"Nothing changed with my life, Andrea," Milla frowned at her, trying to stop those little monsters waking up in her head. Not again, please just not again.

"I heard you are not sleeping. And you are rude. And working non stop," she made a little pause after that and looked directly to Milla's eyes. Andrea was never the one to discuss feelings with. It was an uncomfortable topic for both of them, for different reasons. Andrea never knew what to say and Milla didn't always thought she said the worst things. "That sounds like a broken heart."

"Like you could possibly know," she said a little bit too rough and made little Adam look at Milla with a sign on fear in his eyes. Immediately she smiled and showed him a wooden horse toy that caught his attention again. Then she turned to Andrea again, who looked offended. "I am sorry but love isn't something you are good at."

"You know I loved Adam's father," she murmured, looking into her cup. "But yes, you have your own ways of dealing with heartache and I had mine. I won't push you into anything just like you didn't push me. Promise."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard about that attack on our beloved prince?"

Milla was glad Andrea changed the subject. "Yes. Apparently, the boy would be dead if there weren't a few Guardians by accident." And Loki, she thought with a flash of fear. She still had no news from Aaron.

"As far as I know, the boy is useless in physical business. I am pretty worried about him becoming a king one day."

"Well, at least he is intelligent. If war comes, there are others who could lead the army," Milla lied down on the floor and lifted Adam to the air. The child started to laugh, and clap with those little hands of his. And again, somehow, Loki broke to her mind and she remembered how beautiful he looked when he hold him. The image that would probably never repeat again.

"What war?" Andrea was confused.

"It is just a possibility, don't worry. Whoever wants to kill the member of royal family declares war to the crown."

"Please don't tell me you are going to investigate that."

"No, of course not," Milla smiled. She got murderers of her own to find and until somebody asks her to find theirs, it is not her business. Although, Aaron told her that those cases could be connected. But she didn't feel that important for someone to hire assassins for her. At least she hoped that Christopher's idiocy was only his and not one on command.

"Milla? There is a man outside, he wants to see you," Emma came again with a puzzles expression on her face. Apparently it was not someone they knew and for some reason he was making her uncomfortable. She was fidgeting and when she looked behind her shoulder taking a step back, for that man was slowly walking to them, uninvited. Milla's mood dropped below zero as she recognized him. Instantly, she became Lady Milla, with a strict look and cold gaze and harsh voice. She stood up, never looking away from him. And he was smirking.

"Andrea, how about you take Adam for a walk to gardens," Milla said slowly, not taking her eyes of the man. The baby sensed the nervousness around and started whimpering as Milla handed him to Andrea. "Emma, would you please brink a cup of tea for our guest."

"Oh, I won't bother you for long my lady, no need for a tea. Thank you lovely," he walked past Emma and took a seat. Andrea looked at her friend and left the room hesitantly after Milla nodded. Truth was this man was as dangerous as an annoying fly. But she didn't trust him at all.

When everyone left them, Milla sat down in front of him and crossed her legs. She tried her best to look as someone he would not like as an enemy. "I believe you have something for me, potion master."

"Oh yes, my lady," a sly smile was formed on his lips and flames of malice were dancing in his eyes. He was visibly looking forward to tell her the news but for some reason, she just didn't believe he was going to tell her the whole truth. "I learned very interested facts, indeed."

"I'm listening."

"I asked my friends to ask their friends about you," his eyes started scanning her body again. "And someone wants you dead no matter what it costs."

"I did not pay you to tell me what I already know." She started to be impatient. That man disgusted her, he thought he was cunning and clever but in reality, he was only a pitiful being trying to get attention of the more fortunate people. Her, in this case.

"Easy, my lady, I am getting there," he laughed at his own joke and looked somewhere behind her. Milla never stopped looking at him though. "One of my sources told me about a man, tall, black hair, who offered to pay a great amount of money for a poison as strong as it could be. Do you know who I am talking about?"

The man Christopher met a few times. That man was never too good in making plans. "Continue." She ignored the question.

"The poison is Arsenic, often called "The King of Poisons", it is undetectable type of poison from Midgard. It was mixed with a plant named Aconite, that cause suffocating and a few more causing paralysis. You were very lucky, lady Milla, that would be a terrible death. Your body paralysed, but your mind still wide awake, terrible, terrible pain. What a powerful weapon one drink could be and yet they still call poisons the weapon of women and cowards."

"Did your friend tell you something else? About the stranger maybe?"

"All he remembered was a foreign accent and a remarkable tattoo of a rose on his left wrist." He said instantly and for the first time, he looked in her eyes. According to her experiences, people assume that when somebody in lying, they never look in your eyes. But the truth is, they always do. To make you believe their words. That was enough for her to decide to enter his mind.

"Was there no one with him?" she asked, making him think about the truth. It was really easy to slip through his weak barriers without him noticing. And she was right again- everything he told her was a lie. Well prepared, but still a lie. There was nothing midgardian about the poison that was supposed to kill her. It's name was Gentle Kiss, a pleasant one for the deadliest snake venom in this realm combined with the sweet taste of a few types of toxic berries. Apparently, it is colourless and tasteless in alcohol and almost impossible to detect. The rat in front of her promised a fortune to his "source" and yet when he got the information, the other one was murdered without a second glance.

"My friend recalled nobody my lady," he answered. In reality, after the boy died, he tracked down the mysterious buyer. He was well hidden, but people tell you remarkable amount of information when you use the right words. Milla knew that and used the ability when necessary, but this one used mostly threats and when it didn't help, he got people who used physical force. She saw hideous pictures of people he was interested in, bloody and frightened. It was hard not to shiver or kill the man on the spot.

The man who ordered the poison was, in fact, tall and black haired, but there was nothing foreign about his accent. He was sceptic about the man at first but when he told him about the poison, he greeted him as an old friend. The stranger's name was Jakk, a smuggler and thief. He was paid by somebody named Sebastian to get a poison as powerful as he could find and then deliver it to Christopher. He got the money and that was the end of it. And sadly, the end of his life as well.

"Well, not as sufficient as I expected the information to be, but I thank you," she stood up and so did he. "The money was well spend."

His eyes lightened as she said that. He was so pleased with himself, proud that he fooled the woman no one could lie to. Another achievement that will ensure him more power. And maybe, he could find this Sebastian and tell him about the lady that can't be killed. About her weak spots, some people she helped. Maybe he will get a lot of money from this. Oh, what a wonderful day it was when she stepped into his shop with drugged eyes and a frown on that beautiful face.

She was smiling at him as she walked by his side to the entrance. They passed Emma again, who looked up from her book and with mistrust. "A beautiful maids you have, my lady."

"It is a nice girl, yes," Milla nodded, not stopping. She was angry and did not trust herself fully to stay in the house with this man for a second longer. She opened the door for him and her eyes never left his face. He thought he won. "Thank you, again."

"Anytime my lady. If you need something more, you know where to find me."

He started whistling as he walked down the stairs with hands in his pockets. She found eyes of the guards standing at the entrance and nodded towards the fat man. They took the hint and the moment he passed them, they sized them and knocked him on his knees. He cried in surprise when Jon disabled his every move and Erik took both knives he kept in his pockets. The confused and hurt look on his face made her smile in victory. She slowly walked down the stairs.

"Oh, I know where to find you," she said in low voice. Her eyes were darker as seconds before and she somehow looked taller and older. "You thought you can lie to me?"

"No, no my lady, I didn't, I swear..." his confidence was gone, replaced by a shadow of fear.

"I am sure you know about the fools who tried it before." She stopped only a step in front of her. Jon made the man stand and she studied his face for a little while. Good, he was afraid. And he should be. She was so angry. "And in addition, you killed two men and tortured at least a half a dozen others. You know what that means in our realm."

He was quiet for long seconds. "How?" it was the only word he could manage at the moment. There was nothing of that cunning fat man in front of her. He was a naive idiot as so many others before him.

She ignored his question. "I hope you will enjoy the trial," she stepped even closer, looking directly in his eyes. He tried to step back but Jon pushed him back. "Enjoy your power in prison."

"My lady, please..."he started again.

"Once, maybe I would listen, but today is not the day," she turned around after she sensed a presence of another people. Andrea and Emma were both looking at the scene. Wonderful. "Oh and one thing, one more thing," she said almost gently raising a little hope in him for a split second. But only until she swiftly turned around and slapped him hard. It felt so good. Thank God she wore that big ring. His cheek reddened and blood appeared on his lip while girls gasped, Jon chuckled. She loved that man when it came to violence. "That was for those disgusting things you imagined you would do with me. I will make sure I'll be sitting in the first row at your execution."

* * *

The shadows hid him from pry eyes and unwanted attention. He shouldn't be there. He should be with the rest of the Guardians outside the city, resting after a long journey. But he volunteered to get the prince back to the palace and after spending some quality time in the kitchen as a reward, he didn't feel like going back to those loud lot. His feet took him to well-known side streets, lost in thoughts but still careful that nobody could see him. For a second, he was sure he saw Andrea and little Adam crossing the market. The boy was taller than the last time he was him and a lot certain on his tiny legs as he walked around his mother while she was talking with some older gentleman. And before he realised, he followed them and found himself across the street looking at Milla's house.

The only thing he never let himself think about was whether or not she was happy without him. Because honestly, both answers scared him. If he hurt her, if she was somehow damaged, heartbroken, then he would feel a lot more awful and forgiving himself would be a lot harder. But if she was relieved and happy after his departure, that would break him all over again. Truth, he would be glad she is all right, but the big selfish part of him hoped, wanted her to care about him. To miss him. But it would also assured him that leaving the realm is the most important action he has to take. There would be nothing holding him back anymore.

He could find out. Wait for Emma at the market, or for one of the guards. But again, how would they behave if they saw him? He left them too without a word, and as strange as it was, he still called them friends. And maybe, they enjoyed their company too. He was never certain for whole his life there were only few moments when he felt like people genuinely liked his presence and when he felt comfortable around them. He grew up to be distant. And this was the first place in years when he forgot to be at least for a moment. A foolish idea really.

An odd looking man, dressed in fine golden and brown silk walked to the house just as he decided to leave. Emma opened the door for him but did not invited him inside like she did with Milla's clients. Maybe he wasn't a client, but a friend of lady Milla, but Emma would know him wouldn't she? But she looked more frightened than welcoming. She disappeared inside and the man looked around him, he entered and closed the door behind him. It left Loki stand with raised eyebrows. Who was he?

There was no way he was leaving now.

It didn't take long before the door opened again. The fat man walked out, a mischievous smirk on his face visible even from across the street. And then, he heard her voice. For a brief moment, he forgot how to breathe and he had to use all his willpower to remain in shadows when she stepped on the light. Sun was making her hair shine and but that was nothing compared to her bright smile. She wore a narrow sapphire dress above her ankles. She was barefoot. And beautiful.

And forbidden.

It was a bad idea to come.

He couldn't tear his eyes of her. That man wasn't important anymore, she was there, looking fit and smiling. But the smile faded in a blink of an eye and she nodded towards the fat one. Jon and Erik grabbed the stranger and made him kneel. Loki took a step forward and so did Milla, the joy in her face gone, replaced by anger and loathing. She looked just as frightening as the day she killed the one that tried to poison her.

Apparently, the fool wanted to trick her. Loki grinned- there was no way someone could possibly do that. Except him, for he could defence his mind, and he never tried. He wanted to find out why was this happening, why was she so kind one second and mean the other. And to punish that man for her, so she could smile again, a smile meant only for him. What did he do? Oh, killed and tortured, a bad combination to tell someone as Milla.

And then, she hit him. "That was for those disgusting things you imagined you would do with me," she said. Loki's blood started boiling and he took another step closed, ready to show the man what he could and could not do with her. The possessive voice in his head was stronger now, whispering that she is his. No one else's.

A firm grip of his shoulder stopped him from walking across the street. When he turned around, ready to knock off whoever held him, he saw Aaron. Loki looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured out you would do something stupid when you are in town," he looked behind him, Loki also turning. Milla was walking to the gardens around the house with Andrea with Adam in her arms right behind her, asking something he could not hear. "And this was stupid."

"I know what I'm doing," Loki murmured. She was gone again. He clenched his jaw to remind him why he left in the first place.

"Of course you do," he said, not very convincing. "Go back to the others, I will ask around. Emma makes the best coffee in the whole realm, I swear to god." He walked past him, giving him a meaningful look. Loki sighed, but nodded. Aaron was right; there was no point in staying here. It looked like she moved on with her life, that she enjoyed her days even without him. She was working again and he knew she will be all right. And with some luck, she will be all right with him when he comes back.

_In time_, he told himself on his way back. _One step after another._


	10. X

**Hi everyone! So, another chapter. It is pretty crazy at school now and I can't find time to write, sorry. I'll do my best though! Hope you enjoy the chapter, leave a review if you did!**

**Again, let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot.**

* * *

X

There has never been a better demonstration of the phrase "a quiet before the storm".

It took her two days and sixteen hours to realise that something is definitely wrong. It was like little things became different, but it was impossible to tell which. Like the habits of everyone around changed in a blink of an eye. As if everything moved an inch to the side and it just didn't feel right. Or as if there was a single stain on a white table clothing. Uncomfortable yet unchangeable. Even wind stopped blowing but the air was still fresh and enjoyable, children stopped screaming during the plays and a lively buzz on the streets was gone. Something will end very, very bad.

Milla stopped in the middle of the staircase with a bad feeling, realizing all this changes. Like she lacked something or someone stopped her from doing something or like she was supposed to be someplace else, but she wasn't. She felt like someone was still standing behind her and she could not tell if for looking over her or harming her. It was really hard to shake the feeling off, however hard she tried. She read, cooked, played the piano, talked with whoever she could and finally re-wrote the stolen writings. But nothing helped. Even the work was not as demanding as before. Milla was still waiting for her spies to find out some information about this mysterious Sebastian and there was not much beside it. That was also driving her mad.

When she asked Emma if she felt the same, her friend shook her head and asked if she could help. Maybe the lack of sleep was finally getting to her. The bad dreams were not as often as before bus still insanely intense and vivid. And the worst part was that however the dream started, it always ended the same- with her drowning in a freezing water reaching for the faces above. Perhaps the chills were only a quiet reminder of freezing to death.

Finally, she god frustrated by walking around the house and trying to find an activity that would make her useful. It was only noon and she has already sorted all her clothing by whether she wore it or not, read a few pages of one of her favourite novels and went to the market to get some fresh fruit she then gave to the orphanage along the way. The boredom was new, she always had something to do or at least someone to keep her busy. She decided to simply sit down on the couch and relax a little. Maybe some activity will occur in time. If only she had a pet to keep her company right now.

She may fell asleep for when she opened her eyes again, Emma was sitting on the terrace with both Johnatan and Jon, puzzled expressions on all of their faces. They weren't talking, only looking around, thinking. Milla stood up abruptly and walked to them, ignoring the darkness in front of her eyes and weakness of her muscles from the unexpected fast movement. Luckily she hit the doorframe before she fell and waited until it went away. All three faces were turned to her, all frowning and concerned.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, a hint of fear rising in her chest. "What happened?" Could something happen to someone they knew? Is Andrea and Adam all right? Is someone else hurt? She was thinking of all people all four of them knew and imagining dozens of possible scenarios. And finally, only one face appeared in front of her and it changed the fear into dread. Did something happen to Loki? Did he do something stupid and got hurt? Or worse, killed? Or they found out who he really was? "Tell me."

"The realm is mourning," Johnatan replied while Milla sat down next to him. And she frowned. That means only one thing.

"The queen is dead and king may be dying," Emma added. She was looking at Milla whose expression was frozen between pain and surprise. She knew them both, especially the queen, as they met some time ago when prince was younger and suffered from an unknown illness. Milla was the one who found the right doctor and acquired rare herbs for the cure. They both sat at the sickbed for hours, Milla keeping her company and sanity by telling all stories she could recall. Since then, she got the door opened to the castle, but they saw each other only a few times for they both had little time for a meeting. That woman was one of the kindest people she had met here, caring about the people in realm, loving and being loved in return. And dead.

"What happened?" she asked again in whisper. Truthfully, she was thinking about meeting the royal couple if the boredom continued. Not anymore.

"Nobody knows. They found them in a pool of blood in the morning." Jon carried on. Milla was pale and asked Emma for a glass of water.

"There were bells while you slept," Johnatan told her. "What is going to happen now?"

"We will wait. If king dies, there will be a coronation of our young prince. The question is, who will they name a regent?"

"That must not happen." Milla closed her eyes, clearing her head and trying to think straight. "There is a reason why they attacked only the parents. Logically, the regency is what they truly want. Someone wants to rule the realm unknown." It all made sense now. Everything Aaron told her a few days back was clear as water. Someone was killing off everyone who could have figured this out and stop them. People with power to get the information and people who had enough money to pay an army to defeat them. And somehow, she was in the middle of it.

"Who?" Emma looked at her with concern.

"The same people who wanted to kill me before. I have to go to the castle," she stood up, wiping away the annoying tears. The odd feeling from the morning was gone for something horrible has already happened. It was not about her anymore. Someone wanted to change the way Vanaheim was and they were trying to achieve it by blood. That was never a good sign.

"You can't. Nobody can go in or out." Johnatan stopped her by the hand.

"Well I need to do something!" she snapped.

"You could calm down, I'll make some coffee," Emma offered.

"Brilliant fucking idea," Milla muttered. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit around when I know something unthinkable is going to happen. I'll try to find a way."

She walked from the house and everything was different again. It was not as before, but the noise from the streets was back. Not the usual carefree one but muffled, full of confusion and maybe fear. Almost everyone was outside, talking to the neighbours. Some were yelling the news for everyone who haven't heard. But she didn't listen, afraid if there is some more.

There were dozens of people at the castle gates. Guards sealed the entrance answering questions, but not getting anyone in. She elbowed her way to the front and looked for the guard. He recognized her and made a little bow. "Nice to see you, lady Milla."

"Thank you, James," she remembered his name. "Please, tell me how it happened."

"Our queen had her throat cut as well as the king. But his wound was not to deep, but he lost a lot of blood. Nobody believes he will see the next morning."

More tears crept to her eyes. She gave him a squeeze on shoulder and nodded. "Please let me know when I can come and see them."

The assassin had to be incredibly good if he got in and out of their chambers at night and unseen. There was half a dozen guards at the main gate and another twenty walking around the fencing. She remembered two more at the entrance door and two from the inside. And she was sure another two guarded the enter to the bedchambers of the king and queen. A few others were walking around the house. The fires were constantly lit yet no one saw a shadow. How?

"My lady!" a voice shouted behind her and made her wake up from thoughts. Milla found herself only a few streets from her house. She turned around and surprisingly, she saw the last person she wanted right now. One of the spies she sent to find out more about Sebastian and Jakk. This won't be good news, for sure. The bad day was certainly not over.

"Not here, walk me home," she suggested. With no more words, they moved fast through the streets avoiding the main street. But the closer they were to home, the more crowded it was. Milla was afraid they were waiting for her in hope to find some more answers and unfortunately, she wasn't wrong. A group of people, most of them with familiar faces were talking with Johnatan, Erik and Jon at the gates. They were polite enough so they didn't force their was to the house and when they saw her, they let her pass.

"Who killed them Milla? Do you know?"

"Yes, and why?"

"And how exactly? I heard about chopping their heads off."

"Is the king dead yet?"

She reached for some support because her knees were giving up. Those people sure loved their king and queen, but it was a different kind of love, different respect as the one she felt. They were her friends, not just faces everyone knew. And it hurt her to hear other people talking about their death like it was something normal, common and not at all horrifying. She was glad when she felt someone's strong hands around her waist. She tried her best to not let those tears out. Again.

"I know as much as you do. Maybe less," she sighed. "We have to wait now. I'm sorry, it is very hard for me to talk about it, they were friends."

With some sad fake smile, Milla turned around and basically ran back to the house. She dimly remembered that there were some bad news waiting and with fingers on her temples to soothe the headache, she came to the living room where Emma was handing some water to her spy and seconds later, she was holding a glass as well. Before she let him speak, she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she thought, but the eyes were more red than usual and she looked generally tired. Nothing unusual for last weeks.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Milla tried to smile at her guest. She offered him a seat, but he didn't take it and she didn't sit down too. "It was a surprise."

"As well as for me. The information was easy to get."

"And are you sure they are also true?"

"Yes, my lady. There were several sources," he bowed a little and took a sip of the water. She knew he would prefer wine or beer, but after all, he will drink enough after she give him the money. He was a good man, loyal, but a heavy drinker and gambler. She tried to help him some years ago, but he refused and only asked for safety of his family. He never told her the whole story, but she picked up the pieces and apparently, he owned someone a great amount of money and they threatened his loved ones. Without a hesitation, she found them a safe house far away and gave them money so they had something to start with. But he didn't go with them. To her surprise, he wanted to repay her somehow and after days of asking, she finally gave up. Here and then, he accidentally heard something that could interest her and occasionally, she sent him to get specific information. Now was the time.

"Talk then," _but I'm not sure if I want to hear it_, she thought.

"There is a town, two or three days ride from here. A big one, pretty, cold, but pretty. They say there is this man, well known, but feared. Even the Guardians turn aside when he is doing his business."

"What business?"

"Something like you, but dark," his eyes widened when he realised what he said. "I beg your pardon, my lady, I didn't mean you are..."

"It is all right, continue please," she tried her best encouraging smile. He was a good man.

"They say he knows everyone's bad plans, if you know what I mean. And that he is doing something big with a man called Sebastian," he took another sip. Milla narrowed her eyes, the man in front of her looked a little sick, his skin paler than usual but there was sweat on his forehead. Fever. She made a mental notice to make him go to healers afterwards. "I know nothing more my lady, only that the men are close, but that is all. The other one is a mystery, living in the shadows they say and he is a angelic man with devil's mind. People are afraid to ask, my lady. It is not like the man would tell anyone anything. Those who asked disappeared, my lady."

Chills ran through her spine. She believed him every word and more and more mysterious people troubled her. Finally, she was not in dead end, but what could she do now? Not use other people, that would be to risky. And she didn't mind risk on her own. There was a plan revealing in her mind but honestly, she didn't want it to be the only one she had.

"Can you tell me something about this business man?" her voice was calm so much it surprised her. The man nodded.

"His name is Noel. And he likes to drink and have fun and he likes women and money. I don't know how else to help, my lady," he looked down at his shoes. She took a few steps to him and took his empty glass to put it on the table with her full. She lifted his head and placed her palm on his forehead. He was burning.

"You helped me more than you know and I thank you really much for that. Let me repay you," she took some money out of her little purse and put them into his palm. He tried to refuse, but she made him take it. "It is for you to get some medicine. You have a temperature. Please?" she looked in his blue eyes and after a long while, he nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

When he left, Emma appeared and found Milla standing in the middle of the living room, holding the piano for support and looking like she was somewhere else in mind. Her eyes were sadder every second and the colour from her face was fading. Scared, she hurried to her and put hand on her shoulder. Emma prayed the man didn't tell her something to put her in the mood she found her the day Felix left. Milla woke up from the daydream and looked Emma in the eyes. Hers were full of water.

"Emma, I think I need to remember some old habits."

* * *

"Guys! There is she! That's her!" the excitement in Joel's voice caught attention of every Guardian sitting around the largest table in the bar. It was honestly the poorest looking bar Loki had ever been to. Full of drunken men with whores on their knees, screaming and laughing, spilling beer everywhere and sometimes, there was some really bad singing louder then other sounds. But none of that mattered, the beer was good and company entertaining and at least he laugh with the others at bad jokes or embarrassing stories and had enough privacy with his thoughts whenever he wanted. Even Aaron right next to him left his anxious look somewhere at the entrance.

The city was only a couple of days ride from the capital. It was a little bit colder, which was a pleasant change after his dry and hot one before. It even rained for a few hours during the day. They found a place to stay for a few night and joined other Guardians in the bar. Most of them knew each other and if they didn't, it was no longer truth after first ten minutes. Loki was not fond of a company of some strangers, but he could use a few hours break from his mind. There was no visible risk anywhere tonight. That part will come later when Aaron gathers his man and tell them the plan. The prince didn't care about the plan, the only thing he intended to do was to kill a man that meant a danger to a woman he loves.

For some reason, when Aaron came back after visiting Milla, he didn't tell Loki anything. He asked and even threaten him, but nothing worked. He had to play with words when his...apparently something as a friend...was slightly drunk to find out why they are leaving so fast. And yet, they were here for a week and nothing happened. However any of them tried, they could not find out where this bastard named Sebastian is hiding. And so they waited. And drank. At least the poisoner was dead because Loki would murder him in a blink of an eye.

The bar was not as full as other days. It was filled mostly with Guardians, few local older men and some travellers. The bartender told them it was because people revered the memory of the king and queen and it was a tradition in this part of the realm to stay at home at the third day after they leave the world and pray for their souls. A stupid one, but Loki admired their loyalty. It made him wonder if asgardians would mourn Odin's and Frigga's death just as much. They would probably do. And if they mourned his death? Probably not. He forbid himself to care.

"Where?" another Guardian asked. Loki already forgot his name. But he was interested in this woman all of them seek. According to Joel, there was a woman who came to the city only two days ago and she was already the most popular person around. He described her as young and beautiful and rich but the rest of her was a mystery. Except her name: Becca. When someone asked how rich could a young lady be, Joel started laughing. "She is no lady although she looks like one. She is a noble whore for noble gentleman."

"There you blind idiot!" he pointed at the bar and a few of the men stood up just to have a closer look. One of them whistled when he saw her. The prince of Asgard raised eyebrows to their immature behaviour.

"I want her so much," one of the youngest Guardians, George, said. Others nodded.

"I don't think you can afford her, friend," Joel answered, eyes never leaving this whore. When one man stood up and walked away, Loki finally got to see her too. She was sitting at the bar, a glass of wine in colour of blood in front of her, already half empty.

"What is she doing here?"

"Maybe looking for a client."

"Or waiting for one. This is not a place she would find noble men."

Becca was wearing deep red sleeveless dress with unbelievably short front and back touching the ground. Her boots were made of quality black leather and were reaching above her knees, the heels dangerously high. And she wore black silk gloves to her elbows. Lustful red on her lips and black around her eyes. Long brown curls were falling on her shoulders. And there was only a delicate teardrop necklace on her neck and matching earrings. They looked familiar. She looked familiar.

And then, he slowly put his beer back to the table and blinked to make sure. His lips parted and he forgot how to control his body as he realised.

Milla was sitting right in front of him, smiling at the bartender as the old man was saying something to her.

"I bet all my money that you can't make her sleep with you," George told Joel and he accepted. But that was something so distant, Loki's mind could not understand right now. Was it really her? And if so, what the hell was she doing here? Why was she dressed like that?

"Maybe next time. There's the lucky one tonight," Joel nodded to the door as the man in rich black suite walked in. His eyes found who he was looking for immediately and when she realised he was looking at her, she smiled widely at him. He walked to her and leaned to her ear. She laughed at whatever he told her. After that, the man paid her drink and offered her his shoulder. She accepted and they walked out.

All that happened faster than Loki took another breath. He slowly turned to Aaron who looked just as astonished as he was. "Did you know?" he asked hoarse voice.

Aaron shook his head. "Just as surprised as you are."

"Doubt it." Loki drank the beer at once. What was she thinking? Was this a well planned action ar a pure stupidity? It didn't matter really, she was in danger but he was sure she was aware of that as well. And she still chose to do this, whatever it was. Who asked her to? Or was she after this Sebastian all by herself?

"I hope you don't think about running after her, do you?" Aaron eyed him with the worried look again. Yes, he should just go, took her by her bare shoulders and shake some sense to her. But he won't. He wouldn't be able to walk away again. "She will be fine."

"You don't know that." Loki muttered. Weak. That he was. He came here to protect her and she walked to the greatest danger. And he was not allowed to do anything.

"This was her job, back in the days. She will manage. Now drink," he put another glass of beer in front of him. Yes, it was no secret she used to be a whore. But the thought that other man will touch her the way he touched her burned his mind. What if she will enjoy it? What if she was only a damn good actress?

He drank to drown the rage.

* * *

The night was chilly and she wasn't wearing a jacket. She was hoping to drink a little more to be warmer before her client, Noel came. Unfortunately, he was early and the only glass of wine was not enough to make her warm after a few hours.

Milla took a deep breath as she was walking back to the bar. It looked like a place nobody would ever look for a noble whore that she was pretending to be? Or was she? This used to be her life, however hard she tried to deny it. The moment Emma found her old dresses, every memory came back and hit her with a great intensity. She felt every bruise and every scratch, every aching muscle from the past. It took every last piece of her broken courage to actually put on the clothing and walk the streets with her head high and not to be offended with the talk in the foreign city. It still hurt, every hateful look and offensive word even though it was exactly according the plan- to be talked about so that Noel could find her a lot easier.

And he did. Sent a message the day after she arrived. With no idea who she was, they met in that bar and he enjoyed her company for a couple of hours. Noel wanted her to stay at night, but she was already getting dressed and with some sweet words and a soft kiss, he let her go. With a promise that he will ask for her again, of course. Hopefully, she will be long gone by then.

Noel was a good looking man with black hair and blue eyes, perfectly shaped lips and almost invisible tattoo on his neck. To her surprise, he was funny and easy to talk to, and quite intelligent. Every word he said was carefully chosen and sounded like a pure honey. Milla caught herself thinking that in another life, they could be friends. But then again, he said something, she forgot what, that reminded her of Loki and it took her a lot of acting skills to keep smiling and blushing as an innocent girl. It took her only one look to realise he liked to be the dominant one. So she played along.

People would be surprised what a man tells you if you do what he wants. She did everything, every trick she learnt long time ago and a little more, because she liked his voice. By the time they finished the bottle of champagne, she knew all about his interests. She knew about his family and about his dreams. And she knew names of his friends. Luckily, he mentioned Sebastian. It was easy after that. However smart he was, no one ever expect whores to remember what a man tells them. Especially after paying so much money.

The bar was half empty when she entered. Good. Only a few old men sat in the corned and some Guardians were still left on the other side. She headed to the bar again, smiling at the bartender. It was an older man without front teeth, but that didn't stop him from smiling when he saw here.

"Welcome back miss," he greeted her as she sat on a high chair. "What can I getcha? More wine?"

"No, not this time," she smiled. "Something really strong and be generous."

"Hard night?" the man was not walking on tiptoes around her. It made her laugh.

"You could put it that way. A hard client indeed," she took the glass filled with something that smelled awful and drank it all at once. She heard laugh and then saw a surprise in old man's face. Easy way to impress a man. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad. She asked for more.

"Are you sure, pretty thing? Terrible things could happen to drunk beauties," he hesitated.

"I'll manage. Is there a better way to spend money I don't need?" she ran her fingers through the hair. She definitely needed a shower, she still could smell him on her.

"Wise words," with no other words, he filled the glass and turned to another customers.

Only for a little moment, she closed her eyes and was focusing on the hotness filling her belly. She will get drunk tonight. Fast and good drunk. But before that, she had to remember what she found out. Sebastian was Noel's childhood friend. Noel's parents practically raised him for Sebastian's were always drunk. They do business together. And he lives in a common house for wealthier people, just a few streets south. The only unusual thing about his house were the flowers at the entrance- two-colored roses, red and white. Noel promised to introduce her to him someday.

A laugh and loud voices made her come back to reality. Milla drank the alcohol again and made a little grimace. It was not as good as the first one. She turned to the Guardians who were obviously talking about her. A few were literally staring. She smiled, thankful she fixed her lipstick before leaving the house, and waved them. Another loud laugh filled the room.

She thought about Aaron and Loki again. Where are they now? When Aaron came to her house just after the master of poison left, she was to relieved that she almost started crying. He swore they are both all right and he is keeping an eye on the bastard so he would not cause any trouble or get involved in anything public. Milla didn't ask where he was, and she knew he wouldn't tell her. She begged him not to some time ago. She was desperate to know, but what good would it do? None. He will be gone in a few days and she would better start forgetting him. For good.

And maybe, today was the first step. She let another man touch her and a part of her liked it. The other part hated herself.

"Hello beautiful," a young man sat right next to her, a little drunk but still sober enough to behave. She slowly turned her head to face him and lifted one corner of her lips. "Can I pay for another?" he nodded towards her empty glass.

"Hello Guardian. Thank you, yes," she never moved her gaze from him and after a few long seconds of silence, he woke up and remembered what he wanted. It was funny.

"My name is Joel."

"Becca. But you already know that, don't you sweetie?" she straightened her back a little more. It started to hurt.

"Yes, actually. You are a celebrity here, you know?" he paid for both new drinks and waited for her to take it. But she took her time.

"Really? It must be a pitiful city when whores are celebrities," she laughed. For a while, Joel was amazed by her sincerity. He managed a nod.

"Only the beautiful ones," he found the words.

"Well thank you, handsome," Milla started to feel alcohol rushing through her veins and making her a little dizzy. She loved the feeling. "To the beautiful poor souls?" she raised the glass.

"To beautiful ones," he agreed and they both drank. She asked for another one. "You should be careful Becca."

"You men should finally make your mind," she turned to him with all her body. There was probably a love bite at her neck and collarbone, but it apparently only caught Joel's attention. "Isn't this what you want? Getting women drunk and taking an advantage?"

"Not the right men," he replied. It made her smile.

"Good answer, Guardian."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything but my price." Joel was wearing casual clothes that made him younger than he really was. His eyes were brown as chocolate, as well as his hair. But there was something in his face that reminded her of a weasel. A cute boy.

"Oh," fore the second time, he was speechless. She noticed grins at his friends' faces and realised this was not a common sight. "No, of course not. I was wondering what makes you different than the others?"

Milla raised her eyebrows and laughed. She emptied the glass again and then stood up and spun around. Joel had to catch her. Those heels were incredibly high. "You have courage, Guardian, for asking something like this, even though I'm just a whore. However, not every whore is the same. Let me explain you a thing," she sat down again, leaning against the counter. "Most of the girls are good only for sex. That is all they do, please men and they are wonderful at it. But not every man wants just a good fuck. They are looking for something they don't have at home. You understand?" she asked but he still looked confused. She smiled. "They are looking for a woman who will comfort them when there is no one waiting for them after a long day at work. Someone who can appreciate what they did when they hear no kind word from anyone. Some are looking for adventure in their dull lives. But in the end, all men are only lost souls wanting to feel special and a good whore can make them feel as special as ever. You won't believe how many men paid me only to listen and talk to them all night. And I am good at it. That makes me different." She told him, her voice a lot calmer than she expected it to be. This was the first thing she learned when she had no other choice but to become a whore. Milla drank another glass. "And I'm outstanding in bed, naturally."

"The man who will steal your heart will be a lucky man," the bartender spoke when Joel lost his words. Milla turned to him as he handed her another glass. The best way to get drunk was to drink fast. She accepted the glass and waited till he fill Joel's one.

"It's already stolen. And neither of us is lucky," a sad smile appeared on her face. "But thank you."

Joel asked where was she from and she made up some story. It was hard to focus after another drink and her mind was filled with Loki again. It took her a lot of strength not to fall into self-pity again so she flirted with some Guardians and Joel and tried to forget the face she loved so much. Regrets appeared after a while. Loki walked away and Milla still felt like she was cheating. So she drank.

After a few other drinks when sun was already rising, she stood up and tried her balance on those high heels. It was all right although she bumped into two chairs. It made her laugh and she didn't care. At the door, she stopped and looked back to the Guardians. Some of them were sleeping on the tables, Joel was smiling and waving with two others and then there was one in the corner. She didn't notice him before and it took her a while to focus her vision. The alcohol was making everything a little blurry. But he looked familiar. The smile was slowly fading. Loki? Could it be? Was he there all along?

She shook her head. He was miles away now, sleeping in a warm bed and planning his vengeance. It couldn't be him.

Milla was walking from one side of the pavement to the other, drunk by the alcohol and fun she had inside. She didn't let a fresh wind to clear her mind. She felt free. And possibly, a little excited. And why not? Everything could be over very, very soon. And then, she will be free for real.


	11. XI

**Hi guys! So, another chapter, finally! I am really sorry, but there is no time to write except weekends and it sucks. Hope you enjoy this piece of writing and leave a review if you did! :)**

**Let me know if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I own nothing but my OC and plot. **

* * *

XI

"Wake up!"

"What?"

An abrupt pain hit her head before she could open her eyes. A loud moan left her lips while she was covering her face with the blanket. Her stomach was on water and there was a fear of moving for she could throw up any second.

"Get up, it is past noon and you told me to get your ass out of bed before that. Get up." Emma took her blanket with more force than Milla could manage. Another groan, but this time she took a deep breath and slowly sat up. Apparently, her insides liked this change, but her head didn't. At least she could handle headaches.

"Did I?" Milla growled. She tried to remember but not everything was as clear as she hoped it to be. Damn.

"I do not think I have ever seen you this hungover," Emma sat on the bed right next to her and handed her a glass of water. Milla took it but didn't drink although she had an odd taste in her mouth. Tea was what she needed, and sleep. Why the hell did she want to be up before noon? She looked at Emma and then rolled her eyes because her friend was smirking. For some reason, she was enjoying watching her suffer.

"You haven't." It was no secret that Emma hated being here. The moment Milla told her the plan, creating a whore out of her, Emma started shouting. They argued for a good hour and then, they made a compromise - Emma and two more guards come too and Milla won't spent a whole night with anyone. Actually, Milla was relieved for that deal.

"You look horrible. How much did you drink?"

"A lot. But the question is what was the shit I drank. I need to find out and use it against my worst enemies or something," she tried to stand up but succeeded on the second time. "Fuck, I'm still a little drunk."

"Grumpy, aren't we?" Emma teased. Milla threw the dress she just picked up from the floor at her and heard a laugh. Yes, she had better mornings but this was her choice. So be it.

"Something happened while I was out?" She kicked her boots out of the way and walked to the little kitchen. Johnatan was sitting there, eating pancakes and talking to Jon. Both men became silent as she walked it. It took her a while to realize why. She was wearing only an oversized black shirt. Loki used to wear it. She remembered packing it out of pure sentiment but not putting it on last night. Maybe she wanted to bring him back by wearing the shirt. Pathetic.

Milla raised her eyebrows and walked barefoot right past them to get some tea. They finally cleared their throat and awkwardly continued the talk.

"Yes," Emma was right behind her, frowning on Johnatan. Milla would laugh if she wasn't feeling like hell. "Your new friend wants to meet you tonight."

"What?" she turned around. There was an interest in her voice and it surprised even her. She was already seeing the argument with Emma about how much she was enjoying this.

"He is taking you to some party and you should wear something ladylike."

"Easy. Move," she poked Jon to his shoulder so she could put another chair to the table.

"I heard you came drunk last night," Johnatan smiled, studying her face, looking for something he could make fun of.

"Met a couple of Guardians at the bar. Of course I drank."

"Did they hit on you?"

"Of course," she repeated. "I they knew they couldn't afford me, so it stayed at drinking. At least I made friends."

"A whore and friends?" Jon looked at her, confused.

"You would be surprised."

"And what about that Noel?" Emma asked. Always asking the important, not the funny.

"You know, if he hadn't been the bad guy, I would have actually liked him," she took a piece of bread and started nibbling. The sooner she starts living, the better. Her mind was already thinking about the dresses she took.

"You enjoy this a little too much, don't you?" Emma had that disapproving voice again. Milla sighed. What could she tell her? Mostly, she wanted to shout that yes, only to shut her up already. Yes she liked it, she enjoyed being whore again, all the attention she missed, of course she welcomed different thoughts than the ones about her murder, death of her friends and her sad love life. But then again, it was not right to like it. She wanted to be home, cover in blankets and sleep for the rest of her life because this single night also brought the memories she hoped never to recall again. Milla did everything she could just to get away from this way of living and now, after a step forward, she made another backwards. Not a good way.

"Let her, Emma. She knows what she is doing." Guys were obviously feeling uncomfortable with all the blaming. Milla was thankful that Johnatan spoke. She honestly had no idea how to answer. "Remember, you agreed with it," he stared at Emma for a long time until she finally gave up and sat too.

"Fine. I'm sorry. It's just, you know..." she stopped to find the words.

"I know." Milla shook her head. She knew. Emma was afraid she would find her one day unable to move again, weak and broken just like when Loki left. And honestly, Milla was afraid of that too. But she couldn't afford to think about this, especially not now, when everyone was in danger. "But remember our deal, okay?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Then I think you should wear the green one," Emma said quietly and smiled. Milla smirked. She was thinking about green too.

* * *

"I almost didn't recognize you with all that clothing."

"Very funny, my lord," Milla kissed Noel on his cheek and took the offered arm. He was waiting for her in front of her rented house, dressed in decent suite with a wide smile on his face. "Shall we?"

Noel led her to the main street and then turned to his neighbourhood. "You look lovely Becca," his eyes never stayed at her for longer than necessary which made Milla wonder. What was he thinking about? He barely spoke but night before, his mouth never shut and his eyes always wandering all over her body. Could it be that he was not so confident at daylight? Or was he ashamed to walk the streets with known whore? It wasn't a behaviour that suited him.

"Thank you. I made an extra effort just for you to like what you see," she smiled and tried to catch his eyes. Successfully. They were even bluer in the sun.

"You are beautiful no matter what you wear, sweetheart."

"Oh my, what a good answer," she gasped which made him laugh. Satisfied, she tighten her grip and slowed him down. She wanted some answers before they reach their destination. "So, what do you want me to do today?"

"I need a beautiful companion. I can't loose my face at parties like this one," there was no real emotion in his voice. Only prepared, dull words.

"Is it different somehow?"

He shook his head. "No, but there is a certain standards for men like me. You just have to keep a smile on that pretty face and try not to embarrass me."

"I would never do that, my lord," she tried to sound a little offended. "But I don't believe there will be a person who doesn't know that you are paying me."

"Then make my investment worth it," he said almost in command. Milla lowered her eyes and nodded. She silenced the part of her that wanted to slap him. After all, she was only a whore and the man had too much valuable information.

"Is everything all right, love?" she managed to ask after a moment of silence as they were passing by a few of guardians. Milla caught smirks on faces of two of them. They were probably in the bar last night, but she didn't remember their faces, so she ignored them, not being fond of telling Noel what she did after she left his bedroom. He would not have been pleased for her preferring alcohol over his comfortable bed.

"Don't call me that. You love my money, not me," apparently, the innocent question every woman would ask triggered something in him and the pretended smile on his lips was gone completely. He didn't stop walking but neither did he look at her. Milla sensed he was hurt, for some reason. Yesterday, she thought she could read him just as easily as she did any of her guards, but apparently, this man's mood changed faster than autumn weather. She was not sure and that was her biggest fear ever. Weakened by the last bits of headache and hard weeks, she was now not sure if she was asking the important questions for the case, or letting her emotions rule her head. Did she make some mistake that made him behave this icy? But if she did, why did he suggested this "date"?

When Milla looked at him, she could read only concentration from his face. She sighed, trying to keep her mask as trustworthy as she could. "I love whatever needs to be loved," she said quietly. "I don't ask for reason, but right now, maybe you need some lovely attention."

They walked silently for another few minutes, his body more and more tensed. There was nothing to be said, so she just kept smiling politely and saying hello to people he greeted. And then, out of nowhere, he dragged her to a narrow street and pushed against the wall. She barely found her breath as he kissed her forcefully, pressing his body to hers as close as possible. It took her a second to realise that he was not hurting her and by then, she was returning the kiss. A bit of an attention.

Noel lost the oxygen first and broke the kiss just as suddenly as he started it. He rested his forehead against hers, palms sliding through her hips, breathing hard, heart beating fast. Milla stroked his cheek and waited. Right now, she was only a tool to release the nerves inside him and she didn't mind. Her other hand found his heart and she felt the beating slowing down.

When he tried to move away, she held him and made him look into her eyes. They were no longer playful, but somehow confused and unfocused. She slowly smiled and kissed him lightly on lips. "Whatever it is, it will be all right. Maybe not instantly, but it will be," she whispered. The words she had been repeating in her head thousands times a day.

"You don't know that."

"I have to believe."

"Okay."

Troubles left his face the instant they got to the gate of the almost same house as the one he owned. People were standing in pair everywhere, dressed in all kinds of colours and fashion styles. Wide skirts, tight-fitting ones, above-knee, floor length, leather trousers, robes, cloaks, scarves, gloves, high heels or low, armour and soldier uniforms, jewellery and lots of gold everywhere. Milla was grateful she chose the dress with black corset and wider deep green velvet skirt that matched her emerald earrings and same gloves she wore the night before. She caught a few stranger's looks that recognized who she was, and she greeted the people with the widest smile she managed. Hopefully, the red on her lips was still as beautiful as when she re-made it after the kiss. A few girls were openly staring and she knew, they were paid as well. Their too used shoes showed it.

They entered the property and she noticed it and for a brief second, a panic ran through her body. Two-coloured roses, red and white. They were at Sebastian's house.

The interior was even more impressive. The entrance hall was as big as hre living room and dining room combined. Floors made of marble and walls covered with variety of ornaments from all kind of cultures. She recognized the old language of the dead, different references to the rest of the Nine Realms- Alfheim, Asgard, Jotunheim, Midgard, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim and Niffleheim. It was so beautiful, so majestic she stopped and couldn't tear her eyes of it. The longer she looked the more and more writings she could identify. She managed to understand old legends of Vanaheim and Asgard, stories about wars and warnings in the corner of the room, even some harmless spells. The wall seem to radiate magic.

"Impressing, isn't it?" Noel said silently to her ear. She forgot about him for a moment.

"Yes," she nodded, remembering her place. "I'm sorry, I have a weakness for beauty."

"Don't we all?" a different voice, unfamiliar and a lot louder spoke from behind them. Both turned around to see a tall man dressed in blue and white, smiling and showing his perfectly white teeth. "No surprise Noel has a weakness for you then." His eyes were almost the same bright colour as Noel's, but he was taller and his hair was blonde.

"You are too generous," she managed a polite smile and her cheeks reddened as he took her hand and place a kiss on the back of her palm. But in reality, she wanted to break his neck for causing all of this.

"It's good to see you again, my friend," Noel said and shook the hand of the other man. "This is Becca, I told you about her."

"Better said, you couldn't shut up," he laughed. Noel wanted to say something, but he continued. "And now I understand why. My name is Sebastian."

"Pleasure to meet you. Truth to be told, I've heard about you as well."

"I believe nothing bad," Sebastian looked at Noel suspiciously. Milla wasn't sure, what behaviour she expected. Noel told her that they had been friends for a long time, but that didn't make a lot of sense. People who do something against the law usually pick up the people they are working with carefully and they are never seen together. But these two, they obviously didn't care. She had information that people are afraid of them, but why? Sebastian organizing these generous parties in his own house and Noel smiling at almost everyone he saw today and everyone was smiling back. And everyone knew, it was not like they had been hiding in the plain sight. It was confusing.

"Only the best," Milla assured him, looking at both of them. "Looking at this, I guess you must be kind of a traveller." She changed the topic to something they were both evidently interested in.

Noel rolled his eyes. "Please, don't ask him this."

"Why not? A lady asked a question, let me answer."

"I'm not a lady," she corrected him with a smile. And that simple sentence appeared to charm Sebastian. His smile widened and there was a lot more curiosity in his eyes. Milla raised eyebrows when he didn't continue talking.

"Let me take on a tour," he offered her his shoulder and after a short look at Noel, nodding, she took it. He led her to the other room, twice as big as the previous one, with the same floor but the walls were plain, hidden behind shelves full of everything from books to plants. He stopped at a massive table in the middle of the room and offered her "the best whiskey the universe could offer." She accepted.

"You never explained me those writings," she reminded him when she took a sip. It tasted like soap water, but whiskey always did. She didn't let herself make a grimace which seemed to surprise him again.

"No, I got distracted by your manners. Becca, isn't it? A beautiful name," he walked to her and leaned against the table. His face was changing every second and now it showed every last bit of interest. She felt like Sebastian was studying her every move and it was a lot harder to keep her face.

"Rebecca. After my mother."

"Mother, really? What does she say about your profession?" he remembered she was a whore after all, the fancy clothes didn't matter. She smirked, but was afraid of the empty room. Hopefully, he will not want to use her services.

"She is dead. But were she alive, she would say the skirt is too long."

He started laughing. Milla took another sip of the alcohol. "You are straightforward, I like that. Not ashamed. Many girls here are denying what they are when someone tell them to their face."

Milla shrugged. "Maybe they are not paid enough to be proud."

His blue eyes were now sliding around her face, but she didn't flinch. As a man, he was not scary. His actions were. It took her a lot of energy to hold the glass and not break it against his skull. She smiled. Something told her he wanted her to be uncomfortable and Milla refused to see him win.

"Yes, I am a traveller," he started answering the question. He walked towards bookshelves and she went for the better light at the window. There were even more people outside. "Have you ever been to another realm?" he asked and took one of the books. It was a map, she noticed. He sat to the couch right next to her and opened it on the first page. She leaned forward to see better. "You know what that is?"

"Maybe I'll surprise you, but I'm not stupid. All of the nine realms. As for the answer for your question, no, I've spent all my life in Vanaheim," she lied.

"You are missing so much. Endless possibilities, hundreds of thousands stories to hear and a lot more things to learn."

"What did you learn, Sebastian?" she leaned a little closer and looked at him, not the map. She wished she could strangle him with her own skirt.

"How to make people like me. Did I make you like me, Becca?" he said in a lower voice. She guessed he used it only when charming women. Or intimidating.

She made a pause and then smiled softly. "I'm paid to like another." She drank the rest of the liquid in her glass and put in on the table. "I should find him. He promised to wear me like an accessory, I can't disappoint him."

Obviously, that wasn't the answer Sebastian expected. So she continued. "I would love to hear more about your adventures. Maybe next time. When there is more time and more suitable place." With a wink, she walked out of the room, leaving him deep in his thoughts. Or at least she hoped he will remain there ofr a few more minutes. She needed air she lacked in the same room with a man she needs to kill later. What a wonderful afternoon.

She found Noel laughing at something in the ballroom. It was just as impressive as the rest of the house, with high ceiling and white marble pillars around it, dozen of chandeliers and big french windows around the wall. Ladies in colourful dresses decorated it even more. Milla liked the buzz, but tried to focus on music more. Only a few pairs were dancing, which was surprising for the music was beautiful. So she walked slowly to her partner and tried to look as representative as he wanted her to be.

In only a few short hours, she met at least fifty people, most of them eager to meet the woman Noel chose for a date, the rest were eyeing her suspiciously. For some reason, all of them admired him and thanked, wishing luck or were so friendly it was annoying. Milla very soon understood that those people were not as nice as they seemed. Here and there, Noel told her about them- an assassin, a few rich people who supported his business, actors, frauds, professional criminals and loads of whores. And for a while, it scared her how easily she went along with most of them. Until she realised, she was not that different. She killed people, lied, cheated, not exactly an angel. But there was one simple difference - she never enjoyed it.

Sebastian was always around. Her eyes followed him around the room, watching him as he was talking to those hundreds of people in his house. He never stayed long at one place which made keeping track of him and talking to people a lot harder. He never looked at Milla, nor talked to Noel again. And suddenly, when it got dark outside she got that feeling. Something bad was going to happen and she should make an excuse and walk away. But her curiosity made her stay. It always did.

Loki would be angry with her for it.

"I'm happy to see your good mood returned," she whispered as she was dancing with Noel for the first time that night. She had already danced with some of his friends. Another surprise was that they all behaved very nice and treated her like a lady, even though she kept reminding them she was not one. They kept their hands where they should be which made dancing a lot more pleasant than at her own party a few weeks back. She wished she was back home again.

"It's easy to get distracted around so many people," he replied with not as light tone of voice as he talked to everyone else. She stroked his neck.

"They why don't you leave?" a part of her wanted to suggest that some time ago. She would even refuse to get paid for this night and let him do as he liked with her, but it would be pointless. It would cost her a dignity and that was a big price to pay. So why not try it more subtle way?

"I can't. There is something I need to discuss with Seb after the party if over."

"And when is that?"

"Usually way past midnight."

"Then it's good it's past it already," she stepped a little closer to him. She liked his scent. "I'm gonna stay if that's all right."

"Wonderful," he said in whisper. The weird feeling ran down her spine again. What had she got herself into this time?

They danced, they ate, they drank, they talked, they laughed. They did everything with a smile written all over their faces until it stroke three in the morning. As it was an order, people were slowly starting to leave. She saw drunk girls barely walking on their high heels and their men holding them to prevent the fall. The more intelligent ones walked barefoot with heels in their hands. Men were also in a different mood thanks to alcohol. They were thanking Sebastian, who was standing at the entrance and saying goodbye to his friends and arguing loudly about the place for another party. Milla wondered if he knew every one of his guests. She always did.

It took nearly an hour till everyone left and only a dozen people remained. Milla's eyelids were heavy and her feet ached, so she was thankful when Noel walked to the study with Sebastian and left her alone. She chose one of the chairs in the ballroom and watched servant girls cleaning the place. She asked for a strong coffee for she had a feeling this night was not over. At least Noel's smile suggested that. But going back to his house wasn't an option at this hour. She had a deal with Emma and who knows what would she think if she didn't come home. The reason why she was still sitting and not walking to her warm bad was that she was still curious about the mystery breakdown on their way here. She hoped he would tell her, weaken by tiredness and alcohol.

She must had fallen asleep because when she opened hew eyes, Sebastian was right in front of her and coffee she wanted on the table next to her, almost cold. He was smiling and all she could manage was hiding her face in her palm from embarrassment. "How long did are you standing here?"

"Not long," he said. "But you look even more beautiful sleeping."

Milla's cheek redden. A trick she learned a long time ago. When he noticed and he laughed, she stood up looking around. "Where is Noel?"

"Outside the house, he thought to find you there."

"Oh, thank you. I should go then. Thank you very much for a magnificent party, I haven't had so much fun in months," she reached for his hand and looked to his eyes. An innocent gesture.

"Thank you for coming. It was a pleasure to meet you, Becca."

He walked her out and just as he said, Noel was waiting. She accepted his shoulder and smiled at Sebastian again. Finally, it was over. Only a few more minutes, maybe a few more questions for Noel and she will be home. There will be time for planning something later. Maybe the feeling was only a false alarm.

"And Becca?" Sebastian spoke as they were a few steps before the gates. She turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"You should be more careful next time."

"About what?"

"About walking into the house of the person who wants you dead."

And before she could take a breath, she fell into darkness.


End file.
